Family or love
by Kyla LockHeart
Summary: Bella has meet the perfect man for her thank to her brother James. now that her long lost brother is home she feels like her broken family is now in tack, but what happens when her brother is out to get her love. Will she be able to choose a side?
1. My family

Summary: Isabella has always been close to her four brothers. Even if she hasn't seen her twin brother in years. And her other three brothers are only half. When her twin brother returns will he come in between her and her close family, will she choose her long lost twin over her true love? Lots of surprises, turns and twist. Hope you give this story a chance, I promise it's worth it.

Point of View: Bella

Author's Note: This story contain drug usage, not recommended under 18..

You see those guys, over there by the bbq, arguing over the right way to cook a hamburger. They are my loving, all very different brothers. The tall lanky blonde haired one in the middle with the spatula in his hand is Jasper. He is sort of the awkward one out of all of us. Jasper is quite, smart and more of a privet person.

Then to the left of him is Edward. He is taller then Jasper but not as lean. His hair is a reddish bronze given to him by our late mother who passed away three years ago in a freak car accident. Edward is the oldest, more responsible one. He takes care of us, even if we do not want him too. I know no matter how upset or disappointed he gets with me, he will always have my back.

Lastly, there is James. I am close to all my brothers but James and I have more of an understanding with each other. He has short blonde hair now but before he joined the marines, it was almost to his shoulders. He is a lot more bulkier now but I'm assuming once he quite the drugs and joined the military he was able to keep some weight on witch is now basically all muscle. James has always respected my free spirit, and never has he tried to mold me into something I am not. James respects me as an individual the most out of my family.

There is one brother missing, we haven't seen him in years. His name is Jacob; He is my twin brother. He left about four years ago, in the middle of the night. I remember waking up to him throwing his things out his bedroom window, we where only sixteen at the time. When I asked him why he was leaving, he said we where better off with out him. I never knew what he meant by that. I hope to run into him one day and tell him how once he left our lives unraveled, more specifically mine life unraveled. He was my rock, my shoulder to cry on, with out him I felt lost and hopeless. Life with out him was never the same.

My name is Isabella Marie Black, I'm 20 now, still living with my brothers, and I attend Ucla, where I'm a dance major, with a minor in business. I work at the Y.A teaching a hip-hop class. Once I graduate, I hope to open my own dance studio and tech everything from ballet to Hip-hop. James is 22. He just came home from the USMC, but he is getting ship back to Iraq. We don't know when we just know he will eventually leave us again. Jasper is 24 and a tax accountant for some rich people in LA. I don't know much about it. He has tried to explain it to me but I get bored and tune out. Then Edward is 26 and is a cop. He is going to be getting married soon to the girl he has been with since like kindergarten

I'm the youngest, and I defiantly am a completely different person then any of them. I often wonder how Jacobs's personality has turned out. I party more then any of my brothers ever did. With the exception of James. However, our definitions of partying are very different. I always got into more trouble at school, and the cops brought me home a few times, I was never arrested officially, or put in jail; I would just be brought home for being out after 11 and being a minor. I think I'm so different because Jacob and I have a different dad compared to Edward, Jasper and James. They all have the same dad. He is a respected doctor, a good-hearted man. My mother left him because he was more dedicated to his work then their marriage. She married my father who was not as focused in a career as Carslie. However, once my mom got pregnant he left her. I never even meet him. Carslie has always looked out for me in small ways. I have always wanted him to be my dad, but you cannot always have what you want.

Where having a Bbq today for James, Sort of a welcome home thing. A few of his friends came from the USMC, Our close friends, some of our Aunts, Uncles and cousin's where here. I took the time to work on my tan while everyone else caught up with James.

"_You do know that to much sun causes skin cancer right Izzy?"_ I opened my eye to see James standing over me with a gleaming smile on his face. He pulled a chair next to me sitting down. I smiled not having a come back.

"_Is your dad coming today?" _I asked wanting to keep a conversation with him. I really did miss him.

"_Yeah he said he was. Hey there is someone I want you to meet."_ James stood up look towards the back door where the hottest guy I have even seen was standing look around the back yard. He was very tall, with sort black hair. He arms bulged from under his Tap-Out shirt. He had a very lively smile, with the cutest dimples. James waved him over to us. I sat all the way up looking over at James.

"_Who is he?"_ I asked obviously attracted to him. James chuckled softly patting my shoulder. He shook hands with the man giving him a good pat on the shoulder.

"_Isabella, this is Emmett. He saved my life."_ James introduced us proudly. Emmett lightly shook my hand. "_Em, this is my sister Isabella."_ James smiled looking between us both.

"_I herd a lot of interesting stories about you,"_ Emmett said looking me directly in the eye, His eyes where an amber brown that pierced right through me giving my inner core a warm tingling feeling.

"_Nothing to bad I hope."_ I gave James a warning look. He knew a lot of embarrassing stories about me. James smiled a guilty smile.

"_Hey dad is here, I'll be back."_ He was quick to walk away. I was glaring at the back of his head mental cursing him out. When I looked back to Emmett, he was still looking at me.

"_So you saved my brothers life huh? Never thought I would ever meet a real life hero before."_ I took my seat. Emmett smiled widened before he took James's former seat.

"_He over exaggerates. We saved each other, and he is the real hero. Did you know he saved a whole school filled with kids from a suicide bomber? He should be getting a metal."_ I looked over at James feeling a small burden by the image of James in such a horrific situation. I never really thought of him being at war that dramatic. "_Are you ok?"_ Emmett's voice brought me back from the stomach turning imagines of James fighting off a bomber risking his own life to save others that he never met.

"_Yeah, sorry. I just I never thought of him being in that much danger."_ I had to take a drink of my water to clear my throat.

"_He knows what he is doing out there, Maybe he didn't want you to worry about it. I probably shouldn't have said anything."_ Emmett looked at me concerned. I pulled myself together quickly.

"_Don't worry about it, James is going to do what he wants, there is no use in worrying about something you have no control over. It doesn't do anyone any good."_ I managed to say with a smile.

"_I like your way of thinking. My sister tries to have control over everything I do, and all her letters where about how worried she was about me. I wouldn't have been so distracted worrying about her, if I knew she wasn't worrying about me."_

"_How old is she?"_ I asked assuming she is younger then him.

"_Where 23, she is my twin even though we look nothing alike."_ Emmett laughed leaning back into his chair. I never meet anyone else with a twin before_, _I was now not only very attracted to Emmett but I was now intrigued by him.

"_I have a twin, His name is Jacob. We haven't seen him in years but he is my twin brother. We don't look a like either."_ I said more ecstatic then I meant to sound.

"_Really, I didn't know that, James never mentioned another brother,"_ Emmett sounded as interested as I was.

"_James sort of has a grudge towards him. Long story."_ I cut it short seeing James and Carslie walking towards us.

"_Isabella. How are you doing?"_ I stood up giving Carslie a hug. 

"_I'm doing well, How are you?"_ I asked sitting down reaching for my sunglasses.

"_I'm very while dear."_ I always thought Carslie was too proper but that was who he was. I smiled resting back in my chair returning to my tan. James introducedEmmett and his father. They talked for a while until Carslie went to talk to Edward and James saw an old friend. Emmett remained next to me.

"_You're not very close with your dad are you?" _Emmett asked pulling his shirt off to relax in the sun. Thank god, I had my sunglasses on and he couldn't see me gawking at his impeachable body. "_If that was too personal I'm sorry."_ He said looking over at me.

"_Oh no it's ok, it's just he isn't my dad. I never meet my dad."_ I said in a flat dual tone. "_Hey do you want a beer or something?"_ I asked needing a beer my self.

"_Sure, what kind do you have?"_ Emmett asked watching me put my shorts back on.

"_Ugh, bud light, corona, and Miller I think."_ I waited for his answer, Emmett was looking at me but he was looking at my body making me blush.

"_Um, ahh, whatever you get is fine."_ He stumbled over his words catching him self-staring. I went over to the coolers where Jasper stood with James and our cousin Mike.

"_Why don't you put some clothes on? All the guys are staring at you."_ Mike said throwing his shirt at me. I smirked bending down to get to Bud lights.

"_It's a pool party Mike get over it."_ I laughed tossing the shirt back over at him.

"_Izzy, are those for you?"_ Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at him.

"_One is for James's friend Emmett, and yes the other is for me. I'm celebrating my brother being home."_ James hugged me laughing, and then kissed the top of my head.

"_Come on Jazz relax at least she is doing at home where we can keep an eye on her"_ James came to my defense, just like I knew he would.

"_Just don't get wasted Izzy."_ Jasper was never one for arguments. I guess that's why he never became a lawyer. I could handle my liquor well. I could probably out drink my brothers, well maybe not James. I walked back over to Emmett, he was surrounded by my cousin's and there friends. I sighed before I got there.

"_Jessica you're in my chair."_ I said simply to my Cousin Emily's friend. Emmett let out a low chuckle when Jessica jumped up.

"_Bud light ok?"_ I said taking my seat handing over the beer to Emmett. He took the beer with a crooked grin.

"_That's perfect."_ Emmett said laying back.

"_So what's it like being a marine?" _Jessica asked fucking Emmett with her eyes.

"_It's cool, I get to play with guns and blow things up."_ Emmett smiled at her. I wanted to gag; he really could do better then her. She is basically the town slut.

"_Jessica you're blocking my sun move your fat ass."_ I said frustrate with my beer top. I thought they where twist offs but they weren't. Jessica gave me a snobby glare. Emmett leaned over taking my beer from me and popping it off with his bottle opener on his key chain.

"_Thanks."_ I said taking a sip laying back.

"_Anyway Emmett, you where saying?"_ Jessica went back to flirting with Emmett.

"_I wasn't saying anything, you where asking questions."_ Emmett said in a flirty tone.

"_Izzy come here!"_ Edward called from the Bbq, I was glad he called me over; Jessica gets on my dam nerves. If I would have known, Edward was calling me as a decoy I would have listened to her flirt with Emmett. As I was walking over to my suspected brother, his grin became increasingly large. Before I knew it, I felt a pair of arms around me and I was flying in the air straight for the water. I didn't see my attacker but I had a feeling I knew who it was. I was kicking and punching trying to get him to let me go. When I finally surfaced, I saw James laughing at me. I thought it would have been Mike, or maybe his brother David, but not James.

"_You're such an asshole!"_ I swam over to him chasing him out of the water. I was going to get him back whether he liked it or not. We danced around Edward and the Bbq for a while until Jasper caught him for me. Jasper informed me there was an empty ice chest with ice water. The two wrestled while I grabbed the chest and pored it over the both of them.

"_Hey! Now where out of Ice Isabella!"_ Edward yelled in a fit of laughter. Everyone was watching us laughing.

"_I'll go get some more them."_ I said my tossing my wet, messy hair up in a bun.

"_No you won't you have been drinking."_ Jasper said matter of factly. Edward turned to glare at me.

"_Isabella why are you drinking?"_ I gave Jasper a dirty look for opening his mouth in front of Edward. He is really iffy with me drinking. One day he is ok with it, then the next he turns into officer Jerk and gives me a lecture about it.

"_Hey, hey, hey relax. Bell's and I will go to the store. I'll drive. It was a beer Edward, she didn't down a bottle of vodka."_ James handed me a towel coming to my rescue like the good brother he is.

"_Edward I know you're a cop but relax, I drink you know that. I don't drink and drive and I don't get out of hand."_ I walked away annoyed and irritated with my brothers. They act like every time they see me with a beer it's the first time. When the truth is I come home trashed every weekend, and they always nurse my hangovers. It's not like I'm a messy drunk, I'm actually a funny drunk or that's what I'm told anyway. I went back over to My chair to get my things. Jessica was sitting on the table talking to Emmett. He looked at me obviously holding in his laugh.

"_What?"_ I said with attitude, Emmett broke out into a fit of laughter. I rolled my eyes walking away. Emmett jumped up running over to me.

"_Hey wait, are you leaving?"_ He said trying to calm his laughter down.

"_No, where going to the store."_ I turned around to look at him he was right behind me. I had to look up to meet his eyes. He looked down at me giving me a friendly smile.

"_Mind if I go? That girl is driving me crazy."_ I looked past him over to Jessica and laughed.

"_Yea come on."_

When we got to the store, I made James buy more beer. It was Friday night and the family was all at the house. I had a feeling we would need the beer. James and I argued about why I really wanted the beer. I insisted it was for the sake of our guest having a good times, but James who read me like a book inserted it was too piss Edward off. He was half-right. I just wanted to have a good time, Pissing Edward off would be a bonus. Once we got into the car, I pulled out my pipe and packed a bowl of Kush.

"_Dam where did you get that from, It smells bomb!"_ Emmett said turning around in his seat to look at my weed.

"_Wanna smoke?"_ I asked lighting it up taking a big hit. Emmett looked at James; they gave each other a quick look that I couldn't read. It was like they had a quick quite conversation. "_Do you need James permission or something?"_ I can be some what of a bitch at times, Jasper is always complaining about my smartass mouth, and Edward always says I'm a bitchy person. I say, I'm just honest and real I don't beat around the bush about stuff. I speak my mind and if you don't like it then screw you.

"_Yeah right, sorry baby girl but I'm my own man, I don't ask permission for anything, I see something I want I take."_ He reached for the pipe taking right out of my hand. I raised an eyebrow at him liking his attitude.

"_So you think you're a boss huh? Sounds like if you're going to be around where going to bump heads because I'm the only boss around here. I'm ganna have to brake you down and put you under my command" _James and Emmett both started to laugh. We finished the bowl before we got out of the car. The rest of the day was a lot of fun. Edward was annoyed with the four cases of beer we brought back. But James talked to him. We all ended up in the pool, witch was a mistake for me considering I was the target for everyone to fuck with, and I almost drowned like three times. Emmett and I talked a lot of shit to each other, but it was more in a flirtatious way. Jessica was trying her hardest to get in good with Emmett but he could see right through her. At least he wasn't a man whore who would fuck anything that moved. Edward ended up going over to Victoria's, he didn't want to be at the house if the cops got called because we where being loud. I bet he really just wanted to get laid. By three I went to bed and passed out, I think it was safe to say or Bbq turned into a welcome home party for James.

So If you like where this story is going leave a review letting me I should continue….. Thanks!!


	2. Night Out

Point of View: Bella

**Author's note. **Review and let me know how I'm doing with the story!! You know how much I love all my reviews. Its only takes a second to give some feed back….

I was in a deep sleep loving my dream when a loud ass lawn mower woke me up. I hate being woken up when I am not ready to be awake yet. I waited a few minutes hoping it would stop but when it got louder. I kicked my feet out of frustration throwing my blanket off me and went into my restroom. I get irritable and cranky when I am woken up so I slammed my restroom door as a warning for the guys. Hey, I need my beauty night was a crazy night; I had a lot of fun with everyone. Plus I'm pretty sure Emmett is into me. He was pretty much by me the whole night. He is a funny guy, and matched my humor. James was so trashed last night, I was wrong when I said he could out drink me he was on his feet when I was just getting started. I walked out into the kitchen, where James was cooking breakfast, Jasper and Edward were reading the news paper like the old farts they were. Emmett was at the table with his chair turned watching a collage football game. I sat down rubbing my head; I think the lawn mower gave me a head ache. Jasper pushed two aspirins over to me with out looking down from his newspaper and Edward was pouring me a glass of orange juice. It was somewhat of a routine they started once they figured out I was drinking.

"_Damn you're a spoiled brat aren't you?" _Everyone looked over at Emmet; I glared over at him. He cocked an eyebrow at me. I heard James laugh from the stove.

"_Excuse me?"_ I asked offended by his remark. Edward put his paper down looking over at us.

"_I said you're a spoiled brat, if you were my girl or sister you better believe if you gave yourself a hang over you'd be taking care of it your damn self."_ I looked around at my brothers waiting for one of them to jump in and say something but they all remained silent.

"_I'm not spoiled you obviously weren't loved enough as a kid."_ I said in my own defense. Emmett laughed shaking his head no.

"_As soon as you said James get this, he got it, Japer had me turn the TV down which is fine but he didn't want to wake you up as if you had to be somewhere. Then you slam your door and right away Edward gets the juice ready for you. And Jasper had aspirin waiting for you; something tells me if they had denied you anything, a tantrum would have taken place. That's called spoiled, if you ask me"_ Emmett picked up his cup taking a drink with a smug smile. Still none of my brothers said anything.

"_I think you have spoiled confused with loved and respected."_ I really didn't know what else to say. To be honest no one has every talked to me like this. Emmett was just being honest letting me in on his opinion, just like I would have done if I were in his situation. This is going to sound like I'm fucking crazy but it sort of turned me on.

"_Awe, Emmett didn't get enough love as a kid, here let me show you some love."_ James said winking at me setting a plate of food down in front of Emmett.

"_Fuck you James."_ Emmett smirked over at me, picking up his fork taking a bit as if it were to offend me that he was severed first. Once James gave me my plate of food, I smirked over at Emmett. He took another big bit eyeing me. A surge of electricity ran through my entire body causing me to shiver. Emmett gave me an adorable smile winking over at me. I blushed looking away from him. James was now sitting down at the table with a delightful smile wiggling his eyebrows at me. I gave him a grumpy look then began to eat. Emmett's phone went off, I covered mouth so food wouldn't fly out as I laughed at his ring tone, Emmett glared at me hiding his smile as he answered his phone. His ring tone was Throw It In The Bag by Fabulous and Drake I just didn't think it fit his personality.

"_Hey what's up…Naw not until tonight. …. How much…. Yeah I got you I'll hit up later."_ His conversation went by quick and without detail. As soon as he hung up, he looked at me tapping his fork.

"_Go ahead say something."_ His said with an expecting look.

"_About what?_" I said pursing my lips holding in my giggle.

"_Do you find my ring tone amusing?"_ Emmett said with a straight face. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I let out my laugh.

"_It just doesn't seem like your personality. Your ring tone should be You're A Jerk by the New Boyz."_ Emmett just huffed a laugh not saying anything back. His phone went off at least four more times before we where done with breakfast. I was trying not to pay to much attention to it, I didn't want to look nosy. Emmett took his empty plate to the sink and after he washed it, he started to grab his wallet and keys.

"_I'm gonna take off. Thanks for breakfast. It was cool meeting you all, I'm sure I'll see you around. James you still coming tonight?"_ Emmett said adjusting his hat.

"_Yeah I'll meet up with you around 9."_ James said with a mouth full of food. He was acting like he hasn't eaten in years.

"_Alright, Later Brat."_ Emmett said looking at with his dimply smile._"Bye Jerk." _I walked to my room with out looking back even though I desperately wanted to. The rest of the day was spent cleaning the mess we left. Edward went to work giving me the same warnings he gives me every Saturday. We ordered a pizza and watched Meet the Browns. I loved that movie. Mr. Brown is hilarious, James hasn't seen it so I wanted him to watch it with me. I like just hanging out with my brothers when it's just us. Even though they can be gross or annoying some times. Around 8 o'clock, James and I started to get ready. I was going to a party not to far from the house. James said he was going to some club with Emmett and some friends. I herd the doorbell ring. Rosalie must be here, witch is unusual because she is almost always late. I looked myself over in the mirror making sure every thing was in place. I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, with a white, low cut, curve-hugging shirt with my Zebra printed heals. I had my hair teased up with curls on the ends. I grabbed my purse that matched my heals and headed to the door.

"_Wow."_ Emmett was standing in the family room with some friends. They all where looking at me with dropped jaws. Emmett looked even hotter then he did yesterday. He has on some dark jeans on with a black button down shirt, a few buttons where opened letting his white shirt peak out. His hair was freshly cut into a fade with small spikes. I bit my bottom lip looking at him. "_You coming with the big dogs Brat?"_ Emmett finally managed to say something.

"_If you mean me and my friend's then yes. You pups going out tonight?"_ I asked setting my purse down. Emmett couldn't take his eyes off me, shit I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"_That's right I forgot your still a youngster, you can't come and party with us."_ Emmett licked his lips taking a seat.

"_I am the party, Who are your friends?"_ I leaned against the wall trying not to mentally be having sex with him. I'm not a hoe but it has been awhile since I have gotten lucky. Emmett introduced the two other guys he was with. I guess they all served together. James was still getting ready so they where waiting on him. I sat across from them waiting on my designated driver.

"_So miss party animal what are your plans tonight?"_ Emmett asked texting on his phone.

"_As cute as all your nick names are, I do have a name Emmett."_ I said eyeing him for a reaction. He didn't even look up from his phone. He pressed his lips nodding his head up and down.

"_I use nicknames because I don't remember unimportant people's names.."_ One of the guys next to him laughed. The other looked at him surprised. James walked in stopping when he looked at me.

"_you're not going out with that shirt on, You're ugh they're practically out."_ James pointed towards my chest. Emmett smirked at me raising his eyebrows. The doorbell rang, I could see Rose's blonde hair so I grabbed my purse smacking James with it as I passed him.

"_It's about time, you ready?"_ I tried walking out but James called out to us.

"_Bell's your not going to introduce me to your friend?"_ James was checking Rose out. She got an evil look as she walked in past me to introduce her self to James. "_I'll be in the car."_ I walked away as they talked. Emmett and The other guys walked out getting in Emmett's Truck. Emmett was about to get in but he stopped and walked over to me.

"_You get into some trouble call your brother and will be there. Try not to give to many guys blue balls Isabella._" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows as he said my name, His tone was seductive I took a couple deep breaths leaning back on the car staring into his eyes. He was staring back holding my gaze with his eyes. I was paralyzed by his eyes. Rose hit her clicker turning the alarm off and unlocking the doors. I moved to open the door but Emmett grabbed the handle opening it for me. Before I got in, I turned to look at him again.

"_Make sure to buckle up." _I smirked looking down at his pants, Getting my undertone Emmett smiled at me.

"_Don't worry about it, I have my eye on the prize."_ He winked at me shutting my door. Rose was already in the car with it started. We drove off our separate ways, my heart was pounding against my chest as he left me in a daze.

"_He is so hot!"_ Rose said turning down the radio. I smiled feeling my self-starting to blush.

"_I know, You should see his body, god it's amazing."_ I was remembering yesterday when he had his shirt off. Rosalie gave me a weird look.

"_You check him out like that?"_ She asked confused.

"_Who are you talking about?"_ I asked lost.

"_Your brother!"_ She started to laugh. I haven't known Rose that long. I think it has been about a year. We meet in a class and became close friends.

"_Oh, I'm talking About Emmett!"_ We both laughed.

"_He is hot too, you could tell he is into you to."_ I smiled knowing she was right. I'm not stuck up or cocky but I do have confidents in myself and high self-esteem. When we got to the party there where so many people there you could barely move around. We went straight to the kitchen getting ourselves a beer, then we went to the living room where every one was dancing. Rose and I always danced together, makes it easier to turn guys down. A few drinks later, we went out side to smoke some weed and get some air when the cops started to bang on the door shutting the party down. It was only 1:30 and I still wanted to party so I text James hoping he would respond.

~_What are you doing? Our party was shut down and I don't want to go home.~_ We where sitting in the car calling around for another party or something to do.

_~you with your friend Rose?~ _

_~Yea, I have a few others that wanna chill too.~_

_~Are they all of age?~_

_~duh~_

_~ Here go to this address, 45876 Madison drive we're gonna leave and get drinks. How many of there are you?~_

_~5 see you there~_

"_My brother said we can party at this address, there going to meet us there."_ I put it in the GPS. Rose started to drive.

"_Are there hot guys there?"_ Angela one of my good friends asked dancing in the back seat. I laughed Rose nodded her head. It was Rose, Angela, Lauren who I wasn't as closed to but she is Rose's cousin so I put up with her, Megan, another good friend and myself. We were all already sort of drunk. When we got to the house I called James he said they where like 5 minutes away and to wait outside. So I turned up Rose's radio as loud as it could go. I wish I had my car right now cause it bumps, I figured there weren't many house's around considering we were at a house close to a mansion that it was ok to have the radio full blast. I put on Shots by LMFAO and Lil' John. We got out of the car and started the party dancing in front of the car well Me and Rose where while Lauren and Angela laughed not getting as crazy as where. Rose stopped to watch me. Dancing was my passion and I loved this song cause I could feel the bass shake inside me. Plus I love taking shots so in a way this was my song. I turned around and stopped moving. Emmett's truck was behind us James and all the other guys were staring at me mouths open with shock. At first I was embarrassed but I decide I was too drunk to care and I started to dance again. They got out of the truck. Emmett had a huge smile while one of his friends danced his way over to us. James shook his head saying something to Rose she nodded looking at me smiling. Emmett handed me a beer not saying anything just smiling with anticipation.

"_Dance with me!"_ I said turning around moving my hips in front of him, all of a sudden the music stopped Emmett had a hand on my hip and whispered in my ear.

"_Let's party inside so you ladies don't get cold. Plus I have a system inside that hits harder."_ I kept dancing as we walked inside. Emmett had his hand on the small of my back. Once we were inside I stopped dancing. Everyone introduced themselves. I looked around.

"_This your house?"_ I asked impressed.

"_Yeah, It was my parents but I bought it off them when they moved to Washington for my dad's job. My sister lives there but she comes out for vacations.." _

"_Bella are you on anything other then drink?"_ James asked with a worried look. Rose laughed while everyone else waited for my answer.

"_Ugh no, I'm just in party mode loser. Are you?"_ I asked with a raised eyebrow. James shook his head no.

"_Isabella you're a music fan right?_ Emmett said walking to the other room.

"_Yea why?"_

"_Come here."_ I was already walking towards him, he had a sick ass system and a DJ booth.

"_This you?"_ I asked looking at the equipment.

"_Yes ma'am."_ He turned it on some Jerking music was on. I started to move Emmett watched me impressed that I knew what Jerking was. I laughed stopping to look at him. He changed the song. We all just hung out dancing, drinking. And laughing. Some other people came. But what caught my attention was a lot of people came and left with in minutes. Emmett would disappear with them then come back. Emmett came back to me pulling me aside.

"_Wanna smoke?"_ He asked pulling me close to him. I nodded yes and we walked to the back yard. I was still moving a little as I looked at the view. You could see all the city lights from his back yard. It got quiet as he shut the sliding door. I hate to admit it but I was hoping id end up alone with him tonight. 

**Author's note. Review and let me know how I'm doing with the story!!**


	3. Night out 2

**Point of view: **Bella

**Author's note: **I know i say this every chapter I write but reviews are most appreciated!!!! They keep me motivated to give you more of the story!

I walked outside hearing the sliding glass door shut behind us. It was quite and peaceful out side. The view was amazing, All you saw where city lights. There was a pool house and a huge pool with a waterfall. I turned around to see who was all out side. I was pleased to see it was only Emmett. He had his selves rolled up and a sexy smirk.

"_I don't like to share."_ Emmett noticing I was looking around to see if anyone else was coming. I gave him a flirty smile.

"_You just wanted to get me alone."_ I said looking at him feeling the butterflies in my stomach flying around. Emmett took in a deep breath moving closer to me.

"_Is that a bad thing?"_ He asked as I jumped on the patio counter taking a seat. When I was drunk, I was even more outspoken then sober.

"_It took you long enough."_ Emmett laughed pulling out a pipe and packing a bowl. "_James might come looking for me though."_ I said watching him as he broke the nugget of Chronic so it would fit in the pipe.

"_Naw, he knows where you're at and he knows you're safe."_ Emmett looked up at me winking. Emmett got hotter and hotter every time I looked at him.

"_Am I Safe with you?"_ I asked as he handed the pipe to me so I could hit it first.

"_You'll always be safe with me. Hit it before I do."_ He said in a teasing tone. I lit it up taking a hit handing it back to him.

"_So besides a Marine who are you?"_ I said watching him suck on the pipe.

"_I'm Emmett McCarthy, 23 with no kids or crazy drama. I party every chance I get. I don't consider myself a Marine considering why I joined the military-"_ He stopped talking to answer his phone. I started to laugh because his new ring tone was you're a jerk, the one I had sarcastically suggested at breakfast. "_No I'm busy for the rest of the night, try Doug."_ He hung up with out saying good-bye.

"_Why did you join the military?"_ I asked once his attention was turned back to me. Emmett pulled up a chair

"_Basically it was my only option at the time. I barley graduated and I was so wrapped up in girls, and my hustle I didn't even bother with collage. Once I did graduate and all the girls went off to collage, and all my friends where off starting there lives I realized what a fuck up I was. It took my mom crying, me and my dad getting into it before I realized it. I wanted to prove to my self and my family I could do better. So I joined the hardest branch witch is the Marines."_

"_So what was your hustle? Where you a pimp?"_ I giggled crossing my arms getting a little chilly.

"_No, you're crazy. I'm a dealer."_ He said in a serious tone watching me for my reaction.

"_You are or you where?"_

"_I am. Just until I get the job, I want. I'm not a nickel and dime dealer I'm the connects, connect."_

"_So you're the big dog. Didn't you come home the same time as James?"_

"_No I got out about six months ago, Honorable discharge."_

"_Don't you have to get hurt or something for that?" _I asked rubbing my arm in attempt to get warm.

"_Yea, you do. And I did. But honestly, id rather not talk about it. And I am the BIG dog."_ Emmett empized on big sitting up in his chair. I rolled my eyes at him. _"Do you have a problem with it?"_ He asked with a curious, nervous look. Like maybe, he said too much to me.

"_I'm not a judgmental person. And I don't have a mouth either." _Emmett smiled at me.

"_Yeah James said you were cool."_ Emmett stood up unbuttoning his shirt. I looked away not sure what he was doing until I felt him wrap it around me. Looked back to him he had a small smile playing in the corner of his lips. His hands ran down my arms stopping on either side of my hips as he leaned in closer to me. With out meaning too I licked my lips wanting to feel his against mine. Emmett was inches way from me. "_Better?"_ He asked in a charming whisper.

At that very moment, Lips inches a part, both of or breathing was shallow, our eyes locked on one another, I swear I stepped out of my own body to watch what was happing. Emmett's eyes where sincere. I knew just from talking to him yesterday and today he was an honest man. He was a bit cocky but I liked that in a guy. Something deep in my guy told me he was the one for me. I knew right then Emmett would do whatever it took to keep me safe, I knew he would be honest and I knew I would do the same for him. I mean I'm not really for the whole love at first sight thing, but there was something about Emmett that drew me to him. Have you ever just had that gut feeling when you meet some one and you knew there going to be a part of your life. That's how I felt about Emmett. I knew he would be a big part of my life.

I inhaled his intoxicating sent, closing my eyes telling my self to breath. It took me a few moments but I finally manages to speak.

"_I think everything is going to be better now."_ I said in a low whisper, Emmett leaned in a bit closer, our lips weren't touching just yet but they where so close I could feel my lips tingle with the present of his. I could feel Emmett's breath lightly against my skin giving me goose bumps.

"_You're the one I have always dreamed about."_ Emmett spoke in a broken whisper before his lips finally met mine, making my head spin. I felt like I was in a fairy tale movie finally getting my prince. Our lips slightly parted allowing each other entrance to explore one another. Emmett's tongue massaged against mine. I was getting light headed and it was harder to breath, so I slowly pulled back from him taking a few deep breathes before opening my eyes. Emmett was smiling at me. "_Did I take your breath away?"_ He asked with a cocky grin forming.

"_Not quite but almost. Why do you take a lot of girl's breaths away."_ I asked in a challenging tone. Emmett stiffed a laugh.

"_I'm not going to ask about past boyfriends so you shouldn't ask either. It's just the past is the past and I want to work on the future."_ Emmett said positioning himself in between my legs rubbing my arms. I had to admit it, I didn't want to know about any other girls he as with, and none of my ex's mattered, there was a reason they are my ex's, for one reason or another I didn't want them to be a part of my life any more.

The sliding door opened up, Both Emmett and I looked back to see who it was.

"_Hey Bella, sorry but I'm going to take off. Angela needs to get home, Wanna ride?"_ Rose asked slurring her words. Emmett looked at me waiting for my answer.

"_You sure you're ok to drive Rose?"_ I asked knowing her answer.

"_Bella I'm fine, James ugh, sobered me up when we where up stairs. I'm just really tired now."_ Ok that wasn't the answer I expected. Emmett laughed leaning his head on my shoulder.

"_Where is James?"_ I asked afraid for her next answer.

"_Passed out in the room hey can you have him look for my bra in the morning I couldn't find it and to be honest I don't know when I took it off."_ Ok that was it I didn't need to know anymore. I felt Emmett shaking with laughter.

"_Well you are my ride. I have work in the morning too." _I didn't really want to go but I had to be responsible.

"_Why don't you let me take you home, I'll ugh look for James and get him up so I can take you guys home."_ Emmett suggested helping me off the patio counter. After everyone else was gone, we went to look for James. Emmett smacked him around until he woke up in a drunken daze. The car ride back home was quite. Besides Emmett and I talking about music and stuff. I was getting tired. I kept yawning causing Emmett to yawn.

"_You better stop that Brat."_ Emmett smacked my leg playfully.

"_Sorry Jerk., I can't help if you're boring me."_ I teased him back. He shook his head smiling.

"_There is nothing boring about me, your just trashed and high. You probably wont even remember being at my house tonight."_

"_Are you going to remember?"_ I asked him thinking about our kiss.

"_I'll never forget, you're lips are delicious, can't wait to taste them again."_ We where at a red light, Emmett wiggled his eyebrows over at me. I cause I was still pretty drunk. I climbed over to him. Grabbing his chin with my hand giving him the most enthusiastic, fierce, sexy kiss I could manage. Emmett wrapped a arm around my waist pulling me over his lap kissing me back. We stopped when I bright light shinned in on us. Emmett pushed me back.

"_Shit, it's a cop."_ He said getting really nervous looking back from the review mirror. "_Just stay _

_quite let me do the talking."_ Emmett said rolling down his window as the officer approached.

"_Is there a problem officer."_ Emmett said in a calm tone.

"_License and registration. Where you aware you missed a green light?"_ The officer said shining his light in the car. I recognized the voice.

"_Hi Ronnie!"_ I said waving making myself more comfortable and adjusting my shirt.

"_Oh hello Isabella, How are you doing tonight?"_ He said taking Emmett Driver license.

"_I'm great, sorry about that. My boy friend here was just saying something really sweet and I couldn't help but kiss him."_ I took Emmett's hand in mine. He was really tense, but once I held his hand, he relaxed.

"_Edward hasn't mentioned you has a boyfriend."_

"_Yeah, it's sort of a new thing. He just came home from Iraq with James."_

"_Oh James is back? Well tell him I said hello, Try kissing when you're parked. You kids have a good night."_ I waved good-bye while he walked away. Emmett waited for the light to change again.

"_You're cool with cops huh?"_ Emmett rubbed his forehead.

"_Yeah, Edward is a cop. At first, I hated it but they all know me now. I never get in trouble for speeding or anything really. So if you roll with me you'll be safe from the law." _Emmett nodded his head laughing.

"_I was sure we where going to get caught up, I'm sure he could smell the liquor on my breath, plus James passed out in the back, And your still under age. Plus I got some supply in the back."_ Emmett looked relived.

"_Sorry, I don't know what came over me."_

"_No are you kidding, that was the hottest shit ever. I was more worried about getting you caught up. I could care less about my self."_

"_Well you better start caring. What are you doing tomorrow?"_ I leaned against the window looking at him.

"_Probably hangout at home until my girl gets off work."_ He gave me a cocky smile that showed off his dimples.

"_Well after you're done fucking with her why don't you stop by our house. I'm making dinner."_ I gave him a cocky smile back. Emmett let out a loud laugh.

"_I'll see if I can fit it in my busy schedule."_

Before I knew it we where in front of my house. The sky was staring to lighten up. I as going to hate working today. Emmett helped me get James in the house. We tossed him on the couch, then I walked him back out.

"_I had fun tonight."_ I said as Emmett opened his car door.

"_Yeah it was cool. So what time are you off tomorrow?"_

"_Five, but I have to stop at the store to get dinner so I won't be home until about 6:30"_

"_Ok, I'll probably come by around 7. Go get a few hours of sleep, I wouldn't want to have you all cranky yelling at those kids for no reason."_ I pushed Emmett playfully, even though it did no good he barely moved. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"_Good nigh Isabella."_ He said turning to get in his truck, I waved good night yawning again. I went inside and didn't even change I passed out on my bed still wearing Emmett's shirt.

I woke up three hours later to my alarm going off. I was surprised when I woke up feeling refreshed. I didn't have a hangover and I was in a good mood. In the shower, I thought about last night. It got kind of crazy, I didn't think I would have ended up alone with Emmett but I was glad I did. Like I said, I just had a gut feeling about him. I'm not in love with him but I do like him, and I can't wait to see what happens betweens us.

Jasper was the only one up when I was done getting ready. He was eating a bowl of cereal when I walked in the kitchen.

"_How was your night?"_ He asked once he seen me.

"_Good, I ended up hanging out with James and Emmett. We had a lot of fun."_ Jasper pulled his eyebrows together.

"_Why are you so happy this morning?"_ Jasper asked holding in his smile. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"_Because I can ok. I'm going to be late I'll see you later."_ I grabbed my stuff getting in my car. When I turned on my car, I saw a piece of paper on my windshield so I reached out for it. I laughed when I opened it.

_***Brat! _

_You kissed me practically making my heart jump out of my chest, left with my shirt and got me _

_pulled over. Yet you still didn't ask for my number. See what I mean Spoiled Brat. ;-) Emmett 951- 555-8345 ***_

I saved his number in my phone before I hurried off to work. I got there with five minutes to spear so I texted Emmett just to let him know I got his note.

_** Wake up Jerk!!! If I have to be up and suffering then so, do you! ** Bella_

_** Good morning Brat, How is work? Loving it?**Em_

_** Yea I actually woke up in a good mood, I can't imagine why though.**Bella_

_** Cause I'm magical. Ha-Ha… get to work**Em _

I left it at that not having time to argue with him. I could tell he was a morning person and that was something I have never been. I hate mornings, I'm more of a night person.

When I got home Emmett was already there watching football with the guys while I cooked. He kept making jokes about being surprised that I cook for my self. Or that I can cook at all. He really thought I was a spoiled brat but I think he sort of likes that about me, its like a challenge. No one said anything about our interaction with one another. We weren't all over each other but we where being vocally flirtaouse. At one point Emmett came in to the kitchen to get a drink. He stood over my shoulder watching me grade cheese. He went to reach for one but I smacked his hand away. Emmett flipped me to face him.

"_That wasn't nice."_ He said looking down my shirt, I smirked at him pushing his chin up to look at me.

"_I'm a brat, I don't like being nice."_ Emmett leaned his forehead down to mine.

"_True." _He gave me a quick kiss before grabbing some cheese running out the kitchen laughing. I was glad everyone got along with him, it will make it easier when we are officially together. Right now where just getting to know each other better. I always jumped into a relationship but I learned through experience it's beet to get to know them before you get serious with them. Diner was good. It felt just like old times. When James was gone we always where quite at the table but lately he has been living things up, with the help of Emmett.

Please review Please, please review!!!


	4. Surprising day out

_Point of View: Emmett_

_So I guess it is my turn to give my point of view on things. So pay attention I have a lot to say about this crazy ass girl named Isabella. Since I have meet her she has kept my on my feet, in a good way of course. It has been about three weeks now since we meet and let me tell you something; James was right about his sister. See one night we were on night watch and we started talking about the perfect girl. I gave my detailed description, not that I sat around thinking about it all day but there is only so much to do out there. _

_Anyway James said the girl I described was pretty much his sister and that when we got home I should meet her. I knew the second she opened her mouth to talk to me he was right. I love a girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. Isabella's attitude is sexy, and her confidence makes me want her even more. Plus she can party hard. She is a boss, and that what I want, someone I can count on. A rider who will have my back as much as I would have hers. James was certain we would get along, lucky she was single when I meet her I jumped on that the first chance I got. _

_OK we're not together, together but we're always talking and hangout out. She wanted to get to know each other first, which I respect. And what is even hotter in a weird way is she hasn't given it up yet. She is one of the first girls to have me actually wait and work for it. It is a big turn on for me._

_James birthday is coming up soon so Bella wants to go shopping today. Plus I needed to get some new shirts and stuff so we decided to go to the mall. Take a look how our day went, I don't know think anyone expected it to turn out the way it did._

"_What are you going to get for James?"_ I stood behind Bella hoping it wasn't the shirt she was looking at because I wanted it, it would look better on me anyway.

"_I don't know what he would want."_ she leaned back into me.

"_Well I don't think he would want that shirt."_ I put an arm around her waist holding her in place. I couldn't get enough of her being close to me.

"_You don't like?"_ She asked looking up at me. "_I was going to get it for you."_ She smiled knowing dam well I liked the shirt.

"_Well in that case, yea love the shirt."_ We both laughed and looked around some and I had the same taste in stuff so Bella was asking my opinion on everything.

"_You know what James needs?" _We were walking past Watch Master.

"_What?"_ Bella was looking down stairs.

"_He needs a watch."_ I took her hand directing her into the watch shop.

"_That's a good idea; He doesn't have a nice one."_ She held on to my hand while we looked around.

"_We could get him a really good one and split the cost if you want." _I suggested knowing a good watch can get pricey, and she doesn't make that much at the Y.A.

"_You would want to do that?"_ She asked looking down at the watches with a surprised tone.

"_Yeah, why not. I know you're good for the money. Plus I knew where you live."_ I said teasing her.

"_Oh I see the big dog is coming out of you, I'm scared."_ She said sarcastically rolling her eyes at me. We looked at a few watches until Bella saw one she really liked. She had expensive taste but so did I. The watch she picked out was $1200 We ordered the watch and I paid for it. I told her she could pay me whenever she wanted. Honestly, I didn't care about the money but I know she wouldn't let me buy it; she wanted it to come from her as well.

"_Wanna help me pick out some new bras?"_ Bella asked taking my hand walking toward Victoria secret.

"_Why? I don't ever get to see them on you."_ I was only half-sarcastic with her.

"_Awe are you pouting?"_ She leaned into my side laughing putting her arm around my back while I put mine around her shoulders.

"_Maybe a little, don't get me wrong I love making out with you but I am a man."_ I moved her shirt to look down it. Bella let me for a second them moved my hand away. I couldn't wait to see her tits, they look amazing with clothes on I could only imagine with clothes off.

"_Well maybe I'm waiting for some thing specific to happen between us first."_ Some times, I think she liked teasing me; she must get a kick out of it.

"_Like what? Blue balls? Because baby that's all you have given me."_ She laughed pushing me away walking into the store.

"_I'll tell you what I'll let you pick out anything you want in the store and when we get to that point I'll wear it for you." _I looked around the store raising an eyebrow.

"_Deal. But you have to give me a hint as to what you want to happen between us." _I said rubbing my hands together liking where this was going.

"_There is one question you haven't asked me yet."_ She completely lost me with that one. We're always asking each other questions. What question was she talking about? Bella picked up a black and blue laced bra holding it up to her.

"_What do you think?"_ She asked striking a pose.

"_It's cute, I want sexy."_ She giggled her laugh setting it back down.

"_Show me sexy then."_ She said with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"_Isabella?"_ A deep voice called her name from behind me, Bella's mouth dropped open like she was seeing a ghost.

"_J-J-Jacob?"_ She asked with confusion, I turned around to see a person who I instantly knew was her brother. They didn't look alike but you could see the similarity.

"_Oh my god Izzy! Look at you you're beautiful!"_ He pulled her into a hug. Bella hugged him back with tears building up in her eyes. She doesn't talk much about him but when she does; you could see the hurt in her eyes.

"_Jacob where have you been? You never called or visited. You just left us."_ Bella was staring to get mad at him. I moved closer to her feel the need to protect her from him.

"_I know Izzy. I'm Sorry. It's a long story I will tell you and the guys. How's mom?"_ Bella's eyes dropped and I knew this wasn't the place for this conversation.

"_Why don't you follow us back to her place so you can talk?"_ I said stepping in.

"_Who are you?"_ Jacob looked at me with a glare.

"_I'm Emmett. Bella's boyfriend." _I held out my hand for him to shake. Bella raised an eyebrow at me, and I winked at her already knowing what she was thinking. That isn't a talk we have had yet but that's what I saw myself as.

"_Jacob Black."_ Jacob shook my hand. "_That sounds good where are you guys parked?"_ Once we got into my truck, I took Bella's hand in mine.

"_Are you ok?"_ I asked before I turned it on.

"_I think so. I'm just shocked. I thought about the moment I saw him again a million times, that was not how I pictured it. I thought I would be happier to see him, but I'm mad at him." _She was looking straight out the front windshield.

"_Well, just give him a chance to explain things."_ I was trying to be supportive of her, Bella smiled over at me.

"_So you're my boyfriend now?"_ She asked making her smile grow brighter.

"_We're together everyday. We're affectionate in public. I let you in by telling you things about myself not a lot of people know so yeah I think that considers us going out."_ Bella pulled her hand away from me turning in her seat to face me.

"_You never asked."_ She cleared her throat and I instantly knew what question she was talking about earlier.

"_Will you be my brat?"_ I asked trying not to laugh. Bella scooted closer to me.

"_You're a jerk, but yes I will."_ She leaned her head on my shoulder so I put my arm around her.

"_James isn't going to be so nice about this."_ She said sounding a little stressed.

"_Don't worry about it babe. If he gets out of hand I'll talk to him."_ In an attempt to comfort her, I rubbed her thigh. All I knew from James was he hated Jacob for leaving because there mom was so worried about him that she got sick. Then Isabella walked around like a piece of her died. Being that they're twins and my sister and I are very close twins I understand why Bella would be so depressed about it. When Alice and I fight, we say some pretty fucked up shit to each other and sometimes we won't talk for weeks. But the second one of us caves in and calls we instantly forgive and forget. It seemed to be that way with Bella and Jacob. Bella always goes out of my way to make me feel more comfortable when we go out and things so I had to do my best to be here for her, to try to help make things easier. When we pulled up to the house, I could feel how tense Bella was getting seeing all her brothers were home. I got out staying behind her giving her enough room. She walked up to Jacob cautiously.

"_Jake if they give you a hard time its just because they were hurt when you left, don't take it to personal."_ I could tell they where both nervous. Bella took my hand walking inside. Jacob stayed behind me as we walked in.

"_Hey sis, what did you buy?"_ James said pulling her under his arm. He knew we went shopping for him today, nosy son of a bitch.

"_Nothing James. Hey um I ran into someone at the mall."_ Bella turned to face Jacob. I saw James clench his fist.

"_What the hell do you want?"_ James spoke throw his teeth.

"_James he is family. Stop it."_ Bella pleaded with him. It took him a few moments to relax his stance, which I know he was only doing for her benefit.

"_Jacob is that you?"_ Jacob turned to smile at Jasper, but Jasper tackled him like kid brother would do. They playfully swatted at each other. Edward was next to walk in, it was almost as if he knew Jacob would be there.

"_Welcome home little brother."_ Edward greeted him with a hug.

"_This isn't his home, and a brother would never disappear on his family, a good brother would have showed up for his own mother's funeral."_ James snapped tensing up again. I walked over to him moving Bella out of the way. She already looked hurt.

"_Mom's gone?"_ I heard Jacob say in a broken tone. Bella went over to him while I walked outside with James.

"_That jerk has some fucking nerve coming over here."_ James said once we where out side, he began to pace back and forth.

"_Bella wants him here."_ I said watching him carefully. He looked like he was going to snap.

"_FUCK THAT! Bella has a weak heart and is too forgiving. I don't give a shit about there twin bond she uses as an excuse. It's all bullshit I'm closer to her then he ever was."_ James rubbed his face frustrated. "_He thinks he can just take off for years then walk back in and steal my baby sister from me he is fucking wrong. Killing is not that hard for me. You know that."_ That was a red flag for me, James had a look of hate in his eyes, and I had to do something but what.

"_James, man relax. Bella isn't going to shut you out because he is here. She just missed her brother."_ I said in a calm tone trying to lighten the mood.

"_Fuck that, when we were younger he would turn her against me, He made her believe we didn't love her because they had different dads. She never let us close to her. It took forever to convince her he was a jerk and that we loved her no matter what. Now that he is back she was slowly faded away and I'll kill him."_ Shit I didn't know all of that, it's sort of selfish of him but that was when they were kids, I know Bella means a lot to James, she is his best friend but he needs to grow up and let Bella have all her talked outside awhile before Bella came out. She was obviously upset with her brothers, so I gave her a big hug.

"_You ok?"_ I asked in a whisper kissing the top of her strawberry scented hair. She nodded yes looking over at James.

"_James, why are you so upset?"_ She asked walking over to him. James looked at me asking me to leave with his eyes so I went inside.

"_It's just fucked up of him to hold a grudge over something I didn't know about, Fuck I can't believe mommy is gone."_ Jacob had his head in his hands. Edward was patting his back. I don't know if I was out of line but I had to say something.

"_That's not what he is pissed about. He thinks your going to come between him and Bella. He said when you were kids you would make her believe they hated her and you would turn her against him. They're really close now and to be honest if I were you I would think twice before trying to pull any of that shit again. War fucks with your head and makes you territorial."_ Jacob looked up at me with narrowed eyes. "_Who are you to say anything to me, you don't know me, and I doubt you know much about my family. I think you should mind our own damn bussiness and let me and MY family reunite, Maybe you should leave."_ I took in a deep breath trying not to let the anger inside me rise.

"_He is family Jake. He also happens to be my boyfriend so I would appreciate it if you talked to him with respect. I love and I missed you but you have no right to talk to him like that. James might be upset with you and he has every right to. But that man standing right there saved James life in Iraq. Show some respect. I'll welcome you into my life if that's what you want but it's been to long you have to show me you want to really be apart of this family .You can't walk in here talking shit to anyone of us. If anything we should be talking to you like that"_ Bella was standing by the door with James, who had a cocky ass smile on his face proud of his sister. I have to admit I felt pretty good about what she had just said. Jacob looked around at each of us.

"_I'm sorry man."_ Jacob said to me standing up. "L_ook I got to go, I have to work tonight, when we can get together again?"_ he asked looking around at everyone,

"_We still have Sunday dinners, your welcome to come then."_ Bella said giving him a hug goodbye. Then coming over to me with a skip in her step wrapping her arms around my neck. Giving me a sexy kiss, I pulled her closer to me returning her kiss. She pulled away looking me in the eyes. "_I'll never let anyone come between us, NO ONE!"_ The way she looked at me actually gave me chills and for the first time in all my life, I got weak in the knees. That was the moment I fell in love with her. I knew at the moment I could trust her with my life, and all my deepest secrets.

**Please leave a **_**review**_** on what you think of Jacobs Return!!!!!**


	5. He knows me too well :

**Point of View: **BELLA

My heart was torn in two when James walked out of the house not wanting to welcome Jacob back. I knew he would be difficult but he was outraged when he saw Jacob while the others where welcoming. I let Emmett go talk to him; maybe he could talk James into not being such a jerk.

"_Mom's gone?" _Jacob said in a heart breaking tone.

"_Yeah Jake, three years ago she was in a bad car crash."_ Jasper sat next to him. It was weird; he didn't seem that shocked by it. He looked up set but he didn't look like he just found out his mom died. I should have let it sink in a little more but I was anxious.

"_OK, Jake I'm glad to see you, I'm sorry you had to find out about mom like this but I need some answers where the hell where you? Have you been in town the whole time?"_ I was having some serious mixed emotions right now. As happy as I was to see him, I never realized just how mad I really was at him.

"_No I haven't been here the whole time, I went to La with some friends, I was into a lot of bad things back then and I fucked up, messing with the wrong people, I had to leave to keep you guys safe. I work at Bertech waste management and I got a transfer. I been in town for a few weeks but I didn't know how to get a hold of you guys." _I narrowed my eyes at him; his tone was scripted like he was resisting lines from a play.

"_What kind of trouble where you in to?"_ I asked leaning next to Edward who has been quite since his greeting to Jacob.

"_Listen Bell's that was in the past I have had to work hard to let it go, I can we not talk about it. I missed you."_ Jacob leaned back. "_What's new with everyone?"_ Jacob changed the subject .Edward moved away from me to sit on the couch across from Jacob. I knew there was more to the story then what he was saying, there had to be. Something just wasn't right with him.

"_Well I'm getting married to Victoria in the fall."_ Edward told everyone who would listen that he was finally getting married.

"_That's no shock; I knew you would always end up together." _Jacob laughed. "_But congratulations, you two going to be having kids any time soon?"_

"_Where planning on trying after the wedding. So you might be an uncle soon."_ Edward smiled proudly at the mention of kids.

"_Where you guys working?"_ Jacob asked taking his phone out and reading a text.

"_Well I'm a cop. Working on becoming a detective too."_ Edward answered first. Jacob looked at him impressed, sitting up in his seat.

"_Really? That cools. What division you in?"_ Jacob was suddenly really interested in Edwards's life. I walked out letting them catch up. I wanted to check on James anyway.

When I walked out Emmett looked over at me concerned. He gave me a hug squeezing me extra tight.

"_You ok?" _He asked kissing the top of my head. I smiled at him nodding yes before I walked over to James.

"_James, why are you so upset?"_ Before he answered me he looked at Emmett, Emmett gave me a quick smile and walked back inside giving us some privacy.

"_How can you let him just walk back into your life, don't you remember all the shit he did to keep you from being close to us."_ James was talking through his teeth fighting to keep his anger in caged with in him.

"_Yes, I remember and I'm not letting him in that easy he will not come in between us or anyone else. He is still family. James you're my best friend, I need you."_ James sighed pulling me into a hug.

"_Ok, that's all I needed to hear then."_ I should have known he would be worried about that. Jacob said a lot of shit to keep me to him self when we where younger. He said he always felt like the odd one out and convinced me they didn't really like me and didn't think of me as a sister.

"_Come on lets go inside. He is your brother too."_ James gave me a forced smile. When we walked in Jacob was talking shit to Emmett, who was only trying to help us out. It made me mad that Jacob thought he could talk to him that way

"_Who are you to say anything to me, you don't know me, and I doubt you know much about my family I think you should mind our own dam business and let me and MY family reunite, Maybe you should leave."_ James was standing behind me; I stopped at the door listening to Jacob. He was being very hostel with Emmett for no reason. I was not going to let that happen, Jacob doesn't even know Emmett and here he was talking to him with such disgust.

"_He is family Jake, He also happens to be my boyfriend so I would appreciate it if you talked to him with respect. I love and I missed you but you have no right to talk to him like that. James might be upset with you and he has every right to but That man standing right there saved James life in Iraq. Show some respect. I'll welcome you into my life if that's what you want but it's been to long you have to show me you want to really be apart of this family. You can't walk in here talking shit to anyone of us, If anything we should be talking to you like that. "_ My tone was full of authority; All the guys looked at me with shook. Emmett stared at me with a blank look. Like he didn't expect me to defend him. Jasper was looking at Edward and Edward was staring at me with a smile. Jacob looked at me in disbelief then over to Emmett.

"_I'm sorry man."_ Jacob forced himself to say.

"_I'll never let anyone come between us, NO ONE!"_ I looked deep into his eyes. Emmett gave me a dazzling smile as he looked at me in the most adoring way. I couldn't help but to blush at how intently he was looking in my eyes. Some one cleared there throat but we held our stare, Emmett put his hands on my hips pulling me close to him before giving me the most forceful kiss I have ever had. My body was completely pressed into him, his hands roamed over me resting just above my ass.

"_Ok you guys knock it off."_ Jasper spoke up in disgust.

"_Yeah man that is my sister you're groping."_ We turned around to see the three of them all looking like they tasted something gross. I turned around leaning into Emmett holding my hands over his on my hips.

"_Isn't this what you wanted James?"_ I asked laughing at the guys uncomfortable. James rolled his eyes walking away followed by Jasper.

"_So What's new with you Sis?"_ Jacob asked once Emmett sat down where he patted his leg for me to sit down.

"_I go to Ucla and I work at the Y.A teaching Hip hop class, I party like a sexy rock star."_ I said sitting on Emmett's lap with my hand playing with his hair. Emmett laughed resting his head on my shoulder. "_What's so funny?"_ I asked looking down at him; he moved his head where only I could see him, His smile brightened

"_You sexy Rock star you."_ Emmett said in a teasing tone. I herd James laugh, Edward Chuckled.

"_You saying I'm not sexy?"_ I asked in a cocky tone I knew I was sexy.

"_No you are, just did you have to throw that in for your brother?"_ He laughed again I went to smack him but he had had my arms locked in his arms grasp. Emmett tossed me in to the couch He was now hovering over me.

"_We do need to go back to the mall you know, I didn't get to pick my ugh outfit out."_ Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me before ticking me. I laughed trying to stop him. Jacob cleared his throat loud enough to get everyone attention.

"_How's school going?"_ He asked with a clear look of distaste for the public affection given to me by my boy friend.

"_Ugh, It's going good. I graduate next year. What's going on in your life?"_ I asked as Emmett took out his phone. Jacob was going to answer but instead he watched Emmett as he answered his phone.

"_What up?…….. Oh yea I got that…..sure give me like an hour…"_ Emmett hung up. I knew he was going to leave to go make a deal and honestly, I wanted to go, just to be with him.

"_That's rude you know."_ Jacob said to Emmett looking him up and down.

"_What?"_ Emmett was as confused as I was.

"_Answering your phone while where talking, you could have at least gone outside."_ Jacobs's eye narrowed.

James laughed. "_Jacob shut the hell up you fucking swear like we need to respect you, you left us, you should be kissing our asses not the other way around."_ James said with his anger rising again. Edward put a hand on James shoulder trying to calm him down he whispered something.

"_I'm not saying for my benefit it is rude, for Isabella's, We where in the middle of a conversation, she was about to answer me when he interrupted."_ Jacob tried to make a point.

"_Ok, I have had enough of this for one day, Baby I gotta go. Call me if you wanna chill later."_ Emmett said pulling me to him for a quick kiss. I could tell he wanted to say something to Jacob but out of respect, he was going to keep his mouth shut. I stood up behind him.

"_No, you don't got to go man, If anyone needs to go it's him,"_ James pointed at Jacob

"_Everyone knock it off!"_ I snapped at everyone now arguing. No one listened to me

"_Jacob you can't just walk in her demanding things."_ Edward said a bit annoyed.

"_Hello!!! Stop fighting!"_ I yelled again. Emmett was already out the door. James and Jacob where yelling at each other. Jasper Trying to calm James down, Edward Throwing in his two cents. "_Stop FIGHTING! Please! Your family, James stops it. Edward just shut up for a second." _I was in the middle not even being recognized. No one was listening to me so I decided to say fuck it and walk away.

They didn't even notice when I slammed the front door. Emmett was sitting in his Truck when I walked out side, He had the passenger door open and smiled at me when I realized he already knew me too well.

I got in with out saying anything Emmett drove off down the rode.

"_I don't think your twin like's your boyfriend too much."_ Emmett finally said squeezing my knee. I stiffed a laugh. "_Maybe I need a new twin, my boyfriend is kind of great."_ I said really glad that Emmett waited for me the way he did.

"_Yeah, I did good at teaching him how to be a boyfriend."_ Emmett said looking at the road with his charming smile.

" _Maybe he could give some pointers on how to be a brother."_ I said looking out my window still hearing the echo's of everyone's arguing.

"_It will be ok, They need to work out there differences, and Just you wait and see."_ Emmett tried to be supportive as he pulled into a gas station. He handed me his card. One time we where going to dinner, I assumed that even though we where in my car he would pump the gas, Big mistake. For now on if, we go to the gas station I have to pay and he pumps. He say's he isn't my butler so we do things as a team. I guess he had a point, It still would be nice if he did it all, I always see other girlfriends sitting in the car while the guy pays and pumps. Emmett say's their relationship will never work because those girl's take there men for granted. After he was done pumping, he went back in the gas station. I turned the truck on and played with the his I pod looking for a song when he came back in. Emmett had one of the single red roses they sell at the gas station in his hand. I smiled at how cute it was for him, but Emmett set it in front of the dashboard.

"_Don't get all excited, it's not for you."_ He backed out while I gave him a curious look.

"_Who's it for?"_ I didn't want to ask but the words jumped out of my mouth. Emmett smirked.

"_My girl friend."_ He laughed out loud reaching for the Rose. I laughed starting to blush. "_If looks could kill that would be it."_ Emmett laughed some more handing me the rose.

"_What look?"_ I asked smiling the Rose. Emmett shook his head then changed the subject.

"_That Rose means a lot, that's the first Rose of our relationship, It's our anniversary rose."_ I giggled at Emmett's remark.

"_You care about our anniversary?"_ I said with a raised eyebrow looking over at him.

"_Ugh, yea, I do have feelings, Today is the first day of our relationship Brat!"_ Emmett's looked offended.

"_Sorry, I didn't know jerks where sentimental."_ I said reaching for his hand. "_ So where celebrating our relationship by going on a drug deal?'_ I giggled again rubbing Emmett's hand.

"_Yeah, To commemorate how dangerous our love can be."_ We both laughed as Emmett pulled into a gated house. "_really this is just to show how much I trust you. I don't take girls on deals. But I know your special."_ He took his seat belt off kissing me and reaching behind my seat. My heart speeds up as I saw the shiny chrome gun Emmett Pulled out. "_Do you trust me?"_ He asked pulling the chamber to check for bullets.

"_With my life."_ I said in a soft whisper. I started to get nerves when Emmett got out of the truck slipping the gun in his pants and pulling his shirt over it.

"_Good, Then stay here. Lock the doors. Windows are bulletproof. Something goes wrong DO NOT get out of the car! You hear me?"_ Emmett said with a smile. I nodded as he shut the door. He went to the back pulling out a big duffle bag as he walked towards the house he hit winked locking the doors and setting the alarm with his key chain. My heart raced with anticipation as I waited for him to come back. My palms where sweaty and it got harder to breath every minute that ticked by. I played with the my phone looking up every couple of seconds. When I heard a door shut, I looked up relieved to see Emmett walk out with the same bag. He gave me a big smile as he walked over to me. He got in shutting the door throwing the duff bag behind him and turned the car on.

"_You ok Babe?'_ HE asked pulling out of the long driveway. I nodded yes looking at him checking to see if he was ok. "_Babe, Breath."_ Emmett said amused, I hadn't relieved I was holding my breath.

"_Sorry."_ I said looking away embarrassed.

"_Don't worry, and I always strap up when I deal, you weren't in any danger I would never put you in harms way."_ He took my hand bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"_They didn't want your product?"_ I asked looking back at the duffle bag.

"_They did. Everything went as planned."_ Emmett said in a chuckle. "_Now back to our celebrating where are we going to eat? I was thinking melting pot."_

"_I'm not dressed for melting pot, and I don't want to go home to change."_ I said sort of bummed because I wanted to go to the melting pot. It is a really nice really expensive restaurant. I have always wanted to go there but never had the chance. "_Plus you need reservations to go."_

"_Well I'm not dressed Either and we need to go finishes shopping so will get an outfit for diner, and let me take care of the rest. We have unfinished business at Victoria secret."_ Emmett adjusted his seat getting excited. I laughed a nerves laugh. "_Baby tonight is the first night of the rest of our lives."_ Emmett said before turning up the radio and rocking out next to me.

**Don't forget to review!!!!!**


	6. A day for first

Emmett carried our bags in the house; we had bought some dinner outfits for The Melting Pot. I bought a simple black low cut dress that Emmett approved of, and Emmett bought some black slacks and a nice blue button down shirt. When we got to The Melting Pot Emmett slipped the hostess a 100 dollars to get us a seat. I felt like I was dating someone famous.

After a great diner, we decided to head back to Emmett's house. Well I decide to go to his house. James kept calling our phones but I wouldn't let Emmett answer. I turned my phone off but Emmett refused to turn his off, you know business.

I swear every minute I'm with Emmett I feel drawn to him even stronger; he is the first person to ever challenge me in anything. I always got my way but with him he was the boss and to be honest I loved that about him. Plus I challenged him back and I think that was something he liked about me as well.

"_So what would you like to do Ms. Boss?"_ Emmett asked me moving closer to me looking down at my chest. I stepped back from him with raised eyebrow.

"_Just because I'm you girlfriend doesn't mean you can hit it."_ I said in a slow sexy tone. Emmett licked his lips before looking up at me.

"_I wasn't even thinking sex."_ He said trying to sound offended.

"_Uhhhuh,"_ I teased picking up my Victoria secret bag. "_I think we should order a movie, I'll be back."_ I wasn't showing it but I was really nerves. I almost tripped when I walked away to his bedroom restroom. There was nothing traditional about Emmett and mines relationship that was for sure and to be honest I have been wanting to do him from the first day. For him to be willing to wait was a huge plus for me. So while Emmett was picking out a few bras for me I went to the other side and got him something special for tonight. Like he said '_Today is special', _I fixed my make up and hair. I looked in the mirror nerves hoping Emmett liked what I bought. It was called _Sexy little things _collection from Victoria secret. It was black lace with pink lace trim with black garters, and I but on black the black stocking last.

"_You ok in there? Did you fall in"_ When I herd Emmett I quickly turned to the door.

"_No I'm fine."_ I shouted looking at my self-hoping I made the right decision in the out fit I picked.

"_Ok well I ordered the proposal it's supposed to be really funny, you want something to drink?"_ I could tell he was close to the door. I walked over to it taking one last breath before opening it. The look on Emmett's face was priceless. As soon as he seen me his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I posed in the doorway knowing I made the right choose.

"_How about some desert?"_ I said as sexy as I could_, _then biting my bottom lip. Emmett whipped his mouth not taking his eyes off me. I stepped closer to him waiting for the shock to subside. Once I was in arms reach Emmett pulled into him kissing me with so much passion my knees gave out, Emmett's arm where wrapped around me holding in in place. We moved backward to his king size bed. I pulled back wanting to take control. I went to push him on the bed but Emmett grabbed my hand pulling me and spinning me around. Before I knew it, I was laying on the bed and Emmett was striping his shirt off before climbing over me, holding me self-up with one hand kissing me, and letting his free hand roam over me. Emmett broke our kiss moving it to my neck.

"_Your so incredible hot, the things I'm going to do to you."_ He said in between kisses. I wrapped a leg around his hip grinding my hips into him letting out a low moan. I tugged at his hair bringing his lips to mine. I reached down pulling at his belt buckle; once I freed it, Emmett whipped it out from his pants throwing it behind him. Hesat up on his knees over looking my body.

"_See something you like?"_ I teased grabbing my breast teasing him.

"_You have no idea,"_ Emmett said in a small growl bringing him self down to my level where he flipped me around so I was laying on my stomach. Emmett began kiss the back of my neck and shoulders as his hands fumbled with the lacing that was holding my outfit together. Once he untied me Emmett ran his tongue down my back every so often leave a wet kiss. I grabbed on to the pillow the sensation of his tongue became more intent as he got closer to the dip in my back before my ass. My whole body quivered. Emmett stopped at my hips running his tongue back and forth, as he pulled down my matching cheeky panties. He scooted back while he pulled them down and I got up on my knee's spreading my legs slightly apart giving him a better view. I looked back seeing him lick his lips, before his eyes looked into mine.

"_It's all your's baby,"_ I cooed to him in a sexy purr. Emmett gave me a cheeky smile.

"_And no one else, don't make me kill an innocent man for tampering with what's mine."_ Emmett said making his way too me gently pushing me down so I was flat again. His lips found mine giving me a sensual heart-racing kiss before he broke it once again, this time I whimpered at the lost of his lips. "_Don't worry baby they won't be gone for long."_ Emmett said trailing his fingers down my back causing Goosebumps too spread over my body like wildfire. I gasped when I felt his lips on my left ass cheek, his tongue ran over it rapidly, this was something I have never left. My inner folds tingled at the feeling. Ass he switch side.

"_Oh my god."_ I gasped again as he gently bit my other cheek. I bit my lip letting out a moan. Emmett's hands pushed my legs part, my back arched in lifting my self up. I herd Emmett chuckle softly at my reaction.

"_Eger are we?"_ He said smug running his finger along my wet folds.

"_Yes."_ I moaned not able to stand the teasing. Emmett bent back down trailing his tongue from my ass to my inner thigh then switching sides. "_Oh God Emmett I need to feel you in me, please."_ I begged pushing back into him. Emmett moved back up towards me kissing me along the way. I could feel his rock hard erection against my thigh. Emmett ran a hand throw my hair getting a good grip on it he gently tugged forcing me to look up at him.

"_Out there you have say in everything we do, you're my partner in crime out there but in here, I'm the boss, what I say goes."_ His tone was rugged dangerous and fuck was he sexy. I have never been so turned on in all my life. Emmett gave me a dominated kiss letting go of my hair. "_Do we have an understanding?'_ Emmett asked kissing my neck with wet kisses.

"_Yes, you're the boss baby."_ I panted while he continued kissing my neck. His hand slipped under my flat stomach as he pulled me back with him. His thumb massaged my clit; I was already going to orgasm. I moaned out pulling on my own hair when Emmett suddenly Thrusted deep inside me. I screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, Emmett still rubbed my clit pulling slow back then again thrusting deeply inside me once again. The sensation of it flowed throw my entire body.

"_Oh my fuck, I'm ganna, oh my god."_ My sentences were broken, I couldn't think straight. Emmett grabbed a hold of my ass with both hands thrusting so hard into me I lost my balance barring my face in his pillow as the first orgasm flooded throw my body. After it subsided I pushed my self up out of breath, looking back at Emmett. His eyes where filled with lust as he kept a steady even pace.

"_You like that baby, you like how I make you feel?'_ Emmett said picking up his speed but maintaining his deep thrust into me.

"_yeesss" _I stuttered. Emmett let go of my ass laying himself over me as he switched his rhythm. My knees stayed up while Emmett took my hands bringing them behind my back. He held on to them as he pounded into me. My moans became frequent and high pitched. Emmett's grunts only made me hotter. After awhile Emmett released my hands.

"_Turn around my little vixen_"Emmett demanded pulling out of my opening stroking himself. I turned around watching him stroking himself up and down, he was about to glide back into me.

"_Wait!"_ I said covering my opening.

"_Are you forgetting our deal?"_ Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_No, but I can have a taste?"_ I asked eyeing his rock hard cock. Emmett gave me an approving look, so I got up placing my lips around him.

"_Oh shit."_ Emmett moaned when I swiped my tongue around his tip. I began to slowly move up and down with my head still using my tongue. "_Dam baby, fuck that feels bomb."_ Emmett had a hand on my head as he moaned and ground. "_Stop wait fuck your ganna make me bust."_ Emmett said out of breath pulling back from me. I smiled at him.

"_Yummy,"_ We both laughed Emmett crawled over to me meeting his lips with mine I laid back caressing his shoulders.

"_You do taste yummy."_ Emmett said into my mouth while I giggled. I lifted one leg over his shoulder while he entered me again this time not as ruff but still with hard enough thrust that I had to call out his name.

"_Emmett, you feel so good fuck don't stop."_ I said throwing my head back into the pillow feeling my release building again; I began matching his thrust with my own causing him to go deeper. Emmett put my leg down wrapping it around his hip, I followed with my other, and He took both my hands in one of his holding them behind my head.

"_Baby you feel so dam good I can't hold out any longer. Cum with me." _Emmett said softly in my ear pounding deeper into me, his thrust became frantic and needy.

"_Just like I'm so close, fuck."_ I moaned before kissing his next one last hard thrust in sent us both over the edge. We both called out each other's name as we road out our orgasms together. Emmett briefly collapsed over me before rolling over pulling on to his chest. I laid my head down hearing his heart racing. We sat in silence until our rapid breathing became more regular.

"_Fucking A your amazing fuck." _Emmett said ticking my back with the tips of his fingers.

"_Your definitely the boss in the bedroom."_ I said still out of breath. Emmett laughed as I looked up at him. I rolled over to the side of him. "_What time is it?"_ I asked feeling like Jell-O.

"_Shit it's 1:30" _Emmett said rubbing a hand throw his hair. I yawned feeling sleepy.

"_I have school in the morning."_ I said snuggling in his chest.

"_Can you take the day off; I want you to stay the night."_ Emmett said playing with my back again.

"_Come stay at my hose with me, I have test tomorrow I have to take. And then that way when I get home you will already be there."_ I said wanting to sleep next to him too.

"_Yeah ok, I guess that will work."_ Emmett said getting up slapping my ass. "_Your so fucking hot I swear, I'm a lucky ass man."_

"_Yeah well don't get unlucky and fuck up on me." _I was being serious, all my ex's have all cheated on me or where big Dicks. I mean I like a jerk's because they have nice sides to them.

"_Nope, I'm not a fuck up, your stuck with me now."_ Emmett said putting his shirt on.

I laughed watching him reach for some sweats. He then grabbed some clothes for tomorrow. "_Want some sweats?"_ He asked sitting on the bed putting his shocks on.

"_I don't think your sweats will fit me."_ I wrapped his sheet around me getting a little cold. I went to look for my clothes but I guess they where still down stairs.

"_My sister has some in her room. She bought a shit load of clothes for when she is out here so she doesn't have to pack. There new with tags on them."_ He said walking out the door. I picked up the clothes we throw all over his room when he came back in. He handed me an Ed Hardy tack set. I took it pulling the sweats on quickly because I was cold. I put on my bra zipping the hoddie up were you could still see a lot of my cleavage. Then I made Emmett's bed while he went to grab his phone. He walked in laughing.

"_I have 25 missed calls from James. He didn't know you left with me. I think they think you went walking and got kid napped."_ He handed me his phone. There was a text from James.

~_What the fuck Emmett! All I want to know is if she is with you or not! Answer your phone! ~_

I laughed and handed it back.

"_Come on lets go."_ Emmett said laughing putting an arm around me.

When we pulled up all the lights where on, I knew they all stayed up waiting for me. Emmett held my hand as we walked in. When the door shut all three of my brothers where on there feet.

"_Where the hell where you?"_ Edward said in a panicked tone.

"_Why the hell didn't you two answer your dam phone?"_ James yelled pulling me into a hug. Japer pulled me to him next.

"_We were so worried about you."_ He said softly in my ear. I pulled back taking a deep breath.

"_I left because you were all being Jerks. How dare you guys fight like that? Jacob is as much you brother as he is mine and even though I didn't like how he talked about Emmett I wasn't going to try and hurt him, JAMES"_ I said I a steady firm tone. They all hung their heads down. "_I mean really you guys were acting like a pack of wolves."_

"_Where sorry, it's just old habits die hard." _James said with a guilty smile. I yawned leaning back into Emmett. James squinted his eyes.

"_IS that a hicky?"_ James said moving closer looking at Emmett; I turned around looking at his neck.

"_Oh shit, I'm sorry babe."_ I laughed rubbing his neck Emmett shrugged it off.

"_Oh oh that just did you two; no you know what I don't want to know I'm going to bed."_ James stormed off muttering something under his breath.

"_Emmett's staying the night."_ I said to Edward and Jasper who where walking away to their rooms. Edward raised an eyebrow. I could tell he was going to say something but I guess he decide he was too tired to her me bitch him out and get my way anyway. Jasper gave us a sleepy wave.

Once I changed in to something, more comfortable I climbed in bed with Emmett. He laid on his back opening his arm as an invitation to snuggle up to him. I traced circles on his chest while we laid there in silence.

"_Don't fuck this up ok?"_ I said falling asleep.

"_I already told you I'm not a fuck up. Were going to be fine, get some sleep baby."_ I closed me eyes smiling too my self.


	7. Jacob needs us

**Hope you enjoy!**

"_**Where is your shadow?"**_** Jacob said throw gritted teeth as I approached him at the restaurant table. I rolled my eyes hating how the two didn't get along. Every time they are in the same room, all they do is bicker amongst one another. I let Emmett defended him self because most of the time Jacob started the arguments. It's been three months since Jacobs return and as nice as it is to have him around, it was a big head ache at the same time. James just couldn't let go of the grudge he had over Jacob and Jacob walked around like he was the shit. Edward and Jasper where ok with him but I could tell they held back at times.**

"_**He is watching the game with James, and Edward. I figured we could have some quality time."**_** I sat down picking up my menu. Jacob's face smoothed and he became more relaxed. **

"_**Good, I miss our quality time."**_** Jacobs tone was lighter. "**_**How is school going you sticking with it? Don't let Emmett distract you."**_** He said looking at his menu. I took in a deep breath. **

"_**School is fine and as distracted as I would like Emmett to make me, he won't allow it." **_

"_**Emmett's big on school huh? Did he go to collage?"**_** Jacob took a drink from his beer. **

"_**He went to the marines and went to school throw them**_**." I set my menu down knowing what I wanted. **

"_**Well what does he do for money? I never hear him talking about work or anything. What does he do?"**_** I looked down at the table not about to answer his question. "**_**Hmm, Bella?"**_** Jacobs know it all attitude was really pissing me off. He was talking to me like he was my elder rather then my twin brother and technically I was his elder, I was born ten minutes before him.**

"_**Why do you hate him? You never even gave him a chance."**_** I asked demanding a response from him. **

"_**Because I see right throw him, he is a controlling piece of shit, and one day he is going to run out of his marine money or whatever he is living off of and you will have to support him, And that is why I hate him, he is using you and James should be ashamed for allowing it."**_** Jacob tone was nonchalant. The waiter came over to take over order; I ordered a chicken Caesar salad. When the waiter finally walked away, I snapped at Jacob. **

"_**You don't know him, he is a great man who looks out for me, get over your self already. He is who I am going to be with, one day I will marry him and you will be the uncle to our unborn kids so knock it of I'm sick of hearing about it."**_** My tone was final I was really sick of this argument. **

"_**Ok, fine, what are you working on in school?"**_** Jacob asked with sorry eyes. **

"_**Why are we always talking about me, what up with you?"**_** I felt my phone vibrating, I knew it was Emmett and I knew it would piss Jacob off but I pulled it out anyway. It was a text from Emmett. **

_**I miss you vixen, hurry up and come home, daddy needs some lovin~**_** I giggled to my self. He couldn't stand to be away from me, and we were both nyphos when it came to each other. **

"_**We talk about you because I'm boring and have nothing going on."**_** Jacob said clearly annoyed. **

"_**Did you finish school?"**_** I asked sipping on my coke. **

"_**Yea I did."**_

"_**What did you do after you graduated?" **_**I asked wanting more detail about my twin. **

"_**I worked,"**_** Jacob said bored with the conversation. **

"_**Why didn't you ever come back for me like you promised?"**_** I asked looking at him for a reaction intently; Jacob flinched running his hand throw his hair. **

"_**I wish I would have, maybe you would have."**_** He stopped talking and just looked at me. "**_**My life was unstable for a long time. You need a stable life and I thought you would have had it out here but I was wrong, Bella, your drinking is a little much your not even 21 yet, do you mess with Anything else other then drinking?"**_** Jacob looked truly looking concerned; I redirected the question not wanting to hear his reaction about me smoking. **

"_**Jacob what where you into that made you leave?"**_

"_**Does it matter?"**_** Jacob asked in a low town looking away from me.**

"_**Yes, it matter's, How do you expect me to let you in my life with out any answers?"**_

"_**Ok, it's pretty bad though."**_** He warned with shame in his eyes. "**_**I was selling dope. I started when we where freshmen. I worked my way up the food chain getting bigger doses. I kept it from you because I didn't want you to be mixed up with all of it. I started using, I started smoking my own supply and when I didn't have the money to pay the connect I started to brake into houses. Pawning the stuff, I stole to keep my supply coming in. I ended up braking into my connects cousins house. Stole a few thousand. I thought I hit big when my connect started to ask questions I panicked, if I didn't make a move they would have found out and they would have killed me. So I bounced to LA. I took the money I stole found a place with the fake id I bought and started my new life." **_**Jacob took a deep breath truly ashamed with him self. I raised an eyebrow at him.**

"_**SO you used to use? How did I not know that?"**_** I asked trying to remember time when we where together for him to do that. **

"_**I tell you I'm a grimy thief and all your worried about is I used to use?"**_** Jacob said in disbelief. **

"_**Jacob I knew you were a dealer, you supplied most of our school. When did you have time to use and do you still use?"**_** I asked shocked that I didn't notice it then.**

"_**You where so wrapped up on becoming miss popularity that you didn't pay much attention to it, and I do use from time to time."**_** He looked down embarrassed with himself.**

"_**What do you use Jake? Why haven't you quite?"**_** I was starting to get worried about him, feel my protective twin instincts. **

"_**I do some yayo every once in awhile but that's it. Please tell me you're clean!"**_** Jacob looked at me with pleading eyes. **

"_**Yeah Jake I'm clean but we should talk about getting you clean."**_** I spoke soft feeling bad for him. **

"_**I'm ok sis really a am, now that I have my family back, I'll be straight." **_**He said taking my hand in hi. I nodded at him giving him a small smile. **

**Once we where done with dinner Jacob paid and walked me out to my car. Were he gave me a big warm heart hug. I pulled back giving him my best smile. **

"_**It good to have you back Jake it really is. Come over Sunday I'm making dinner."**_** I still spoke soft having an uneasy feeling about him, something was off, I don't know what it is other than the fact that he was using, maybe more then he lead on to believe he barely touched his dinner.**

"_**Yeah I'll be there Bells"**_** He gave me a big smile before we went our separate ways. **

**Great know I was obsessing over what was up with him, I think he was being so weird with the guys because he really needed me and I would have to be there for him, just like he would be for me had the shoe been on the other foot. I could hear the guys shooting at the TV before I even opened the door. I set my jacket and purse on the couch walking in laughing at the boys arguing over teams and players. Emmett had on his saint's jersey with a black hat and was clenching the football with frustration. James throw his hat on the floor growing at a lost touch down. Jasper watched quietly never really being into sports and Edward was making fun of the losing team. Emmett was the first to see me. His frustrated face melted away into a pleased grin as he stood up to greet me. **

"_**My lucky charm" **_**Emmett said holding out his arms to me as he walked up to me. I couldn't help to smile at him I jumped in his arms excited to see him too. "**_**Miss me?"**_** Emmett said before giving me a quick peak on the lips. **

"_**Not really but you missed me."**_** I said giggling as he kissed my neck picking me up. **

"_**Why didn't you text me back Vixen, I was getting a little worried Jacob kid napped you."**_** Emmett said squeezing me picking me up off the ground. I laughed squeezing his neck.**

"_**Shut up Emmett you know dam well that wont happen."**_** I said smacking him as he set me down. Emmett laughed going back to watch the game He pulled me on to his lap. **

"_**How was dinner sis?"**_** James asked intently watching the screen. **

"_**Interesting. What did you boys have for dinner?"**_** I slightly giggled because Emmett was kissing my neck. James looked over at me rolling his eyes.**

"_**Get a room."**_** He tossed a pillow at me. **

"_**You read my mind."**_** Emmett took the pillow throwing it back at James. **

"_**Come on Emmett that's our little sister."**_** Edward groaned shaking his head. **

**All of a sudden, Emmett's jumping up dropping me on the floor cheering at the TV screen. James and Emmett where high fining each other. **

"_**What the fuck Emmett!"**_** I said annoyed and on the floor. He turned and looked down at me while everyone got a good laugh at the my expense.**

"_**Oh shit babe I'm sorry."**_** Emmett said holding out a hand laughing at me. I smacked it away getting up. **

"_**Find me after your game."**_** I said walking away irritated.**

"_**Babe. Come on. It was an accident."**_** Emmett called out but I went in my room and shut the door. A Minute later there was a knock. **

"_**Come in."**_** I said lying on my on my stomach with my feet hangover the edge. **

"_**Something bugging you Bell's?'**_** I looked over to see Edward standing in the doorway. He came in shutting the door behind him. **

"_**Yeah, kind of. It's just Jake, he told me some stuff."**_**Edward came and sat on the edge of my bed. **

"_**Well whatever he told you Bella, it's not your responsibility."**_** Edward patted my leg. **

"_**But I feel like it is, Edward I think he needs help but he doesn't know how to ask."**_** I turned around and leaned on my head bored hugging my pillow.**

"_**Bella, he left us, he wanted nothing to do with us, he can't come back now that he needs help, that is hardly fair. Where was he when James needed help, or when you cried you're self to sleep missing your other half. He didn't care about any of us then, whys should we care now?" **_**Edward had a point even if I didn't want to admit it. **

"_**What if he needed help then too, but he didn't know how to ask?"**_** I said thinking way too much about Jacob. Edward cleared his throat.**

"_**Ok, what do you think he needs help with?"**_** Edward asked lying back on my bed. I know he didn't care but because I did, he would at least pretend to care. **

"_**Did you know he did dope when we where in school?"**_** I asked looking at him feeling guilty I didn't help him back then.**

"_**Ugh, no. I wasn't close to him you know that, you where the one he talked to. It makes since, he would always be in the room when he was home. Did you know?"**_** Edward asked no interested in our conversation. **

"_**NO, I was too wrapped up in being popular."**_** I hung my head down in shame, "**_**I let him down as much as he let me down."**_** I rested my chin on my pillow fighting back tears. **

"_**Did he say that too you Bella, You where a kid you wouldn't know the signs of that. Don't blame your self. He better not have blamed you."**_** Edward was getting mad; he stood up raising his voice a little. **

"_**No, he didn't relax." **_**I lied knowing Edward would flip the fuck out and get all the guys even more pissed at Jacob.**

"_**Listen, I'll do a background check on him see what he has been arrested for, will go from there, the back ground check will say if he has been in jail, rehab, or just in the system in anyway. It will take a few days too come back."**_** Edward said with a sigh at the end. "**_**Bella, promise me you wont let him drag you down, what ever it is he is into your better then it and I love you."**_** Edward sat down reaching out to me for a hug. I put my pillow aside no longer able to hold in the tears I let a few escape. **

"_**I promise."**_** I whispered, there was a knock on the door then it slowly opened. **_**"Yea?" **_**I called out whipping my tears away. Edward stood up. **

"_**Baby?"**_** Emmett walked in slowly, when he saw I was whipping my tears his eye went wide. "**_**Wow babe, I didn't mean to drop you like that I'm sorry, don't cry."**_** His eyebrows furrowed together as he walked in, Edward laughed walking past him shutting the door. I laughed a throw my pillow at him.**

"_**Dork. That's not why I was upset, that was funny, and I was just in a weird mood. Dinner was eye opening."**_** I smiled at him. Emmett crawled on to the bed. **

"_**Wanna talk about it?"**_** He asked making himself comfortable on the bed, pulling me so I would lay with him.**

"_**No, I just want to spend time with my boyfriend, I can't fix him write now."**_** I said snuggling into Emmett's arms. **

"_**Do you know why I'm addicted to you Ms. Black?"**_** Emmett said tickling my arm.**

"_**I don't know, because I'm amazingly hot, funny, smart, Great in bed, I can go on if you want."**_**I said teasingly getting up and straddling him. Emmett laughed taking his hat off and putting it on me. **

"_**Yes, your all that, but you forgot the most important trait, and I find it to be the sexiest."**_** He paused putting his hands on the sides of my hips. "**_**You're incredible strong, and it turns me on how strong willed you are, you stand up for your self. Your not afraid of anything that I have seen so far and you don't judge anyone, no matter how low they are you welcome them into your heart, just like you have done with me."**_** Emmett's eyes locked on mine, I smiled looking down at him. **

"_**You're a great guy you know."**_** I leaned down to kiss him with everything I felt for him. His lips parted allowing my tongue to roam over his. Emmett moaned in my mouth sliding his hands to my ass grabbing it firmly. **

"_**Don't start something we can't finish."**_** Emmett growled biting my lip and sucking on it. I giggled grinding my hips into his already stiff member. **

"_**But I want you Emmett, my pussy is aching for your."**_** I said in a seductive whisper into his mouth as he still bite on to my lip, he bit harder, groaning in my mouth. **

"_**Owe,"**_** I moaned in pain.**

"_**Sorry."**_** Emmett let go, glaring at me. I laughed sitting back up. Once I laughed Emmett's eyes got softer. He grabbed my hands yanking me down to his level.**

"_**Your going to regret that later baby. Wait till I get you alone."**_** He said hugging me tightly before smacking my ass. I got in a more comfortable position while he turned the TV on.**

**We spent the rest of the night, teasing each other, and cuddling. I was really falling in love with Emmett; I hope he was falling as hard as I was. **

**So what do you guys think is going on with Jacob???? Leave a review and let me know what you think. Will Emmett make Bella pay for teasing him????**


	8. That Slut

Hope you like the opening Lemon… Also I'm begging you guys don't be mad at Emmett!!!!!

I was fast asleep when I felt something thrust into me; I opened my eyes feeling the rush of pleasure wash over me. Emmett chuckled holding a finger to my lips.

"_Shh, they will hear you."_ He warned removing his finger from my lips. "_You can't tease the boss and get away with it baby, Just lay back and enjoy it, But stay quite."_ Emmett instructed as he pushed deep inside slowly. I bit my lip trying to keep my moans to myself. Emmett laid over me keeping the rhythm off his thrust inside me. His lips found mine in a lustfully egger kiss. "_You like it baby, you like how I fuck you?"_ Emmett said in my ear after breaking our kiss, nibbling on my ear lob, while he grasped my thigh.

"_Oh god yes, Emmett, ahh, fuck me harder."_ I whispered matching his thrust with my own. Emmett Groaned while kissing my neck, push harder into me, the sound of skin slapping against skin was growing. Emmett pulled back too look me in the eyes.

"_Fuck, I love how you move your body with mine, your so fucking hot."_ Emmett groaned out pushing my knees open lifting my ass up with his hands. His pace speed up and his thrust went deeper into me, I but my lip grabbing the sheets feeling my release building from the pit of my stomach.

"_Emmett, oh god I'm close, don't stop."_ I said just over a whisper. Emmett's eyes where glazed over with lust, desire and need. Once he began rubbing on my clit my breath got caught in my throat, My back arched off my bed and my orgasm lapped over me, I could feel myself milking Emmett as he watched me ride out the orgasm he gave me. My back feel and my breathing was heavy. I lifted myself on my elbows trying to reach his level. Emmett smiled at me, bending down to kisses me.

"_Wanna ride me baby?"_ He asked slowing down in between kisses; I nodded my head switching positions wanting to pleasure him as much as he pleasured me. I slid my self-down on to his stiff member, giving myself a smaller orgasm. Emmett rocked my hips with his hands until I was able to move myself. I started with small circles, watching Emmett's face. I quickened my pace moving in half circles with a little bounce. Emmett's breathing was swallow and rapid.

"_Fuck, Isabella, Shit."_ He spoke broken grabbing on to my waist letting me control my movements.

"_You like it Boss."_ I moaned switching my rhythm as I grabbed on my own breast grinding into him rougher.

"_Fucking love it, Fuck just like that baby, I'm ganna bust."_ I kept my pace watching Emmett approach his release, His grip on me tightened giving me chills. "_Oh FUCK!"_ Emmett said more loudly then he should have as he forced me down on his shaft sending me into another wave of ecstasy as he spilled out into me. I cried out from the unexpected wave. "_Emmmett, oh fuck"_

Once I rode it out the overwhelming waves of ecstasy, I collapsed on to his chest. Trying to catch my breath. We laid there not saying anything for a few minutes just listening to each other breathing.

"_Shit baby, what were you doing with your hips? I have never came that hard before."_ Emmett said moving my hair over my ear.

"_I was just moving."_ I said still out of breath.

"_So much for being quite."_ He chuckled lightly wrapping his arms around me, I giggled with him not wanting to move. I ended up falling asleep on him like that I stayed asleep on him the rest of the night, Emmett kept his arms around me and at one point, he covered us with the sheet.

That was so hot though, being woken up like that. I think if I was woken up like that everyday, I would be more of a morning person. I woke up before my alarm went off; I got up and made breakfast before anyone else woke up. The first up was Edward. He walked in with a tired look on his face.

"_Why do you look grumpy?"_ I asked in a cheerful mood. Edward looked at me up and down and shook his head.

"_I had a long night at work; I haven't gone to bed yet."_ He said taking a seat watching me cook.

"_Well why don't you eat then take a nap, you look like hell."_ I said amused with myself, or I don't know I was just in a good mood.

"_Why are you so chipper this morning? Usually your about half of the seven dwarf's." _Edward laughed at his own joke.

"_I am not. I'm always happy."_ I said in my defense glaring at Edward.

"_The fuck your are, your grumpy, sleepy, dopey, and on a rare day your somewhat bashful."_ Edward started to really laugh. I had to laugh with him, he was right.

"_You're an asshole Edward."_ I throw a potato at him.

"_Good Morning baby!" _Emmett said wrapping his arms around me kissing my neck.

"_Oh look here comes the true happy."_ Edward and I both laughed at the inside joke. Emmett leaned back on the counter crossing his arms and looking at me with a devilish grin from ear to ear.

"_What Emmett?"_ I asked with a small chuckle.

"_Nothing, I think I should wake you up at night more often."_ Emmett said winking at me, obviously amused with my good mood.

"_I think you should to."_ I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist giving me a few sweet little pecks.

"_Oh God give it a rest you two!"_ Jasper said walking past us sounding like he was pinching his nose. He sat down sneezing. Edward and I gave each other a quick glance then started to laugh.

"_What's wrong with you sneeze?"_ Edward asked Jasper handing him tissue.

"_I feel like shit, and Emmett my room is against my sisters, what the fuck was that last night, I don't want to hear that shit, these walls are thin as fuck."_ Jasper was obviously sick, annoyed and pissed off with us. I looked at Emmett wide eyed. I was a little embarrassed I can't stay quite when we have sex it feels to damn good.

"_Hey Jazz you should be thanking me, Look how good of a mood she is in, We don't have too wait for James ass to wake up to have breakfast."_ Emmett said walking over to the table. Edward chuckled to him self-watching Jasper.

"_I swear too god if I was feeling like shit I would get up and beat the shit out of you."_ Jasper mostly mumbled. .

"Jazzy_ come on, lighten up. It won't happen again. I promise."_ I said setting down a plate off food in front of him. He looked up at me with his nose all red.

"_I just like to think of you as innocent. "_ Jasper said starting to eat. I served Emmett and Edward then put a plate in the microwave for James.

"_So what are we doing to day Vixen?"_ Emmett said taking a bit of toast. Jasper dropped his fork pushed his plate back and walked away.

"_Emmett, knock it off."_ I snapped at Emmett watching Jasper walk away.

"_I'm sorry it slipped."_ Emmett looked at me with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"_You guys really don't need to be that affectionate here I agree with Jazz."_ Edward said looking at each of us.

"_Yeah man, we usually don't, I sorry."_ Emmett apologized to Edward putting his hand on my knee.

"_Your only human it's understandable."_ Edward said turning his attention to the kitchen where Jessica and James walked in together. My mouth dropped open. James did not hook up with the town slut.

"_Looks like I wasn't the only one getting some love last night."_ Emmett said looking at the two. I smacked Emmett's arm.

"_Hey Bella, do you work today?"_ Jessica asked going in the frig like she owned it. I don't know why I was suddenly pissed off with them.

"_What the fuck you guys?"_ I asked dropping my fork.

"_Isabella what's wrong?"_ James asked confused, putting an arm over Jessica's shoulder.

"_Ugh how about the fact that Jessica obviously spent the night with you. Did you fuck her?"_ I said in disgust with the two of them.

"_That's none of your business."_ Jessica snottily answered.

"_When it come to my brother and his dick falling off it is my business."_ I stood up getting angrier.

"_You're going to let her talk to me like that?"_ Jessica said looking up at James. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Edward and Emmett where looking back and fourth between all of us. James gave me a weak smile.

"_Jessica why don't you get your things together so I can take you home."_ James said keeping an eye on me.

"_No, I want to know if you're going to let her say that shit to me."_ Jessica turned around to face him.

"_You know what James you took too long to answer, Fuck you!"_ I said walking towards them, Jessica smirked and I was going to lose it but Emmett grabbed me tossed me over his shoulder and carried me to my room. "_Let go of me Emmett you're making me madder!" _I yelled hitting his back. Emmett tossed me on the bed.

"_Watch it bonnie, I'm sure it was a one night thing, he'll get ride of her. You got to get ready for work."_ Emmett said jumping on me trying to smother me with kisses. I was trying to push him off me out damn it he is just too damn big.

"_Who the hell is bonnie?"_ I screamed still pushing him off me, Emmett sat up laughing.

"_You know, Bonnie and Clyde? "_ Emmett said sitting on top of me. I smirked at him and shook my head.

"_So you're Clyde?"_ I asked amused now. Emmett nodded grabbing my arms and pinning me down.

"_I had a dream last night we where Bonnie and Clyde, Now calm down."_ Emmett said rubbing his nose against mine; there was a small tap at my door. "_Come in!"_ Emmett said still holding me in place.

"_Bella can we talk real quick?"_ James was at the door.

"_No."_ I said still in Emmett's grasp.

'_Bonnie talk to your brother!"_ Emmett demanded letting me go. "_Don't be so stubborn he just needed a quick nut damn."_ Emmett said on his way out the door leaving us alone.

"_James, just get her out of here."_ I said sitting up fixing my hair.

"_Bella, look I know you don't get along with her that well but I do, and well I like her."_ James said bracing himself. There was no way in hell I could let my brother fall for a dumb hoe like Jessica.

"_Do you have any idea how many guys she has slept with?"_ I asked disgusted.

"_I'm aware of her past, but it is her past. Bella please try to understand."_ James stepped closer to me.

"_James, if Emmett was a big man hoe would you let us be together? No, you wouldn't! I won't let you be with a hoe, Date one of my friends but not her."_ I said getting up and walking out of the room. Emmett was sitting on the couch across from Jessica.

"_When I get home from work I don't want you here, if you are I swear to god ill risk getting a STD and beat your ass. You stay the fuck away from my brother."_ I said to her in warning tone. Emmett laughed and got up.

"_Like it or not I'm with your brother and I'll be around whenever I want, you have no choice in the matter"_ She said making her way to James. I looked at him biting my lip wanting to beat the shit out of her.

"_Fine, but James if she is apart of your life don't expect me too."_ I said walking past them making sure, I walked right between them. I grabbed my clothes and jumped in the shower. I was so mad a scrub my self-raw. I got out and ready slamming shit around. I swear I'll kill her if she brakes my brother's heart.

Emmett was laying on my bed watching TV while I got ready for work. He didn't say anything to me until I finally said something.

"_Can you believe this shit, why would he date a hoe?"_ I said looking at Emmett.

"_What I can't believe is how you're acting."_ Emmett said not even looking at me.

"_The way I'm acting?"_ I asked confused, Emmett turned the TV off and sat up.

"_Yeah, you! James doesn't get in our shit why you fucking with his?"_ Emmett jumped up grabbing his shirt.

"_Because she will cheat on him, the only thing he will get out of this is an STD!"_ I snapped not getting how Emmett could be on her side.

"_He knows that she gets around and he is ok with it, knock it off."_ Emmett said with an annoyed look. My mouth dropped open as I stared at Emmet, he let out a sigh. "_I'm just saying he likes her, if she hurts him then beat her ass. Hell, I'll beat her ass. But just be happy like he is for you, and before you get mad at me just think it over while you get your ass to work, your ganna be late!"_ I stood there looking at him in shock for a few minutes before I grabbed my duffle bag and walk out with out saying good-bye. Emmett can't be fucking serious that girl is nasty; James can do way better then her. I slammed my car door thinking, I know this bitch did not just cause our first fight that made me hate her even more. I can't believe out of all the girl he has to pick the one I hate.

I was really off at work today, I wasn't off because of the whole James thing I was missing my steps and not being patient with my students because I was worried Emmett was really mad at me. I couldn't wait to get off so I could go talk to him. I didn't text him or anything because I thought talking in person would be better. So as soon as I got off I went straight to his house. I walked in like I always do. The TV was on in the living room so I walked in and he was sitting there watching TV with some bitch.

"_What the fuck? You get mad at me one time and you already have another bitch here? Are you fucking kidding me?"_ I screamed in anger. Emmett jumped off the couch.

"_Isabella baby, you have it wrong."_ Emmett said running over to me panicky. I tried to walk away but he grabbed me wrist.

"_Get the fuck off me, Emmett!"_ I yelled again pulling on my arm for him to let go and wanting to cry.

"_Then fucking listen to me!"_ Emmett pushed me against the wall pinning me between the wall and him. The girl ran over to us.

"_Emmett get of her, what the hell is the matter with you!"_ The unknown girl snapped at him in my defense pulling on his shoulder. Emmett had me pinned against the wall with my hands pined upward, my wrist began to hurt so I stopped fighting him.

"_What the hell is the matter with you today?"_ He yelled at me holding me against the wall defenseless. I stared at him letting tears stream down my cheeks, I wasn't afraid of him hurting me I know he would never do that, but his reaction was a guilty one. Emmett's eyes where glazed over with anger, they where black and far away.

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

DON'T BE MAD WITH HIM JUST YET HE HAD A WEAK MOMENT!!


	9. Long Night of Bullshit

Emmett's Point of view.

Also I wanted to thank the reviewer DRAMIONE CULLEN. For the Bonnie and Clyde comment. Couldn't have said it better my self so thank you!! And to all the other Reviewers thank you! You guys ALL rock!

Isabella gave me a death glare before leaving to work. I felt bad but she was acting selfish. James was a grown ass man he didn't need to be told who he can and can't date. I grabbed my things heading for the door. James was sitting on the couch with Jessica.

"_You owe me a fucking beer man!"_ I said sounding irritated as hell.

"_Why is that?"_ James asked slightly amused.

"_Cause I just pissed my girlfriend off by defending you and your choice in a girlfriend."_ I said opening the door and leaving. I was bummed that Bella and I where going to fight. I knew she wasn't going to let this go and since I have never fought with her I wasn't sure how long she can hold a grudge for. Looks like my little soldier has to stand down for a while. I went straight home needing to take a shower. I slammed the front door shut pissed off that Bella hasn't texted me yet. I wanted to text her but I know she needed her space to think and process the situation.

"_Emmett!"_ My twin sister screamed and ran into my arms.

"_Alice, What are you doing here, you crazy pixy!"_ I said laughing and hugging her. I was glad to see her.

"_I had a few days off so I came to see my Twin brother!"_ She squealed in my ear hugging on to me. I set her down with a smile on my face; she took one look at me. "_What's the matter?"_ Alice asked putting her hand on her hip and demanding an answer.

"_Nothing." _I said faking another smile at her.

"_Emmett, what is the matter?"_ Alice said pinching my arm.

"_Nothing, I started a fight with my girlfriend defending her brother."_ I said rubbing my arm, I hate the way she dose that.

"_Why would you get in the middle of it?"_ She asked taking a set on the barstool.

"_Cause I think she was wrong, I know she doesn't like the girl James is with but he isn't a kid, he can make decisions on his own. She should give him an ultimatum."_ I said still thinking I was right but feeling bad, that Bella is mad.

"_Well if I didn't like a girl you where dating and I thought it was what was best for you id try to stop you too. Just like you would do for me."_ I narrowed my eyes at my short little twin then I sighed out of frustration.

"_Your right and I should stay out of it. It's just James is a good friend of mine-"_ Alice glared at me and cut me off.

"_And what, you boys have to stick together? There has to be a good reason she doesn't want them together."_ Alice hasn't even meet Bella and her she is taking her side. I stiffed a laugh.

"_She does, Jessica is a big slut, She tried fucking with me before I was with Bella, Aren't you supposed to be on my side here sis?"_ I pushed her shoulder playfully.

"_Yeah, but not when your thick headed like this. Who wants there brother being with a slut? I know I don't, witch by the way, when do I get to meet the new girlfriend."_ Alice said sitting up excitedly.

"_I'm sure she will be here later on. She is at work right now, you'll love her. She is so amazing in every possible way. She is so funny, and she is really down for me sis, she doesn't bitch and complain about anything, she just goes with it. She is stubborn and a spoiled brat but I like the challenge."_ I couldn't talk about Isabella with out a grin plastered on my face. Alice laughed while I went throw my phone looking for a picture James took of us the other day. I was sitting on the bed off James truck with Bella on my lap, Bella was laughing because I was giving her wet kisses on her cheek. She looked so beautiful in the picture. The sun gave her a halo affects, her arms where around my neck and her head was turned towards the camera with her sexy smile. I showed the picture to Alice.

"_Wow Emmy, She is pretty. I think my brother is in love."_ She said handing me my phone.

"_I think I am too. I haven't told her I love her yet, but it's because she is the type that likes to be sure about stuff, like we where friends for about a month before she accepted she was my girl friend. She wanted to get to know me first. She stands up for me to her brother who sort of resurfaced after so many years; I just know when I say I love you it has to be special and memorable."_ I felt like a girl gushing out the details too my sister.

"_Sounds like she is a keeper I can't wait to meet her."_ Alice said going to the frig for something to drink.

"_How many brothers does she have?"_ Alice asked needing to know all the details; she has always been like that so I knew it was coming.

"_Four, She is the only girl and the youngest, of well she has a twin brother but he isn't around much. Long story." _I said really starting to miss Bella.

"_That must be ruff on you, her having four older brothers."_ Alice gave me a concerned look.

"_Well I served with James, he sort of hook us up. And Jasper and Edward are cool as long as she is, they are protective but only when they need to be, I get along with them all. And as For Jacob he is the only one I have problems with but I'm not worried, He is a piece of shit."_ I said picking up an apple and tossing it. We spent some more time talking about what was going on in my life and how Alice was getting ready to move out of our parent's house. She hasn't decided where she was moving. I offered her a place to stay, she said she wasn't sure but she would think about it. We watched a few movies. Alice has always cuddled next to me when we watched movies so I wasn't surprised when she laid her head on my shoulder as we watched Good Luck Chuck.

"_What the fuck? You get mad at me one time and you already have another bitch here? Are you fucking kidding me?"_ I jumped when I herd Isabella screaming, I didn't even hear the door open.

"_Isabella baby, you have it wrong." _I jumped up running over to her, but she pushed me and walked away. I grabbed her wrist in a panic; The thought of losing her scared the shit out of me.

"_Get the fuck off me, Emmett!"_ Bella yelled trying to yank her hand free, I sudden wave of anger washed over me.

"_Then fucking listen to me!"_ I didn't mean to but I slammed her against the wall holding her in place so she would hear me.

"_Emmett get of her, what the hell is the matter with you."_ Alice was pulling me to let go of Bella but I couldn't let her go. I was mad that she was just going to walk out with out even letting me explain.

"_What the hell is the matter with you today?"_ I yelled at her in her face, not even realizing what I was doing. Bella eyes where locked on mine, tears flowed down her face when I snapped out of it. What the hell was I doing, If I walked in on her and a random guys I would kill them both, why was I so mad at her reaction? I dropped her hand and stepped back. "_baby, I, I don't know, I, I'm sorry, Baby I'm so sorry."_ I said ashamed with my self. Bella stayed against the wall franticly searching my eyes for an explanation.

"_I'm dumb asses sister, Alice."_ Alice said slowly from behind me. Bella looked at Alice then back to me. Bella swallowed hard and looked at the floor.

"_Baby I'm so sorry."_ I said again still ashamed of my self.

"_Here lets out some ice on your wrist."_ Alice said moving closer. Bella still hasn't said a word. I began to panic.

"_Baby, Please for give me, I panicked the thought f losing you was just too much."_ I pleaded with her to for give me.

"_I'm sorry Emmett, I shouldn't have reacted that way, and I trust you more than that."_ Bella spoke softly moving toward me.

"_You shouldn't be sorry, I would have acted the same way, and about the whole James thing It's not my place to say anything, I'm sorry."_ I said still standing tense unsure what she was thinking.

"_I'm sorry we had to meet this way I'm Isabella."_ Bella reached her hand out to Alice.

"_It's ok, I'm glad to meet you; Emmett has said some wonderful things about you. He should have warned you that I was here."_ Alice gave me a glare at the last part.

"_It's been a weird day for us both."_ Bella looked over at me. "_Hey I'm sure Bonnie held a gun to Clyde's head one time or another, don't worry about it, I know you would never really hurt me."_ Bella gave me a confident smile.

"_You can punch me if you want baby."_ I said moving to her wanting to hold her. She walked up to me wrapping her arms around me. I gave her a big hug just holding on to her. Inhaling her scent that I love. She looked into my eyes with burning desire.

"_How about you just kiss me Clyde."_ She said holding my eyes with hers. I bent down to kiss her Gently my lips wrapped around her nervously, as they began to move together. Bella's tongue lightly traced my bottom lip giving me chills. Our lips parted and our tongues massaged one another. I kissed her with all the love and passion I had for her. Bella's knees buckled, I pulled back holding Bella up. Her eyes stayed shut before she regained her composer and opened her eyes slowly still in my arms. Her eyes found mine.

"_Wow."_ She said standing up right. "_Emmett you have never kissed me like that before, you should get mad at me more often."_ She said as her cheeks turned a light chrisom.

"_I really missed you today, I was miserable today with out you."_ I said still looking in her eyes. She smiled wide at me.

"_You guys are too cute."_ Alice said sitting on the bar stool eating a cookie. I laughed at my sister completely forgetting she was here. "_Ok, So you should invite your brothers over for dinner I'm cooking, Emmett I took a cab from the Air port I need your car keys."_ She jumped off the stool holding her hand out.

"_Let me make a couple phone calls and I'll go with you." _Bella volunteered to go with Alice. She walked away digging thru her purse for her phone. I looked over at Alice. She was glaring at me.

"_What?"_ I asked nervous that she didn't like Bella. Alice walked over to me and smacked me across the face.

"_You ever lay a hand on her again I'll kill you, what the hell were you thinking!"_ She snapped in a whisper. I hung my head down knowing she was right.

"_I don't I freaked, I would never hit her but the thought of her really leaving me I just I don't I wont allow it. I care too much."_ I said looking up at Alice bracing my self to be smacked again.

"_You have better learn to get a hold of your self, acting like that will make you lose her and I won't blame her. Stop being such a whiny pussy!" _Alice hissed at me as Bella walked back in.

"_The guys will be here in a few hours, Alice are you ready?"_ Bella asked coming to me giving me a hug and kissing my neck. I laughed hugging her back.

After the girls left, I started to clean up the house keeping myself busy until the girls returned from the store. They walked into the house like they were best friends, witch was ok with me. I was glad they got along.

"_Miss me?"_ Bella said coming in and putting bags n the counter.

"_Hell yeah come here."_ I patted my lap for her to come sit with me. She smiled happily at me as she straddled my lap. Bella took my face in her hands before giving me a sweet innocent kiss. I pulled her to me by her hips deepening our kiss; I groaned into her mouth as she grinded her self-down on me.

"_I think I'll stay over to night, If you're ok with that."_ She said pulling away wiggling her eyebrows at me. I wrapped my arms to around her waist holding on to her tightly laying my head on her chest.

"_You better be careful baby doll, I might never let you leave again!"_ I said listening to her heart beat. She laughed lightly running her hands through my hair slightly tugging at it the way I loved.

"_Let me go help Alice Boss."_ She started to get off me. That's when my heart hit the floor and guilt really started to take a toll on me. Her wrist was starting to burse.

"_Shit, Baby I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that."_ I said holding her arm like glass. Bella looked down then pulled it away.

"_its fine I bruise easy, If the guys ask I'll say I was doing lifts today at work. I always bruise when I do lifts."_ She rubbed her arm trying to reassure me.

"_I'll make it up to you baby, Anything you want I'll do it."_ I said feeling like a douche bag. Bella just smiled at me with a wink. Before walking away to the kitchen with Alice. After awhile the smell of the food was getting to me and I was getting hungry. My mouth was watering at the smell of spice's and herbs being cooked with the sizzling meat the where frying up.

Finally, the doorbell rang. I got up to answer the door. Bella had practically ran over to stop me.

"_Wait, um, babe, I ugh, I invited Jacob."_ She said nervously. I let out a sigh not really wanting his big mouth here, but then I looked at her wrist.

"_That's fine but if he starts in on anyone I'm sorry this is my house and he will have to leave."_ I said hoping he would start as soon as I opened the door. Jacob stood there looking unsure. I cared about Isabella a lot so no matter how much this guy bugs the hell out of me, I would try to get along with him because I know it means a lot to her.

"_What's up Jake come in?"_ I know I sounded fake but of well I didn't care. Jacob walked in looking around the house.

"_Nice house."_ He said looking around. Bella gave him a big hug and took him to meet Alice I followed to make sure he was polite to my sister. Bella handed us both a beer. I walked away back to the living room Bella followed with Jacob. They started to talk while I tune out and watched the game. I was fucking glad when James walked in but as soon as I saw Jessica, I knew there would be drama. Today just keeps getting worst and worst. When Bella saw Jessica well lets just say if looks could kill Jessica would have vaporized into dust.

"_James what part of FAMILY dinner didn't you understand?"_ Bella stood up walking away shaking her head in disapproval. She hugged Edward and Jasper as they walked in. Alice came out of the kitchen to meet everyone, And to my amusement, once she herd the name Jessica she became a bit cold with her. Bella must have already told her about James's new girlfriend.

"_What up Em?"_ James said coming in with Jessica. HE ignored Jacob but Edward talked to him.

"_Not much waiting for today to be over."_ I laughed to myself. "_There is beer in the frig."_ I said looking back to the game. James stood up walking over to where Bella was standing talking to Jasper who looked like hell. I guess he really was sick.

"_God Bella needs to get over her self already, I can't believe she is still holding on to the pass like that, So what if they wanted me over her, I mean seriously she needs to just accept the fact I'm a better lay." _Jessica said to me looking over at Bella. I gave Jessica a dirty look scooting away from her.

"_I don't think anyone is a better lay then Bella, and that's MY girl your talking about. You might be my homies girl but don't get it twisted thinking you can run your mouth around me."_ I said feeling tense not wanting to be around her.

"_I think your mad because you missed the chance to be with someone as great as me. You choose second best because you know you wont have compotation with her and other men."_ Jessica said with the most annoying tone of voice.

"_I think you're a crazy bitch and if you don't get away from me next time I'll let Bella beat the shit out of you." _I said standing up. "_James will unfortunately see how you are and he will leave your ass hope he makes it out with out crabs."_ I walked away to the kitchen pissed. Who dose she think she is. She isn't even that hot and yeah I turned her down because I saw right throw her. I grabbed another beer drinking it as fast as I could. Tonight was going to be longer then I thought. Bella and I are going to have to work out some frustration tonight; I hope Alice brought earplugs.

**So what do you guys think Jessica was referring to when she said **_**"God Bella needs to get over her self already, I can't believe she is still holding on to the pass like that, So what if they wanted me over her, I mean seriously she needs to just accept the fact I'm a better lay." **_

_Next Chapter is filled with drama so I hope you guys are ready. Things start to get messy for everyone._


	10. What!

**Let the drama begin and the mess unfold I hope you enjoy.**

Bella's Point of view.

Once I saw James walk in I was happy because I knew he wasn't mad at me, but then I saw the tramp behind him and I was overloaded with emotions. I tried not to let the harsh words slip out of my mouth. I bit my tongue walking away from him but fuck she needed to know she wasn't wanted around here

"_James what part of FAMILY dinner didn't you understand?"_ I said walking right pass him to hug Edward and Jasper. Jasper hugged me a minute longer then Edward. He always could sense my emotions. Alice walked out of the kitchen with a skip in her step. She was nothing like Emmett, At least Jacob and I had our similarities in our personality. "_Edward, Jasper this is Alice. Emmett's twin sister."_ I said introducing Alice to my brothers. Alice introduced her self to James and Jessica. I decided until James took his head out of his ass I wasn't talking to him.

"_Bella how sick do I look?" _Jasper asked sniffling.

"_You look pretty sick why?"_ I said thrown off by his question.

"_Because Alice is hot as hell."_ He said with a light chuckle. I started to laugh at him while James walked over to us. "_Be nice sis."_ Jasper said with a clogged up nose.

"_Bella, Listen I don't want to fight with you. I love you, you're the number one girl in my life. Can you just be ok with Jessica let me prove to you she is worthy of my time."_ James said in a kissing ass tone.

"_James I love you too but I swear one fuck up and her ass is mine, One little thing I don't like and I'll make her unrecognizable don't test me, put your bitch on check and have her walking on egg shells around me."_ I demanded still not liking the idea. James laughed and pulled me into a hug. I went over where Edward and Jacob where sitting. Jessica was watching TV looking bored.

" _What are you two talking about."_ I said sitting next to Jacob.

"_How nice Emmett's house is."_ Edward responded looking around.

"_I know his parents sold it to him cheap, how has work been going for you Jacob. I hope you hungry Alice is making a big ass dinner."_ I said mostly to see if he was using or not. You could tell if someone was on drugs if they don't eat.

"_Starving, hey what happened to your wrist?"_ He asked pulling my hand in front of him. I know someone was going to see it, I just wish it wasn't Jacob.

"_I bruised then doing lifts today, no big deal."_ I said yanking my arm back. But Jacob looked at Edward. Edward was looking at my wrist.

"_What kind of lift do you do with your wrist Bella?"_ Edward asked with a curious look on his face.

"_Dance lifts Edward don't worry about it."_ I got up not wanting to talk about it anymore. I went over to Emmett who was in the kitchen with Alice and Jasper.

"_Emmett I need to talk to you!"_ Jacob said walking into the kitchen.

"_About what?"_ I snapped at him giving him a warning look.

"_About your arms, Bella I'm not fucking stupid, look at your fucking wrist. Look how fucking purple they are."_ Edward behind Jacob. James and Jasper both looked at my arms confused.

"_So what you think Emmett did it? I just told you how I go the dam marks Jacob don't you dare start some shit."_ I said standing in front of Emmett.

"_Baby it's ok; I want to hear what he has to say."_ Emmett said moving from behind me to in front of Jacob.

"_Did you do it?"_ Jacob asked sharply.

"_You think you came come in my house accusing me of hurting your sister when you have no idea who I am or what I'm about your fucking wrong, I would never hurt her on purpose it was an accident." _ Emmett said looking at all my brothers.

"_What the fuck Emmett!"_ James snapped walking towards him with a pissed off look. Emmett looked back at me then back at everyone else.

"_James this is the piece of shit you hook Bella up with, someone who will hurt her like that."_ Jacob said in disgust.

"_Jacob you don't have any say in this damn family so shut the fuck up. Emmett what the hell happened?"_ James asked giving Emmett the benefit of the doubt. All the guys where tense looking like they wanted to kill Emmett.

"_If your nosy asses have to know it's because I like getting fucked. I like being pinned down. While Emmett rams the fuck out of me, He did it while we where having sex, I like rough sex, You fucking happy now, Jacob, I don't know what your problem is with Emmett but I'm getting sick of it. I want you to be close to me but you can't be close to me with out being close to him, As for the rest of you guys all can go fuck your self, thank you for ruining my night."_ I yelled at each of them walking way going to the back yard slamming the sliding glass door. I wanted to scream with frustration with Jacob. Alice came out.

"_Hey are you ok?"_ She asked taking a seat next to me.

"_Are they killing each other?"_ I asked not wanting to look back.

"_James is arguing with Emmett but there both arguing with Jacob. Edward is trying to calm them down and Jasper is checking on Jessica."_ She said feeling sorry for me. "_Hey thank for really sticking up for Emmett the way you did, He is a dumb ass and would have told them the truth. He feels really bad about it."_ She said looking at me with a soft smile.

"_I know if he didn't beat himself up over it I wouldn't be here. I would have let them beat his ass. I don't know what Jacobs's problem is. He isn't the same."_ I said when the glass door opened Jacob walked out.

"_Can I talk to you Bella?"_ He asked in a dual tone. Alice got up and walked back inside.

"_Jacob, why did you have to do that?"_ I asked not really wanting to look at him.

"_Bella I have always been over protective of you. Haven't I?"_ He asked getting down on his knees to look at me.

"_Yeah, but that was then this is now, Its not the same Jake, you have to come around with the attitude of getting to know everyone again, you have to At least try to like Emmett. You can't try and take me away like you used to."_ I started to cry looking at him. "_They where there when you weren't, they protect me just fine, they know if I can't deal with something ill go to them. They don't need to baby sit me. That's how it should be."_ Jacob took both of my hands holding onto them with sad eyes.

"_Ok, I don't want to lose you, I'll talk to Emmett and I'll behave. Just promise me if he ever hurts you, you will tell me."_ He said in a big brother tone of defeat. I nodded my head hoping this was the moment everything turns around. Emmett came outside as if on queue

"_Baby you ok out here, you want a jacket?"_ Emmett said holding one of his jackets.

"_Actually Emmett I'm glad you're here. Can we talk; I swear no arguing just a getting on the right note sort of talk."_ Jacob asked standing up. Emmett looked at me then back Jacob.

"_Yeah alright."_ I walked up to Emmett giving him a big hug before I went in side. Alice was laughing with Edward and Jasper. Jessica was sitting on the couch with James. I sat as far away from them as possible.

"_You look like you could use a beer Ms. Freak."_ James said laughing at me. I looked at him annoyed but I had to laugh at him. He would find the sex scenario humors.

"_Yeah, Emmett has some Mikes hard lemonade for me in the back of the frig can you grab me one."_ I said because he was already up. I watched him stop by Jasper and Edward. They where talking. I looked at the TV praying to god Jessica just kept her mouth shut but no, she didn't, and because of that, she almost got her self-killed.

"_I knew Emmett was a freak but I had no idea you where, maybe you finally started to learn. " _She smirked at me with a smile like she was a friends having a normal conversation with another friend.

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_ I said already on the edge of my seat.

"_I mean I know how ruff Emmett can get. Oh wait he didn't tell you about the night of James pool party, we hooked up that night. Wow sorry!" _

I stood up not saying anything that was it I had enough. I grabbed her by her neck, throw her to the floor, and started beating her face in. By the time James and Edward had me pulled off her I was screaming at the top of my lungs in tears to just let me kill her. Emmett and Jacob had ran in. Emmett grabbed me from James into a hug but I slapped him across the face.

"_Not with her any body but her. Why Emmett!"_ I started to hit him while crying James pushed me back looking confused.

"_James hello she just fucking attracted me and you haven't even came to see if I'm ok. I'm bleeding!"_ Jessica's voice floated around us. Emmett stood still watching me.

"_Did you hook up with her the first day we meet?"_ I asked chocking back my sobs. James let out a sigh and looked at me.

"_Bella, I f I got past it then you should too, it was before you where together."_ James said in a calm loving tone.

"_You knew about it?"_ I asked feeling a lump grow in my throat as I tried to keep the tears inside. James nodded yes. I pushed him as hard as I could.

"_Did you know that my past three boyfriends have all cheated on me with her, did you know she got pregnant by my first love?" _Yelled at James before I looked at Emmett in the eyes shaking my head. "_You could have been with anyone else, just not her. I'm sorry, I can't, and I can't do this."_ I turned around walking out the door. Jacob ran after me leaving everyone else dumb founded.

"_Bella, I'm so sorry." _Jacob said coming behind me. I just shook my head. The front door flew open.

"_Baby please don't leave let's talk about it, I swear if I would have know I never would have. I didn't even-"_ I tuned him out getting in the car slamming my door and driving off. I felt betrayed by the two people I trusted the most. How could they not tell me about them hooking up? James should have told me. How am I going to look at Emmett or be able to have sex with him knowing he touched her like that? How the hell could James be with her knowing that? I didn't want to go home because I knew that is where they think I'm headed and they will probably all end up over there. I found a hotel and got a room. I cried out of frustration and confusion the whole night. Jacob called me at two in the morning to check on me.

"_Bella, I'm sorry you had to find out all that crap tonight. This was what I wanted to protect you from."_ Jacob said in the phone with a concerned tone.

" _I don't know what to think Jake, James has never kept a secret from me and I don't know why I'm so mad at him, it was before us, but I just feel like he is like every other guy when I thought he was different."_ Even I could hear how pathetic I sounded.

"_What are you doing tomorrow? Lets go hang out I'm off."_ Jacob said trying to sound cheerful.

"_I'm off tomorrow too, what do you want to do?"_ I asked glad to spend some time with him.

"_I don't know something fun and drama free."_ He said with a loud laugh.

"_I'll call you tomorrow Jake."_ I said hanging up on him. I knew he was happy this happened; I just still didn't know how I felt about it all. I looked at all the text messages I was getting from everyone.

_~ Bella come home we need to talk~ James. _

_~Baby Please try to understand I didn't know I was so drunk James had to tell me what even Happened. Please come back Call me something Please~ Emmett_

_~ Bella Where are you~ Edward_

_~Baby I really can't live with out you, I need you Please talk to me~ Emmett_

_~ Bella I thought you knew, I'm sorry. I love you and would never hurt you~ James _

The list continues on like that. I was so mad at James for not telling me, And for knowing what they did and still being with her. I really just wanted to be in Emmett's arms. I was so confused; I don't get how I was already over being mad at Emmett and not James. I decided to get Emmett point of view of what happened that night, so I checked out and went to Emmett's house. I sat in the driveway for 20 minutes looking at a picture of us before I got out and went inside. The house was quite. They must be asleep. I went up to Emmett's room. The door was open the TV was on. I knocked on the door not wanting to scare him. I know he has a gun next to his bed due to his line of work.

"_Alice I don't want to talk about it anymore."_ Emmett said half asleep.

"_What if I want to talk about it?"_ I said standing in the doorway. Emmett quickly got up turning his bedside lamp on.

"_Bella, baby, where have you been? Are you ok, I swear I was so gone that night I really don't remember her kissing me or that I pushed her in the pool after."_ Emmett said jumping up coming over to me. I out my hands up to stop him.

"_Wait, She kissed you, that was it?"_ I asked not knowing what to think.

"_I guess; that's what James said. He said she kissed me but I pushed her off me and into the pool. Then I went to go chill with you inside." _Emmett said turning the lights on in the room.

"_You should have told me, James should have told me."_ I went over to his couch and sat down.

"_We where wrong baby, but trust me when I say I would never do anything to hurt you , you're my everything, I don't think I could live with out you, Who is Clyde with out his Bonnie."_ Emmett said getting down on a knee so we where eye level.

"_Emmett I can't live with out you either, but don't take advantage of that. If there is any more to the story tell me now."_ I said praying that was it.

"_I swear that is it. Please say you forgive me. I never hold information from you again I swear."_ I laughed at Emmett as he kissed my hands.

"_I'm mad, but I forgive you, its not like you cheated, we just meet that day. But James should have told me."_ I was really upset with James over the whole thing. "_Can we just lay down, I'm really tired it's been a long day."_ I said feeling my eyes getting heavy. Emmett and I climbed in bed where Emmett held me close. I thought I would be able to sleep but my thoughts keep me awake.

"_You ok Isabella."_ Emmett whispered in my ear. I lifted my head up so I could see Emmett's eyes. I didn't know if I was doing the right thing by forgiving Emmett, and I was confused as to why I could forgive Emmett and not James. I had no idea what I would say or do the next time I see James, Things might get ugly. Thank god, I have Jacob to help me figure this whole thing out.

**So what are you guys thinking about how Bella handled the news? Should she stay mad at James? Was she wrong for forgiving Emmett?**


	11. preying mantises

Bella's point of view.

Get ready to see how sweet cheerleader Bella turned into Bonnie.

Is it safe to say we all hate Jessica??? It should be after this chapter!

Enjoy!!!

When I woke up it was 11 and all the blinds where still closed. Emmett wasn't in bed with me and there was a note on the pillow next to me.

~ Hey Bonnie,

I'm down stars; you had a long day and thought you could use the extra sleep. If I stepped out its just to get food so, I can feed you. Your stomach was growling this morning and I know you didn't eat last night. See you when you wake up. I miss you so hurry up and wake up; I want to suffocate you with kisses.

Your partner in crime.

Clyde aka Boss. ~

I laid there reading the note a few times before I got up and hurried down stairs. Emmett was washing dishes when I ran in. He looked over at me with an amused smile.

"_Good morning."_ He said turning the water off drying his hands. I had an overwhelming feeling of happiness that I just couldn't contain. I jumped in his arms kissing his neck in haling his scent.

"_Did we have sex last night that I'm not aware about?"_ Emmett asked in a teasing tone picking me up off my feet.

"_No, Jerk. I just wake up happy when I sleep next to you."_ I said biting my lower lip looking up into his eyes.

"_And here I thought it was the amazing sex we have." _Emmett grabbed my chin slightly pulling on it to give me a kiss. I pulled back a few seconds later.

"_You have such a big head."_ I said talking about his ego.

"_I know, sometimes I wonder how it fits inside you."_ Emmett said rubbing his hand in between my legs.

"_I think you're a sex addict."_ I said with a giggle reaching to give him another kiss. Emmett ran his hands over my ass before he surprised me by lifting me up and setting me on the counter.

"_I'm Addicted too you!"_ Emmett pushed my legs open so he was between them. I wrapped my legs around him bringing him closer too me.

"_Good morning sleepy head. I'm glad to see you here!"_ Alice said walking in the kitchen.

"_Good Morning Alice."_ I said leaning back on my hands with my legs still around Emmett.

"_You had us worried last night, Jasper was really worried."_ Alice said blushing at Jasper's name. I looked at Emmett; he was looking at me with a smirk. I sighed forgetting that I still had to try to talk to James. After I slept, it off I wasn't that mad at him anymore. I just wanted to talk to him, and let him understand why I was upset.

"_I should call Edward and Jasper and Let them know I'm here."_ I said looking in Emmett's eyes.

"_Already token care of."_ Emmett said giving me a kiss on the forehead. He unwrapped my legs and started to heat up a plate of food for me.

I sat there quite for a few minutes just thinking about James, I hated to fight with him. He has been my rock for so long, we where each other's best friends since well since Jacob left. I helped him clean his shit up and he always listened to me about my problems and insecurities. I couldn't let Jessica just take my brother away too. Alice had turned on the radio, a song called Up Out Of My Face by Mariah Carry and Nikki was playing. It brought me back to the start of this whole mess, The reason I couldn't let her anywhere never any of the important men in my life. Jessica was like preying mantises, She devoured her prey. I let her take Andrew away from me, but not my brother.

_Flash Back._

I had just got off the phone with Andrew, The love of my life. He was staying late at practice to run drills with his couch. Andrew was the schools football star. He was the quarterback and I was the head cheerleader. I felt bad for him because he has been training really hard for the past month. Recruiters from collages have been coming to see him at almost every game and we haven't had any time to ourselves. So I planned a special dinner for just us two. WE have only had sex once and that one time was when I lost my virginity to him. Since Andrew lived with just his dad and his dad works nights, I thought I would be nice if I made him dinner. So I went to the store and got everything to make us a nice dinner.

When I pulled up, I was confused. Andrew's car was here but he was at practice. I found the spare key and walked in. I sat all the bags in the kitchen when I heard a girl's voice. I stopped moving and tried to listen. I heard moans coming from Andrew's room. My heart stopped beating, and I held in my breath. The moans got louder as I got closer.

"_Fuck yeah just like that."_ I herd Andrew's deep voice. I stood in front of the door. Closing my eyes. No way was he doing what I thought he was doing. He loves me, Why would he cheat on me. I hesitated at first but I couldn't take the sounds anymore. I opened the door and there he was, Naked on the same bed he laid me down for our first time with Jessica on top of him. They didn't even see me. They where too into each other. I slammed the door shut and ran into the kitchen to grab my purse.

"_Baby wait, it's not what you think. Baby listen too me."_ Andrew said running over to me holding a pillow in front of him self to cover up. I grabbed the closes thing to me witch happened to be a glass bottle of cooking oil and I throw it at him.

"_Let me guess she was helping you run drill."_ I said with tears of anger and hurt.

"_Baby just listen I love you ok I do I want us to be together. I just needed the edge of my stress token off."_ Andrew tried to justify it. I shook my head walking as fast as I could away. Andrew followed me out side still naked wit a pillow.

"_Andrew this is your fault! Not mine I told you cheat on me and you will never see me again. I hope it was worth it!"_ I throw his class ring at him and punched my car. Jessica had walked out with a slut strut to watch what was going on.

"_You fucking slut!"_ I said feeling the anger inside me threatening to boil out.

"_Bella, maybe if you weren't such a stiff little bitch your man wouldn't need to fuck me. This is your own fault."_ Jessica said not expecting my next reaction. I have never been a big fighter except when it came to my brothers but I always lost with them anyway I didn't even think about it and Jessica sure the hell didn't see it coming. I grabbed Andrews pillow and ran after Jessica next thing I remember Jessica was on the floor with a pillow over her face and Andrew was tugging on me to let go but I had to fits full of her hair as I held the pillow over her face.

"_Bella let go!"_ I instantly dropped the pillow hearing Jasper's voice. He helped me up whipping my tears away. Andrew was on the floor knocked out cold. Jessica was chocking for air.

"_Jasper I saw then he-"_ I started to explain throw a fit of tears, Jasper brought me too him holding me tightly.

"_Shh, it's ok Bella, It's ok. Lets talk about this at home. Come on let me follow you home."_ Jasper walked me to the car. As we walked past Andrew who was slowly staring to move, I stopped and stepped on his package.

"_I hate you! I hope it falls off, I better not have an STD I swear to god!"_ I bent down and punched him as hard as I could. Jasper was trying his best to hold in his laugh as held stood there holding my car door open for me.

For weeks, Andrew begged and pleaded for me to take him back. How could I the whole school knew what happed, getting back with him would only make me look stupid.

Jessica was a snowball effect, after Andrew I swear she made it her destiny to sleep with all my boyfriends.

_End Flash Back_

It would have been nice to have made him dinner. I was really bummed about James leaving a few days before to the marines, Edward and Jasper where always working and going to school. I think that was the saddest time in my life. I was all lone, heart broken and embarrassed, Thanks to Jessica's master plan to ruin my life, I thought after the last time I made my self clear to stay away from me and my guys but she must have created a plan B to ruin my life. I know you think that was bad but I swear each time it happened after I got more violent with and closer to just killing her. The last time was when I snapped. Jessica not only slept with my boyfriend at the time but also sent me pictures of them doing it. I remember I was with my friend Maci. I think she was scared because I don't remember her saying a word while I drove over to Jessica's house. I think Maci was the one who called 911 too; too bad Jessica couldn't bleed to death. Honestly, Jessica rather forced me to brake out of my shell. I became the person I am today; She challenged me a lot and forced me to be stronger. I hate her for it but at least I can handle my self now.

"_Bella?"_ Emmett asked waving a hand in front of me. I looked over at him realizing we where in his Truck.

"_What?"_ I asked trying to keep out of my daze.

"_You have been really quite to day, are you feeling ok? Are you sure you want to do this right now?"_ Emmett asked taking my hand in his.

"_Do what?"_ I said looking out the window. Emmett tugged on my hand so I would look at him.

"_Talk to James, Baby what are you thinking? All day you have been in a daze."_ Emmett looked worried.

"_I'm fine; I just have been going over what could happen right now with James."_ I moved over laying my head on his shoulder.

"_Nothing can come between you two, your all he talked about when we where deployed, his baby sister this his baby sister that, she is the funniest person alive, I can tell her anything she accepts me for who I am and what I do." _Emmett tried to mock James tone to cheer me up. Before I knew it we where in front of the house. "_Listen no matter what happens right now; you got me, in not going anywhere. And he loves you, people say shit when there mad."_ Emmett said still looking worried. We got out and went in the house. Jasper was walking out of the restroom when he saw me. He gave me a big smile and hugged me tight. I hugged him back remembering how supportive Jasper was during my brake up with Andrew. I didn't want Edward to know the whole story because he was more hot tempered then Jasper. So it was just Jasper who knew what had happened. Then I saw James, he gave me an expressionless look.

"_Come on Bella, Lets talk in my room."_ He said obviously wanting to talk in privet.

We walked into his room where I refused to sit on his bed.

"_James, there is a lot of bad blood between Jessica and I She is just a bad person."_ I started off saying.

"_Bella I know you guys have fought over guys in the past and I know about you sending her to the ER. But that was in high school, you need to get over it and for you to be pissed off because of a kiss that Emmett turned down anyway is just immature. You need to grow up and get over it."_ James said trying to sound like the alpha male.

"_James you should have told me she kissed him, I kissed him the next day! And she didn't tell you the whole story between us. We didn't fight over-"_ James cut me off.

"_I heard enough to know it's all bullshit. And it was a kiss the day you meet him they where drunk. Jessica is a sweet girl; she didn't even defend her self when you attacked her last night."_ James said in her defenses. I was shocked he actually defended her over me, he has always token my side right or wrong.

"_She is an evil bitch and she is turning you against me!"_ I yelled standing up.

"_Oh yeah, kind of like Jacob Is with you! Your so worried about Jacob and his problems and you are always with Emmett you don't even talk to me anymore!"_ James yelled back at me.

"_Jacob has a drug problem. And I thought you wanted me to be with Emmett."_ I lowered my tone.

"_I do want you with Emmett, but I don't want you to let Jacob walk into your life after he abandoned you like that. I'm with Jessica Bella and you have better stop being so dam selfish, you're my sister I love you but you are acting like a spoiled brat right now, So what if a few guys choose her over you, that life. Not every male on the face of the world is going to bow down to you. You are not the center of the world Isabella, And why you walk around with all that hate I don't know but if its over Jessica and a few guys then there is something mentally wrong with you"_

James tone didn't lower he yelled at me, I stood in shock not believing what I as hearing. What the hell happened to my brother? "_If you don't have anything to say then I guess you can leave. Call me when you get over your self."_ He said opening his door. I walked out stopping in front of him.

"_You have no idea why I am the way that I am, you want her to take you away from your family, then fine, you can let her trick you into think anything you want, but I'm telling you right now it's all a lie, I have been heart broken before but I have never hurt as much as I do right now. You should have told me another girl kissed Emmett, but I'm over that, yea I was mad but I got over it."_ I took a deep breath trying to hold back my tears. "_ I would never let a boyfriend come between us, I would never believe someone I just meet or you."_ I walked away slowly not wanting the guys to see me cry. I rent to the restroom to quietly sob. I hated that girl, she better hope to god I don't see her. I got my self together and went in my room to pack a few things. I walked out thinking I had myself put together. When I went into the living room Jasper and Emmett where watching TV. Emmett looked over at me then my duffle bag.

"_I don't want to kill her, I swear I'll kill her if I see her, Can I stay at your place for a few nights?"_ I asked in a broken tone. My throat was dry and the lump was growing. Both Jasper and Emmett got up not knowing what to say.

"_You know you can baby."_ Emmett said looking at Jasper. Jasper was looking at the floor shacking his head.

"_Can we go then?"_ I said trying to be strong and not cry. Emmett nodded his head and took my bag, putting an arm around me. We walked out to the truck. I was fighting with myself for self-control part of me wanted to curl up and cry my eyes out. But a bigger part of me the part that has grown over the years wanted me to scream blood murder and go on a killing spree. She can have every man I have ever loved but to turn my own brother against me was a whole other thing. She would pay for it.

"_Baby, your kind of cutting circulation of in my hand."_ Emmett said in a calm tone looking at me with cautious eyes. I let go of his hand and closed my eyes trying to breath.

"_Emmett, if she is ever around me, make sure you drag me away by the hair if you have to, I wont be able to control myself."_ I said letting out a breath of air. "_And I want you to stay out of it, You and James are friends I don't want you guys fighting because of me." _Emmett took my hand and kissed it. I knew when he didn't say anything he wasn't going to promise anything. I guess things are going to get worst before they get better.

_Ok So your Quiz for this chapter …_

_1) Do you think Bella has a good reason for hating Jessica? _

_2) Who saw Jessica Brainwashing James coming?_

_3) What do you think will happen next? _

_4) What would you do if you where Emmett and all this was happening to your Girlfriend? Do you Stay out of it like she ask, get mad at her brother/ your best friend?_

_Can't wait to here what you have to say. Your reviews are great keep them coming. _


	12. The white Buffilo

Point of view. Emmett

It's been about a week since Bella and James had there falling out. James was acting like a straight dick. He actually believe his bitch over his sister. I gotta say I thought I knew him but I guess not. Jacob has come around a few time. I can't stand him but he has been making an effort to get along, Bella was going throw enough shit so I swallowed my pride for her. She puts on a good front. She smiles and laughs a lot but when the day is done and we lay down to wind down I could see the hurt on her face. I try not to bring it up, Jasper and Edward have been begging her to go home but she just isn't ready yet. When she does go home I know I'm going to be worried about her, after the story she told me I swear if I where her that birch would have been dead.

"_Baby lets go, we got a few drops to make."_ I said calling out to Bella. She was in the restroom finishing her hair. She walked out look like her sexy self.

"_Emmett are we going to have time to look at the pieces?"_ Bella asked putting her heals on. I swear she is the only girl who would want to go look at guns for fun and in heals to top it off.

"_Yeah we might if your ass hurries up!" _I walked up behind her and smacked her ass. She jumped but laughed it off.

"_I'm ready, Let's go."_ She said grabbing her purse. I grabbed her waist and pulled her too me.

"_Why do you have to be so damn sexy."_ I said pulling her hips into mine. Bella looked up at me obviously not getting my pass at her.

"_Do you think James misses me?"_ She asked putting her arms around me and hugging me. I kissed the top of her forehead.

"_I know he dose, listen pussy has a weird power to it and if you don't know how to handle it"_ I coughed "_James"_ Then coughed again. _"Then it can easily take over your life and make you do weird shit you wouldn't normally do. I'm sure he has had enough time to think and clear his head so tonight at dinner try to talk to him again if you want." _Bella laughed reaching up for a kiss. She turned and walked away. I followed behind her like a puppy dose to a child.

When we pulled up to the first drop Bella waited in the car as she always dose. I came back to the car and before I shut the door Bella started a conversation that should have never happened.

"_Emmett I want to go inside with you, I don't see how locking me in the car will keep me safe when you take the keys with you anyway. I want to go inside."_ She said in a sturdy argument tone.

"_Baby, no. I can't let you get that involved. Your lucky your even in the car."_ I said backing away trying to think of reason why she should stay in the car.

"_Emmett, I'll be safer with you in side, I'm guilty be association and Clyde took Bonnie on all their robberies and let her have her own gun. Your only the Boss in the bedroom but my partner out her remember."_ She said taking her seat belt off and sat against the truck door.

"_Bella I just don't want you going in, if where going to argue about this then ill just leave your ass at home."_ I said hating that she had a point. James would kill me if he found out she even was in the car with me.

"_Fuck that Emmet, Let me go one time, just one time to see how it goes. Come on your friends with Daniel, I just want to see you in action. Please, it will keep my mind of James and Jessica. Please."_ She started to beg. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I had a feeling I was going to regret this.

"_Fine, Just this once, But you stay right by me. And no last names if they ask you lie! Did you hear me?"_ I said not liking the idea at all but I know if I didn't do it at least once I'll never here the end of it with her.

"_Yes dad."_ She said leaning over to kiss my cheek. I never get nervous on drops. Never have I ever had a bad gut feeling but I did right now. I convinced my self it was because Bella was going to I don't know, Something felt off about it. We pulled up and I looked over at Bella.

"_Are you sure you have to go? I mean maybe we can plan a smaller one for you come on along with."_ I said rubbing my eyes feeling stressed.

"_Emmett, we are already here and you know this guy, you said you trust him."_ She said with her door already open. "_Come on Clyde, stop worrying so much."_ I opened the door and went to the back to gab my load. Bella was all smiles not even thinking of what can go wrong. I took her hand tightly into mine and we made our way up to the house.

"_Emmett, It's a bout fucking time. What took you so long?"_ Daniel said opening the door shacking my hand_. "Wow who is the white buffalo?" _He said taking a sip of his brandy. I smiled proud for a minute. There are only two white buffalos in the world, So they are considered a rare beauty. Daniel uses that term for the hottest hot girls.

"_This Bella, My girlfriend."_ I introduced him. He shook her hand.

"_What is some one as special as you doing with this guy?"_ Daniel asked in a playful flirty tone. Bella smiled at Daniel.

"_I really keep him around to make me look better."_ Daniel laughed at her remark and lead us to his office.

"_So what do you got for me today?"_ He asked taking a seat.

"_Just what you ordered, 4 kilo's of the best."_ I said taking the bag and setting it in front of him.

" _You always keep your word Emmett, that why I trust you. Listen I got a new guy that I expect big things from. I want you to meet him but first How clean is the girl friend."_ Daniel said looking Bella over, She looked at me confused.

"_Daniel she is my girlfriend, believe me when I say she is clean, Have I ever brought anyone around that I don't trust?"_ I said feeling tense and uncomfortable.

"_That's my point Emmett, you never bring anyone around Why her? Females come and go."_ He said in a business tone. Bella squeezed my hand out of nervousness, or so I thought.

"_May I speak for my self?"_ Bella asked making my tighten my grip on her hand, I told her to keep her dam mouth shut. Daniel sat back in his chair narrowing his eyes at Bella, He kicked up his feet on the desk sucked in a small amount of air licking his teeth. He was in deep thought before he gave her an answer.

"_Yes ma'am you may speak for your self."_ He said looking between to two of us.

" _I'm here because Emmett trust me, He trust you and you trust him. There shouldn't be an issue with me being clean or not, Emmett supply's you. Your bring a new guy in shouldn't Emmett be the one concerned. I mean no disrespect but your not the one who should be worried, Maybe Emmett should have warned you but he didn't have that chance, I decided to come in on the way here. I'm clean, I'm not a cop, I only get dirty in the bedroom."_ I watched Daniel expression closely pulling Bella closer to me. Daniel laughed out loud.

"_I know dear, it's a question that has to be asked to every new person, I can see why he would be with you, your very articulate."_ Daniel looked at me. "_She is a keeper."_ Daniel said with a wink. Picking up his phone.

"_I'm going to kill you."_ I whispered to Bella while Daniel spoke on the phone. She smirked and patted my stomach not saying anything.

"_Do you drink Bella?"_ Daniel said getting up and walking to his bar.

"_Do you need air to breath?"_ She asked in a smartass tone. Daniel laughed loudly pouring three glasses of brandy.

"_I really like this one Emmett, you better be careful I might steal her."_ He said amused handing us a drink and offering us a seat. There was a light knock at the door from behind us. I really wish I new he was bringing a new guy in and wanted to talk business I would have dropped Bella of with her brothers. This was too much for her first time, and she was too comfortable.

"_Jake! Come in I want you to meet my main supplier."_ Daniel waved someone in. I kept my eyes on Daniel mentally counting all the things that could go wrong.

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_ The harshness of his tone made me look up. Jacob Stood there with furious eyes looking between Bella and I. This was even worst than I thought.

"_Jacob!"_ Bella snapped standing up.

'_Wait, how do you to know each other?"_ Daniel said standing up getting defensive.

"_She is my sister."_ Jacob said throw gritted teeth. "_What the hell do you think your doing, Are you out of your fucking mind Bella."_ Jacob's fist where clenched. I looked between all three of them not breathing. One wrong move could cause total chaos. "_What the hell do you have my sister into?"_ Jacob asked me looking like he wanted to hit me.

'_Jacob sit down! This is something you will take care of out of my house. Family issues are dealt with on your own god damn time."_ Daniel snapped at Jacob. Jacob took another look at all of us.

"_Jacob is there going to be an issues with you two?"_ Daniel asked pointing at me then Jacob.

"_No sir."_ He sat down and took another look at Bella. She was now tense and played with her empty glass.

"_Ms, Bella would you like another drink?"_ Daniel asked giving her a sincerely sorry look with his eyes.

"_No thank you."_ She said in a strong tone before glaring over at Jacob.

"_Well then lets talk business."_ Daniel said leaning in his chair.

We where in there for over an hour talking about a new plan Daniel wanted to start. Jacob was his new Maule, and he was testing his endurance and loyalty, a position I was glad I never had to be in. When Daniel excused us from our little meeting I couldn't get Bella out of there fast enough, literary. Jacob caught up to us as soon as we got to the truck.

"_This stops now Bella, You will not have any part in this."_ Jacob said pretty much pinning her against the car. Bella pushed him.

"_I'll do what ever the hell I want, Just like you are you fucking liar!"_ She snapped at him. I stepped between them .

"_What the hell did you get my sister into you fucking scum bag."_ Jacob said to me trying to keep his tone low.

"_Nothing, she wanted to come inside that was it."_ I said looking him in the eyes wanting to punch his fucking face in.

" _Jake what are you doing is the question, I thought you said you where done with this shit?"_

Bella said trying to move me out of her way but I wouldn't budge.

"_And I didn't know you where into this shit, Will talk about this later right now we have to get to diner, not a word of it until where alone."_ Jacob said walking away answering his phone. I turned to face Bella.

"_I'm so sick of all the lies, why does everyone treat me like a child."_ Bella said squeezing her self past me and getting into the truck. I was having really bad chest pain as I hurried my way to the drivers side of the truck.

"_Emmett before you say anything think carefully."_ I don't know what she thought I was going to say other than that was fucking crazy shit. Jacob is a drug maul I didn't see that coming. I figured he used but I never thought he was that involved.

"_Baby, I want you to know I'll never lie to you, and as for Jacob, well he can't really say shit to you. Because you aren't the dealer you the girlfriend of the dealer, so fuck him for judging you."_ I said once we where backed out and on our way.

"_I know Em, I know you wont. I trust you. And I'll have to talk to him. He has no choice but to accept it."_ She said running her hand on my leg.

"_What are you doing?"_ I asked feeling her inch her way over to my crotch.

"_Do you have any idea how hot you looked talk business, even with my brother sitting there, I have never wanted you so bad then i do right now."_ Bella purred while unzipping my pants bringing my already hard member out.

"_Bella, I'm driving what are you doing?"_ I asked trying to concentrate on the road. "_FFFuucckkkkk Baby wait."_ I stuttered feeling her lips wrap around my stiffness. Bella giggled with me in her mouth. Her lips where so smooth I loved feeling them wrapped around me. She knew exactly how I liked to be touched and sucked. I was trying my hardest to consintrate in front of me but I just couldn't do it. "_Baby as much as I don't want you to stop I don't want to crash even more."_ I said thankful she pulled back. She smirked at me.

"_Fine but you have better make it up to me when we get back to you place."_ She said sounding a little disappointed.

"_You can count on that Bonnie, I have to say as worried as I was about bringing you today you handled it fairly well, And Daniel was impressed with you too, you made me proud to call you my baby."_ I took her hand and kissed it. She giggled sitting back in her seat. Lets go to the gun shop then to dinner at my house. I nodded listening to her but I was really thinking there is no way I was letting her buy a gun if that was what she was thinking. She would pull the trigger the first chance she got, I mean Jessica would be in danger and I can't have my girl in Jail, Bella is too crazy for a gun.


	13. Dinneror not

**This chapter is in more than one pov. Any questions just ask. **

**Also this is my last chapter this week. I have a few things I need to do this weekend. I post again as soon as i can I hope you enjoy and want more!**

**Jasper**.

I'm sitting here watching TV with James and all I can think is 'what a fucking idiot'. He is so far off with Bella and Jessica's feud it's remarkable that he even has the sense to clothe himself.  
Bella is dying inside and I knew she tried to tell him but James is a stubborn ass and he let Jessica and her over used female parts get the best of him. Edward told me to stay out of it and to let them work it out but fuck that, I was the only one who knew the whole story.  
"_James, can we talk man?"_ I asked turning the TV down.  
"_Yeah man what__'__s up? Hey have you heard back from Alice?"_ I told him that she gave me her number. I had called her but she hasn't't called me back yet.  
"_No, but listen you really need to hear Bella out, I was there the first time."_ I waited for his reaction. Waited for him to agree but James just started to shake his head.  
"_Jazz I love Bella, she is my best friend, but we all know how stubborn she is. It was a high school feud, it shouldn't__'__t be dragged out like this for fuck sake. Jessica is over it and Bella should be too."_ James said standing up walking away. I got up and followed him.  
"_It wasn't__'__t just high school man, Jessic-"_ James cut me off.  
"_Look I don__'__t care what happened; I want Bella to drop it ok. Jessica isn't__'__t the same person she was back then. I don__'__t want shit with you either so fucking stay out of it. Bella is a spoiled brat who needs a reality check. This is it."_ He said walking away from me.  
"_James your fucking wrong about this, your acting like Bella was the one hoeing around breaking the innocent, it's just fucking pussy and it__'__s only a matter of time before Jessica fucks you over too!"_ I said out of anger.

James flipped me off going to his room. I sat back down in the living room looking at the clock. Bella was coming over for dinner tonight and I had a bad feeling about it. She sounded heartbroken over the phone when I talked to her, her and James where inseparable up until now. I don't know what has gotten into him but I'm hoping one of us can beat it out of him. He has been acting like a fucking kid since Jacob has been back. Sure Jacob hasn't't been the easiest to get along with since he has gotten back but it has always been that way with anyone who wasn't't Bella. They just shouldn't't drag Bella into the middle of it.

_**Meanwhile at the police station**_

**Edward.**

"_Hey chief. Here__'__s the rest of my paper work for the week. Have you heard anything on the conviction of those kids I busted last week with the stolen Honda?" _ I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I have been aiming for a promotion so I have been working myself to death. Plus with everything going on with Bella and my brothers was really bothering me.

"_Cullen you look like shit go home take a shower, I want you to take tomorrow off"_ The chief said taking my paper work from me. I know I do look like crap, but with all the stress of Bella leaving the house and staying with Emmett, James being a big head jerk and that damn annoying girl Jessica made it almost impossible to sleep at night. I try staying out of it and let them work it out on their own but it was getting out of hand now.

"_You can call me if you need me."_ I said begging to walk away.

"_One more thing Cullen this came in for you yesterday, Whatever it is your working on save it for when you come back."_ He said holding up a vanilla envelop. I quickly took it from him; I already knew what it would say for the most part. It was the back ground check I ordered on Jacob for Bella to get an idea of what kind of shit he was into. I sat at my desk and opened the envelop. I read it twice, 'there has to be a mistake' I said to myself. I began searching throw my old files until I came across the check I had secretly done on him three years ago. I compared the two not understanding how this could happen.

"_Cullen what are you still doing here" _The chief walked by my giving me a warning look.

"_Can I ask you a quick question?"_ I asked astonished with what was in front of me.

"_Sure you can, when you come back to work, saved with no dark circles under your eyes, now get out of my building."_ I gave him a disappointed look but I knew I wouldn't get anywhere with him so I packed up and headed home. Something was defiantly not right. When I got in my car I took the file out one more time overlooking any mistakes, but it was all in black in white. 'No Record' it read plain as day. I looked at the older copy I had. Two accounts of position, one account of resting, one account of assault. Two separate rehab sentencings. This was not right, Criminal records just don't disappear. I need to get home and talk to Bella, until I knew just was going on I needed to keep an eye on her.

On their way to Dinner.

Bella.

I still can't believe Jacob lied to me. He is really a fucking drug maul. This whole time he had me thinking he was trying to get better but he was lying to me. What makes thing worst is now he knows about Emmett, and has to work with him. The good thing is I doubt he will say anything to the guys knowing he would give himself away.

"_Isabella we don't have to go for dinner if your uncomforable with it._" Emmett said as we pulled into the drive way. Edwards was already home along with James and Jasper.

"_I know Emmett, its ok. I know it will be ok. I have you here."_ I opened my car door already.

"_OK then let's do it."_ Emmett jumped out of the truck as I made my way into the house. When Edward seen me he came and gave me a big hug. Something was wrong with him. The look on his face was concerned but I guess he had a lot to worry about with everything going on.

"_I'm next little sister."_ Jasper said from behind me. I smiled and turned around to hug him.

"_What's for dinner boys?"_ I asked starving. Edward laughed and rubbed his neck.

"_James didn't want to cook and Jasper sucks at it. I need to get some sleep so we're just going to order pizza."_ Edward looked embarrassed.

"_Sounds good."_ I said trying to make him feel better. I heard an annoying giggle and I knew Jessica was here. I turned around to see her and James hand in hand. Call me crazy but I felt my heart tear just a little more on the inside.

"_Hi Isabella, look no hard feelings about the other day, I would be upset too."_ She said with a fake smile. Everyone stayed quite. I was already heated about Jacob now this fake ass show.

"_You would never have to be upset because I would never touch something your skanky hands have been on. James have you been checked yet. I heard The JSD travels fast and causes long term problems without warning."_ I said glaring at her. I really didn't give a flying fuck about being mature right now, she was luck all I was using to hurt her were my words.

'_Bella grow the fuck up!"_ James snapped glaring at me.

"_James get a clue. You can't turn a hoe into a house wife." _ I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"_Are you fucking serious right now?"_ James asked me stepping closer to me trying to intimidate me so I moved closer.

"_You choose her, now you get to deal with me and my smart ass remarks." _I said trying not to show the hurt they have caused. Just then the door bell rang. James looked towards the door then back to me.

"_Look, it's your twin, your knight in shining armour, your shoulder to cry on, Your smart ass remarks don't mean shit, there not that smart, now go cry."_ He said pointing to where Jacob had walked in. Jessica snickered from behind James. Considering I was fighting with Jacob too I didn't responded to James remark. It wasn't the words that dripped out of my mouth like a snake's venom; it was the look of hatred that cut deep. I looked at his glaring eyes trying my damnest to match it but my eyes feel and I walked away. I felt like I lost everything, and the reason was because of Jessica. My true knight in shining armour hated me for something I that was done to me. He acted like I did something to her. Jacob thought I was the lost scum on earth for doing the same thing he was doing. I just got him back only to lose him all over again. The only thing I had going was Emmett. He was the one keeping me together throw all this but even he couldn't help me with this mess.

"_Emmett I'll be in the truck I need to make a phone call."_ I said knowing he knew I was going to smoke a bowl. He gave me a weak smile as I walked away feeling like crap. I sat in the truck smoking a bowl of Kush thinking 'Mom why did you have to pass on your stubbornness to all of us, One by one my brothers are turning their backs on me.' My eyes started to water but I forced it down. I'm not that weak girl who cries when it gets tough. I'm the girl who fights back with everything she has.

Back inside the house.

Emmett pov.

I sat on the couch tensely watching my girlfriend have her heart broken while her brother stupidly battered her for something she has no control over. It was taking everything in me not to get up a beat the shit out of him. Then Jacob walks in shooting death glares at me before the door even shut behind him. Bella went to go smoke to calm herself down. I know she had to be hurting right now but she wouldn't let them see it. Jessica walked away into James room. James walked over to me.

"_What's up man?"_ James came and sat down next to me.

"_Not much."_ I didn't know what to say without over stepping my boundaries.

"_Listen, I know it's hard keeping your mouth shut, It's just you know I finally found a girl that makes me feel whole, and Bella is being a brat about it, you know how much of a brat she can be. Plus Bella's whole attitude since Jacob has come back has changed and I just don't want to have to watch him slowly drag her away from me."_ James said putting his hands behind his head in a stressed tone. I shook my head biting my lip. "_What? You got something to say Emmett, just say it, everyone else does."_ James said sounding a little down.

" _You know I have talked to Bella and you're a fucking idiot for thinking she would let Jacob come between you and her, She loves you and your an ass for talking to her like that because she wants a relationship with her twin, and I can't believe she has you that absorbed in her for you not to hear what really went down, I'm not a bullshit you now that and Bella told me what happened and if Jessica told you the truth you wouldn't be talking to her in fact I think you would be I jail for kicking the shit out of a dumb bitch like herself."_ I spit out in a rush of air standing up. "_Honestly you disgust me."_ I walked away from him going to the living room where Jasper and Edward where sitting with Jacob.

"_What's up Em, wanna beer?"_ Edward asked getting up.

"_After today yeah, a beer would be fucking great."_ I said taking a seat.

"_Hard day at the office Emmett?"_ Jacob said standing up looking at me in disgust. "_I'm going to talk to Bella."_ He said walking away.

" _you know what fuck you Emmett, you don't know fucking Jessica and you barely know my sister so don't fucking act like you know all the god damn answers." _Jessica was next to James giving me a dirty look.

"_James get over it already, no one likes Jessica all of us think you're a fucking dumb ass and we all are pissed your treating our sister this way."_ Edward said getting angry handing me a beer. I whipped my face getting anxious, When Bella ran in the hose slamming the door followed by Jacob.

"_You can't tell me what to do, I'll be with and do whatever the fuck I want who are you to come back in my life after leaving me to hang dry and to tell me anything about how I live my life. You're the loser not Emmett, you're the scum of the earth at least he doesn't use drugs."_ We all got up hearing Bella yelling at Jacob.

"_Shut the fuck up! Just shut up don't put our shit out there like that."_ Jacob snapped at Bella afraid people would catch on to what she was talking about.

'_Do not tell me to shut up!"_ Bella said slapping Jacob across the face. We all rushed over to them I Pushed Bella back afraid he might hit her.

"_I'm so sick of being treated like a fucking kid, I'm an adult I'll make any bad or good decision I want in my life your only jobs as my brothers is to love and support me not smoother me. Let me live my life."_ Bella screamed at the top of her lungs in tears. I wrapped my arms around her hugging her. Trying to calm her down. Behind us everyone was arguing.

"_Jacob what really going on with you, I know there is more to your twisted little sob story you told Bella."_ Edward said sounding frustrated Jasper and James where yelling at each other. I saw Jessica walk away outside.

"_I don't need this shit; I got my own shit to worry about; Bella when you calm down call me."_ Jacob said walking outside. Edward than started in on James. Bella had me unwrap my arms from around her. She walked up to James causing Jasper and Edward to stop yelling at her. She had tears in her eyes. As she pulled of a necklace that James had given her before he was deployed.

"_I hope your happy with her, And for the recorded I might love Emmett but I would never choose him over you, Jessica Tore my heart out more than once and I guarantee she will do it to yours and you know what I hope she dose and when she dose don't fuck call me, Because if you can turn your back on me that quick you never had my back at all."_ She throw it in his face grabbed her purse and walked outside. I ran after her. When i reached the truck Jasper was at her door.

"_Bella open the door let's talk."_ Jasper pleaded with her but she kept her eyes forward.

"_Em lets go."_ She said in a simple tone. I gave Jasper an apologetic look before I turned the truck on and drove away. We drove home in silence. I was going over what the hell just happened. I was excited and happy because she said she loved me but confused because she wouldn't pick me over him but then again she would never have to choose so I was happy again. Then I looked over at Bella. She sat quietly letting tears fall down her cheeks. I felt horrible for her. I wish I could take her pain away. What am I Supposed to do to help her feel better? I needed to fix this for her I just had no idea how.

**So here are your chapter questions.**

**Did anyone feel Bella's emotions? I did I almost cried writing this.**

**Do you have any ideas how to help Emmett fix this sad mess?**

**Talk about Drama right, was that more than you expected or less?**

**Will Bella ever have her brother back? **

**Will her life ever be at peace?**


	14. I want out

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I have a few chapters ready to go so read review and you will get the next juicy chapters. **

Bella said nothing as she walked in the door to the house. She walked straight up stairs and slammed the bathroom door. I sat on the edge of the bed wonder just what I should do. She was so broken and confused. I know I would be if my sister wouldn't hear what I had to say about a situation like this. I heard her gag a few times from crying so hard. This is fucked up, something is wrong with James. I mean all he talked about was Bella, How much he loved his sister and how she helped him with his past problems. She was his strength to make it through the tough times, and here he is turning his back on her for a girl. That's when I said enough was enough; I knocked on the bathroom door, listening to her gag a few more times. I let out a low sigh frustrated with myself because I really didn't know what to do right now.

"_Isabella__, Are you ok?"_I asked while knocking knowing she wasn't ok. I heard her sniffle a couple times before she answered.

"_Yea, I'll be out in a few minutes."_ She said close to the door with a tone of voice that would make any grown man want to break down and cry with her. She didn't deserve this from James. The more I sat here and listened to her muffled sobs the madder and more frustrated I got.

"_Baby your brothers will come around, like I said he isn't used to having pussy. Give him a few more days to get used to it; I'm sure he will realize what he is doing."_ I said trying to support her. She didn't say anything she just tried to hide her sobs, but I heard each and every one of them. I sat on my bed feeling anxious, my girlfriend was in my bathroom balling her eyes out and there wasn't a dam thing I could do about it. I hated not having control over this. She is supposed to only be happy, my job is to make her happy and here I sat on my bed stuck on stupid not knowing what to say or do to make this easier for her. I couldn't take hearing her crying anymore, I was about to brake and either cry with her or more logically I was going to brake and go looking for James. Nether option would really help Bella so I turned the TV on, flipping through channels not really paying attention to what was on. I tried to think of different options about dealing with this while she took a shower. It took all my will power not to jump up, get in my truck find James and Jacob and beat some sense into them. I looked over when the bathroom door slowly opened. I held my breath waiting for her to step out. I was expecting to see a mess but when Bella walked out with a bar and matching pair of booty shorts, with her hair down wet and sexy, I, being the man that I am suddenly forgot about the mess with her brothers and was instantly turned on. She walked up to me with red eyes, but her eyes where no longer sad, they where glazed over with lust. Isabella climbed on to me straddling my lap, not saying anything other than what her eyes where saying, I could have been mistaken so I didn't make a move or sound. I just intently watch for her next move. I was looking in hers eyes waiting for her to say something, or to do something. I didn't know what she was thinking exactly. I traced light circle around her belly button giving her small Goosebumps.

"_Emmett your too good to me you know, I think if it where anyone else they would of said fuck the drama and left. _She said looking straight in to my eyes. I put a hand on her lower back pulling myself to her level. Bella's eyes still burned into mine, everything around us disappeared; all that mattered was me and her, this moment of just being together. "_I'm sorry you have to deal with this with me, it means a lot to me knowing I can count on you."_ She said in a broken whisper with her lips just centimeters from mine.

"_You don't need to say you're sorry baby, you can count on me for anything, I'll always be here to help you and protect you, just like I know you will always be there for me."_I said looking into her eyes seeing how she was genuinely saying she appreciates me. We both just gazed into each other eyes not needing to say anything else but I couldn't help myself, I know she knew how I felt about her but I also know she needed to hear it. "_Baby, you have no idea how crazy you make me, when you're not around I feel like a lost puppy waiting for his owner to return. You make me do things that I normally wouldn't do, and you push my buttons testing my patients, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Life has suddenly become worth living, I don't know how I did it before I meet you. When I was at war I could really careless if I lived or died. Being around you and seeing how strong you really are has made me take a look at myself and well you make me want to be better. I want to be the man you deserve even if you are a spoiled brat at times but you're my spoiled brat. There really aren't words to describe how much I truly love you. " _I spoke each word from the bottom of my heart. I loved her more than I loved myself. Going a full day without her touch was damn near impossible. I looked into Bella's eyes for a reaction, seeing the sparkle that has been gone since this whole James thing return made me smile with relief. Bella's smile reached her eyes as she began to speak.

"_Emmett no one has ever made me as happy as you, I love you too, if I have you I don't need anyone else."_ She said finally letting her lips meet with mine. I know she meant what she said, I know she loved me I could see it in her eyes and I felt it in every one of her kisses, but I know she needed her brother, Just like he needed her. As for now, there wasn't anything I could about it. I let that thought go and just enjoyed her sensual kiss and embraced the moment of us officially being in love.

I pulled Isabella closer to me flipping us around without breaking our kiss. She slightly giggled in my mouth while my hands grazed over her body; I felt her shiver from under me from my touch. I couldn't help but to smile against her lips loving the way her body reacted to my touch. Bella wrapped one of her legs around my waist pulling herself to me, creating much needed friction between us.

"_Emmett, I need you, I want you,"_ Bella moaned in my mouth aggressively pulling at my hair, making my already hard member twitch with anticipation. I glided my hands down to the top of her booty shorts, where she lifted her hips So I can easily pull them off her, along with my boxers, I was careful not to brake our kiss. I positioned myself between her legs feeling her moister against my skin as I laid between them. Her smooth legs wrapped around me as removed my lips from hers only to place them on the nap of her neck. Her breathing was rapidly shallow and hitched in to her throat as she felt my tongue swirl around her neck winning a low moan to escape from her savory lips. I pulled Bella up slightly to unhook her bra. Bella's lips found mine once again pulling them into seductive eager kiss. I slowly pulled back not too far from her lips, feeling her grinding her hips against mine. She sucked in her bottom lip quickly licking it looking up at me with blazing eyes of desire, keeping my eyes locked on hers I pulled back aligning myself with her moist awaiting opening. I slowly pushed myself deep inside Bella, She moaned out letting her head fall back on to the bed as pure bliss washed over her face. I pulled out watching her eyes find mine as I rolled my hips pushing back into her. The fiction between us was something I had never felt before, the feeling that we created licked through every bone in my body sending waves of uncontrollable passion throw my body. Our eyes stayed locked on one another as we breathed in much needed air. I created a steady rhythm rolling my hips into Bella's as she cried out my name pulling me closer to her.

"_Emmett, oh god don't stop, that feels."_ She broke off into a moan arching her back of the bed. Her body tensed up, as she closed her eyes running her fingers throw my hair, Her breathing turned in to frequent high pitched moans as her walls closed pulsing around my opening the flood gate to her orgasm that she rode out for several minutes while I kept my rhythm trying to hold out my own release. I watched her face turn into bliss as her body relaxed.

"_I love you, God I love you."_ I said feeling guilt start to creep up on me, she put all her faith and trust in me and her I was not being completely honest with her as I should be, James and I both agreed it was for her own good for the time being but how could I hide such a big part of me from her. I kissed her pushing the unwanted feelings away from me once her eyes reopened.

"_I love you too."_ She whispered in my ear sending me over the edge, I more franticly trusted inside feeling my release burst throw me. I called out her name resting my forehead against hers as we both took in deep breaths. I was holding myself up with my elbows so I wouldn't put my full weight on her. Bella ran her fingers over my back in a loving manner. I rolled over pulling her with me so she was laying on my chest. I began playing with her back watching her drift off into sleep. I laid there watching her sleep, after all that has been going on I was glad she finally looked relaxed, peaceful. I laid there try to figure out what I wanted to do with my secret. I wanted to tell her but that could put her in danger. I know she really will stick by my side good or bad. She has already proven that, I just needed to make sure it was good and get myself out of this bad situation. Truth is as sure of her as I was I wasn't sure how her reaction would be if she knew the truth. I kissed her sleeping lips before I got up slipping my boxers on and made my way down stairs to the back yard. I looked at my phone for a few minutes before I made the call, praying this would be easier than I thought.

"_Emmett, What's up, is everything ok?"_ Daniel answered the phone on the first ring.

"_No, Listen I want out, I can't do this anymore."_ I spoke low but sturdy enough to get my point across.

'_Emmett, Your into deep, You can't just get out, I can't allow it, you know the consequences you'll have to take in order for me to allow you to just walk away."_ He said with a more final tone.

"_Daniel I'm not asking you, I'm telling you I want out, you can't make me do this."_ I said feeling angry at him.

"_You have no choice, you're in too deep, you have your first Job with Jacob tomorrow, don't show up and your girlfriend will be to blame, Emmett think about your future here."_ He said hanging upleaving me confused, even more frustrated and pissed off. I sat there for a minute before going back inside. I double checked all the doors and alarms before I went back to the room. Bella had the TV on and was wake when I got back into bed she looked a little concern.

"_Where did you go?"_ She asked sleepily still naked moving closer to me so I could hug her.

"_To get a drink of water, I thought you were asleep."_ I kissed the top of her head hoping she didn't hear anything.

"_I was but I woke up when you shut the door." _She said in a yawncovering her mouth. "_That was a long drink of water."_ She said resting her head on my chest. I laid there trying to think straight.

"_I know I was thirsty, you want something to drink?"_ I asked running my fingers down her back. Bella shook her head making herself more comfortable on me by putting a leg between mine.

"_Hey Listen_ _I have some stuff I have to do tomorrow, maybe you should hang out with Edward, He has the day off and I think him and Jasper feel like you are pushing them aside because of James."_ I said not really caring about what they felt, I just knew she would be safe with them. Bella just nodded her head half asleep. I turned the TV off closing my eyes trying to push out all my doubts.

"_I love you."_ Bella said in a barely audible whisper.

"_I love you too Bonnie."_ I whispered back playing with her hair, finally feeling sleep taking over.

I woke up before Bella as usual; I jumped in the shower letting the water hit my face while I processed my random thoughts. By the time I was done the water was cold and my fingers where wrinkled. I throw on fresh pair of boxers thinking I would have to wake Bella up but when I walked out she wasn't in bed. I found her in the kitchen cooking. I watched her without her noticing me for awhile.

"_Good morning Clyde."_ She said cheerfully from the stove in one of my shirts when she saw me leaned against the wall watching her.

"_Good morning Babe, You look extra sexy in my shirt."_ I said amused as I went behind her lifting the shirt up pleased to see she wasn't wearing anything under it. Bella leaned back into me giggling as she moved the bacon around with the spatula. I started smoothing her neck with kisses making her giggle.

"_Jacob called and said he would meet you at 1and that he wants me to meet up with you guys for dinner when you're done." _I continued to kissed her neck while she talked. "_Oh and did they ever call about James watch being ready? I know where fighting but I thought maybe Edward could give it to him for me, I don't want him to think I forgot his birthday."_ The tone in her voice dropped as she spoke about James.

"_Your too kind hearted baby, and I picked up the watch the other day, I just didn't know what you wanted to do with it."_ I said as the door bell rang. I smacked her ass looking over at the front door not sure who it would be.

"_Go put some clothes on."_I said walking to the door. Bella left up stairs and I looked out the peep hole. Edward was standing there with a vanilla envelop. I opened the door and walked outside shutting it behind me. "_What's up Edward?"_I asked confused, I don't know why he would be here now I had already told him Bella was going to go to the house today.

"_Emmett hey listen I only have a minute. I need to talk to you about Jacob."_ Edward seemed nervous and was fidgeting with the envelop.

"_What is it?"_ I asked getting worried myself. Edward handed me the envelop as he started to explain it to me.

"_I checked on Jacob about three years ago, his recorded had, a couple felonies and three rehab sentences. Bella asked me to check on him to see what kind of trouble he might be into but when I did that showed up."_ He pointed at the blank report in my hands. "_There is no way a recorded can just disappear; I think he is in with some bad people. I don't want Bella alone with him until I figure it all out. It doesn't make any since."_ Edward pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration. I looked at him then back at the front door hoping Bella wouldn't come outside.

"_What do you think it is?"_ I asked already knowing some of the shit he is in too. Edward shook his head clueless.

"_Just try and keep Bella busy until I talk to my captain tomorrow, He will be able to give me more insight about the whole thing. I got to go, we should go out to dinner tonight with Jasper and Bella don't let her invite Jacob. Plus I need to try and figure out this whole Bella and James issue."_ I felt bad for Edward he sounded really stressed out about his brothers and sister. I wish I could help him but I couldn't without him knowing the whole story. My mouth had to stay closed for now.

"_Yeah, just keep her at your house and I'll meet you guys there. I have some stuff I have to do today."_ I said shaking his hand before he turned and walked away. I took a deep breath and walked about into the house. Things are about to get really ugly and Bella was in the middle of it all. I walked inside doing my best to keep my worried expression at bay.


	15. Were's Bella?

**Bella**

Emmett walked inside the house with a confused look but when he saw me standing in the kitchen he smiled at me regaining his composer walking over to where I was standing.

"_Who was that Em?"_ I asked setting his plate down on the counter.

"_It's was just a guy wanting some supply, Listen baby after I Leave I want you to go straight to your brothers, No stops. And I had a surprise planned for you today so dinner with Jake can't really happen, I'll let him know."_ Emmett said acting a little strange but I trusted him so I didn't argue about it. Emmett sat down in front of his plate and started to eat.

"_OK, how long are you going to be and what is my surprise?"_ I asked feeling excited that Emmett had something planned for me. He set his fork down as I took a seat on his lap. Emmett chewed his food look at me with narrowed eyes and a small grin.

"_There is a reason it is a surprise dork, Listen the faster I get out of here the better so go get ready so we can leave."_ Emmett said kissing my shoulder before I jumped out of his lap and headed to go take my shower. I kept thinking about how bad yesterday but how perfect last night was. The way he made love to me was something have never experienced before. He was gentle and loving. I couldn't get over how lucky I was to have a man like him. I know no matter what come our way he will have my back. I quickly got ready already feeling anxious about getting back in his arms even though I know he was leaving me to go work on whatever it is him and Jacob have to do today.

"_Babe are you ok?"_ I asked walking in ready to go seeing Emmett sitting on the couch playing with his phone. He looked distracted and really tensed maybe what they were doing today was more dangerous than I though.

"_Yeah, You ready to go gorgeous"_ He said getting up coming over to me_. _I nodded reaching for my purse starting to get nerves. Emmett kissed my cheek grabbing his wallet and keys.

"_Emmett what are you guys doing today?"_ I asked taking his hand in mine. Emmett stopped to look at me. He looked me over pushing my bangs out of my face to kiss my forehead.

"_Nothing that you need to worry about Bonnie, really it's just business."_ He said rubbing his thumb over my cheek. I placed my hand over his looking up to his eyes.

"_Then why are you so worried about me leaving the same time as you? You seem distant today and after last night I would have thought you would be in a better mood."_ I said shyly looking away from him, starting to wonder if maybe he didn't mean what he said last night.

"_Bella stop worrying love, I'm sorry, I have been distracted a little today but it's not because of you I just have a lot to do today."_ He pulled me into a hug; I closed my eyes inhaling his sent hating that he actually had to 'work' today. "_Last night was amazing, you where amazing and you have no idea how glad I was to hear that you felt the same way about me. Stop being insecure, Where is my confident little vixen at?"_ He said playfully tugging on my hair. I laughed at myself for having a weak moment and doubting him even a little, I looked up at him slightly embarrassed with myself.

"_So what's my surprise?"_ I said poking him in the chess playfully, changing the subject. Emmett shook his head laughing rolling his eyes.

"_Have some patient's brat."_ Emmett said grabbing my ass and pulling me forward to him. "_Come on the faster we leave the fast I get home to you and the faster you get your surprise."_ I giggled kissing him as we walked out the front door.

"_Hurry up, and text me when you can."_ I said opening my car door. Emmett half smile at me and nodded his head.

"_Yes mama."_ Emmett laughed then kissed me goodbye. I got in my car wishing I was going with him. I followed him to the main road; I had realized I forgot my phone so I went back to the house to grab it. I was searching for Emmett's spare house key when a pair of clammy rough hands covered my mouth and something cold and metal pressed into the side of my head. I didn't know what to think, my mind had gone blank. I couldn't think about what was happening.

"_Don't scream, don't try to run or I will kill you,"_ A chilling man's voice said in a whisper as another man grabbed my purse. My eyes where wide with fear, I had no idea what was going on. The man pulled me backwards in to a white van, throwing me to the back of the van and jumped in with me pointing the gun at me. "_Sit down Bitch."_ He sat motioning to the corner of the van. Confusion was the only emotion I could comprehend as I stared at the man wide eyed wondering who the hell he was. The man had a huge scare on the side of his mouth like he was cut with a knife or something; once the doors slammed shut he set his gun down to the side of him. He caught me eyeing it.

"_Don't even think about it bitch."_ He said moving the gun closer to his side.

"_Who are you? What do you want from me?"_ I asked starting to panic.

"_Don't worry about who the fuck I am whore, just know until Mickey gets his money your ass is mine."_ He gave me a filthy grin, as he moved closer to me pulling my shirt down with his finger looking down at my breast. I slapped his hand away from me before trying to kick him off me.

"_I don't know who the fuck you are but I think you're got the wrong person you piece of shit"_ I said as he grabbing a fist full of my hair yanking it back.

"_Isabella Black, Daughter to Esme Black, Four brother's one greedy twin?"_ He said looking at a piece of paper then back to me before sitting back laughing at me relaxing his head against the windowless van. That's when I made my move and tried to get a hold of the gun that was left about a foot away from the guy. He saw me move and quickly slapped me across the face before grabbing the gun.

**Jacobs POV.**

I sat at the meeting spot waiting for Emmett hurry up and get his ass here already, When he finally did pull up he gave me the dirtiest look. That son of a bitch thinks he is the shit, well I got news for him, I'm taking over all this shit, It won't be long before he Is my little bitch asking for my help I can't believe he got Bella involved in all this what kind of man lets his girlfriend run around in the drug world? I wish I could fucking get him caught the fuck up but I couldn't without getting myself caught up So I have to go with plan B witch was take him out the game and steal all his connects.

"_It's about time you got here."_ I said getting out of the car. Emmett didn't say anything he just looked at me like he knew everything about me. I chuckled to myself thinking how I can't wait to see the look on his damn face when he is left with nothing. I have Bella against him, He will have no money, No friends, Edward and Jasper would hate him. He will be left with nothing but memories. I have Bella wrapped around my finger I always have and always will. Unfortunate for her she believes every word out of my mouth.

"_Let's get this shit over with; I have a life to get back to."_ He said tossing me the duffle bag of money with a weird look on his face. He looked distracted or like maybe something was wrong. Either way I really didn't care maybe he fucked up with Bella that would make things a lot easier with me. We walked into the big ass mansion that I hoped one day will be mine.

"_This the new maul?"_ An Italian prick asked Emmett when we were granted entrance. Emmett laughed looking over at me. I wish I could whip the smirk off his damn face.

"_Yeah this is the new bitch, Take special care of him he is one of a kind."_ Emmett said with clear hate. The other guy laughed. I know getting to the top you have to start from the bottom but I was going to have jump over a few people to speed shit up, I got some shit I need to take care of before I don't even get the chance to own the world. I throw the bag at the Italian prick.

"_We have business to discuss; Daniel wants us in and out so if you two girls are done gossiping I'd like to start."_ I said eying the two of them. Emmett shook his head and looked away while the Italian walked up to me. Setting the bag down on the floor.

"_Do you know who I am little bitch, I'm Johnny Russo, This is my house, my rules, you don't have any rights here and I make the rules, When your hear Daniel can't save you, you become my bitch. Run your mouth again and I'll show you where I keep my loose tongues, You are the scum on the bottom of my shoe and if you think you have any say here your wrong, Daniel is my bitch and what is his is mine."_ He finished back handing me and throwing the bag back at me. I was shaking with anger; I wanted to beat the living crap out of him. "_You hold the luggage until I'm ready for it."_ He said walking away with Emmett behind him. Emmett looked at me as I got off the floor and laughed. I took a deep breath and followed the two of them in two a room filled with nothing but kilos and kilos of cocaine. It was my personal heaven on earth. They acted as if I wasn't even in the room. Johnny talked with respect to Emmett, Maybe he was a bigger dealer then I thought. Johnny talked to me like an idiot.

Once we were done I walked out in front of Emmett with the supplies, mentally cursing Johnny and Emmett. Wait till they have to answer to me I'll make them lick the scum off my shoe, then will see who is laughing.

"_Bella and I can't go to dinner with you something came up, See you around Bitch."_ Emmett said getting in his truck not letting me get a word in. I glared at him driving away while pulling my phone out to call my sister, they will have fucking dinner with me tonight, and I will make Emmett look like a prick. My goal for tonight was to start a fight between king tut and his queen.

"_Hello?"_ A man answered the phone; I looked at the caller id to make sure I called the right person. "_It's about time you call to check on your fine ass sister."_ The voice on the other end of the line became alarming familiar.

"_Mickey? Where is my sister?"_ I said sitting in the car in a panic. This was bad, this was all bad. I thought I would have more time than this.

"_The real question is where is my money Jake?"_ His voice was harsh, and demanding. I heard a shrieking scream in the background and my heart sank. 'They have Bella' I said to myself feeling sick to my stomach. I suddenly regret ever machining I had a sister. "_You have 24 hours Jake, 24 hours to make a drop of $80,000 to my new spot, Which once you have to cash I'll let you know where it is at 24 hours or her ass is dead do you her me? Jake? I'll kill her for your mistakes."_ He said hanging up, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, how the hell I was supposed to get that much money in 24 hours. I had no idea what the hell I was supposed to do. The only thing I could think of was Bella, I needed to save Bella so I turned the car on and drove away to the only person who might be able to help.

**Edward**

When I got back from Emmett's I anxiously waited for Bella to get here, I was going to try to convince her to come home where I know she will be safe. One of us is always here, and I'm not saying she is in danger I'm just saying something weird was up with Jacob and I wasn't comfortable with her being with him alone. I could be over reacting but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Emmett had texted me when they left his house but that was over an hour ago. I called Bella but there she didn't answer, I called Emmett and when he didn't answer I figured they might have distracted each other so I waited. James had left to take Jessica home thank god. I didn't want to deal with another outburst of anger from Bella. She was getting closer and closer to really beating the hell out of Jessica; I didn't want to have to arrest Bella for assault. By two o'clock I started to get worried and began calling Bella's phone every couple minutes. I sat on the couch trying not to over react. I distracted myself by putting forensic files on when the front door flew open and Jacob came running in. He stopped in front of me looking around the house.

"_What's up Jacob?"_ I asked not knowing why he was even here.

"_Ugh Edward are you alone?"_ He asked in a rush of words and out of breath. I sat up getting a UN easy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"_Yeah I am why? Hey have you talked to Bella? She was supposed to be here hours ago." _ I said looking at my phone than back to Jacob.

"_Ugh ok, Listen I have to tell you something but before I do just know I feel horrible and I never wanted this to go down."_ Jacob said rubbing his neck. I just watched as he began to pace back and forth. I sat there knowing whatever it was I was going to kill him for it. "_I worked for this guy named Mickey, he is a drug dealer on the upper eastside of La. He promised if I did work for him that he could get my recorded whipped clean and I would have a fresh start, so basically I lowered myself to being his number one bitch. He has a hot temper and is known for being impatient. My last run I did for him I was pretty big, actually it was the biggest run I ever did. I took his money and went to a casino thinking I could double it give him the 80,000 he was expecting and take my winnings. I lost it all; when I told him I he was fucking pissed and I swore I could get double on my own and give it to him."_ Jacob stopped to look at me. I stared at him speechless, but not surprised. At least his recorded made more since now. I stood up thinking how I was going to tell him politely ask him to leave our family for good when he began talking again. "_Edward, Mickey got impatient and wants his money in 24 hours, he has Bella Edward, we have to do something, he will kill her."_ My heart stopped beating, my head snapped up at him in rage as I sprang at him like a lion attacking his pray. I grabbed him by the throat throwing him against the wall.

"_I fucking kill you Jacob; if he hurts her I'll fucking kill me!"_ I growled not able to think straight. "_Why did you even come back here you piece of shit? To ruin our life's all over again."_ I slammed his head against the wall chocking him.

"_You can kill me if you want but right now we need to save her."_ Jacob chocked out as his face turned red from lack of oxygen. I dropped him to the floor and began pace back and forth myself. What the hell was I going to do? I sat down taking my phone out going throw my contacts.

"_We can't get the feds involved."_ Jacob said rubbing his throat watching me.

"_Fuck you, they need to get involved."_ I said not paying attention. I called my captain and explained to him what my fucking idiot brother had done. HE assured me everything would be fine he was sending over detectives to question Jacob. I was on the phone giving Bella license plate number when Emmett walked in the door. I knew Emmett was going to flip out and Panic, he would try to kill Jacob right now but I was too upset to break it gently to him.

"_Emmett when was the last time you saw Bella?_"As soon as I asked James walked in looking over at Jacob than Emmett. Emmett's face grew concerned as he looked at me then to Jacob. James stepped closer looking confused but didn't say anything.

"_This morning on her way here, where is she?"_ Emmett asked looking at Jacob, Jacob wouldn't look up at Emmett or James. He kept his head down in shame. James pushed past Emmett seeing the panic on my face.

"_Where is Bella?"_ He asked already fingering out something was wrong. I took a deep breath moving so I was between Jacob and the guys.

"_Emmett, James, I think she was abducted Jacob owe some money-"_As soon as I said she was abducted Emmett snapped pulling a gun out pushing past me, he pointed it in Jacob's face.

"_Who the fuck do you owe money too!"_ Emmett yelled pointing the gun at Jacobs face screaming like a mad man.

"_What the fuck Emmett!'_ I yelled out of shock, wonder where the hell the gun came from and if he was crazy enough to actually use it, Of course he is, He's a fucking marine they are trained to kill. Emmett ignored my Grabbing Jacob by the hair tossing him to the floor screaming at him. James watches in shock frozen in place.

"_I swear to god, if one fuck hair on her head is out of place I'll blow your fucking brains out. Who do you owe?"_ Emmett yelled again kicking Jacob in the gut. I needed to calm him down so I moved closer to him, I needed to get the gun out of his hand.

"_Don't fucking move Edward!"_ I heard James say pulling a gun out at me. He had finally broke out of his shock only to turn on me. "_This is Bella where talking about you can't help him I'll kill him myself!"_ James warned m holding his gun up. I was now the one who stood frozen not knowing what to do. Jacob was looking up at me with terror in his eyes. I looked between us all looking for an opening to disarm James or Emmett, I started thinking like a cop and not a brother. James had his pistol aiming at me, and I knew if I made the wrong move he could snap, after coming home from war and all this drama he wasn't stable. I know they didn't mean harm but Bella is dear to them both, as she was to me.

"_Mickey Marquez"_ Jacob said with tears in his eyes finally answering Emmett.

"_Mickey? Trigger Mickey?"_ Emmett yelled out of fear for Bella's life. Jacob nodded his head yes. Emmett looked back at James who mirrored his fear. They obviously both knew who the guy was.

"_How much?"_ James yelled in panic switching his aim from me to Jacob.

"_$160,000 and I have till 11 am tomorrow." _Jacob said in a regretful tone, Emmett started to pistol whip Jacob losing all self control. James moved over slowly to Emmett, when he felt his present Emmett pointed his gun at James.

"_Em I'm with you on this."_ James tried to reason with Emmett. Emmett had tears running down his face, clearly not knowing what he was doing or what he was going to do.

"_You had to act like a god dam fool and not listen to her everything would have been different had you listened to her. I'll kill you all I swear she is my life and without my life I have nothing to live for if something happens to her I'll kill you too."_ Emmett said freaking out and in a daze state of confusion. James raised his hands in the air not arguing with Emmett.

"_Emmett put the gun down." _I said with my hands in the air as well, P rayed that my back up wasn't going to walk in right now, they might take him down. Emmett shook his head than dropped his aim and kicked Jacob.

"_Get the fuck up!"_ Emmett yelled pointing his gun between Jacob and me once again. I don't know what Emmett planned on doing but I was sure he had lost his mind. Jacob got to his feet stumbling; James pointed his gun at me as Emmett dragged Jacob to his truck, James followed behind and they took off. Jacob needed a pray if he was going to make it alive with those two. I sat on the couch not knowing how to explain why Jacob isn't here. I just hope they at least had somewhat of a plan other than terrorizing Jacob.


	16. Jake I dont want to die

**I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. **

**At an unknown location.**

**Bella**

I opened my eyes to a blurry haze. My head was pounding and I had no idea where I was at. There were about six men standing around talking with guns. One saw my eyes open and pulled his phone out. I was lying on the cold stone floor. I looked around trying to find something familiar, I was in some sort of warehouse and I could taste blood in my mouth. I don't know how long I was out for; I don't remember anything after being thrown into the van.

"_Sleeping beauty awakes, The boss would like a word with you, Value your life then I suggest you keep your mouth closed" _A man said grabbing my by the hair and dragging me to my feet. I cried out in pain not able to put pressure on my left leg. The guy slapped me across the face still holding me up by the hair. "_Do you have a death wish stupid bitch?"_He said in a harsh hiss dragging me throw a door with two big mean looking guys on either side of the door. He pushed me throw where a man in an all black suit was sitting with a few stacks of papers in front of him. He looked up at me with evil radiating off of him.

"_So your Jake's heart huh? Didn't think his twin sister would be as hot as you considering how ugly he is."_ He said standing up, looking me over. He walked up to me looking down my shirt while licking his lips.

"_What the fuck do you want from me?"_ I asked feeling disgusted with the way he looked at me.

"_Such a dirty mouth for a pretty young lady."_ He said before grabbing my throat in a crushing grip. I was gasping for air as he had my dangling in the air. Once I stopped resisting he dropped me to the floor.

"_Until I either get my money or kill you, you are my bitch and my bitches will have respect for me. Now let's test you're your listening skills, were going to make a phone call to your twin, you will repeat these exact five words. No more no less."_ Mickey knelt down grabbing my hair forcing me to look at him. _"You will say, Jake I don't want to die"_ He throw my head down causing my forehead to hit the cement floor. I spit some blood out trying to get the room to stop spinning. I meant to think it but I said it instead.

"_That's six words dumb ass."_ I looked up at the man called Mickey as he kicked me as hard as he could in the stomach.

"_Do you want to die?"_ Mickey asked rolling up his sleeves. I shook my head wishing Emmett would burst throw the doors for me. "_Then when I put the phone to your ear you say those SIX words and then shut your mouth before I fill it with my dick and let you chock on it"_ He said dialing on his phone. The other guy who brought me in the room helped me up. I started getting bad stomach pains but held in my cries, letting silent tears fall. "_Jacob you piece of shit, I have someone who would like to speak to you……. Now, now calm down your harsh words hurt my feelings, and that will only lead to this." _Mickey back handed me across the face I screamed out of reaction feeling something in my neck crack. He put the phone to my ear, tears rolled down my cheeks as I tried to spit the words out.

"_Jake, I don't want to die."_ I said keeping my eyes on Mickey.

"_Bella!"_ Jacob yelled into the phone.

"_She better be ok Jacob!"_ I heard James yell in the background when the phone was ripped away from me. James sounded worried, that meant he still cared. They would kill all these fucking jerks for fucking with me. If James knew what was going on it was only a matter of time before Emmett knew, and he would stop at nothing to find me. I looked back at Mickey who was watching me as he spoke to Jacob.

"_Now, where is my money Jacob."_ Mickey said walking away. I was dragged back out of the office and handed off to another man. Where I was dragged to a windowless room locked in. My eyes couldn't adjust to the darkness. I laid on the floor feeling constant ripping pains from my low stomach where I was kicked. I started to sob feeling hopeless, I stared sobbing harder thinking I would never see Emmett again, or how I would never get to make up with James. My eyes grow heavy as sleep took over me; I prayed it was sleep and not death.

**In Emmett's Truck. **

**James.**

Emmett drove like a crazed maniac through the streets. I had no idea where he was going or what his plan was but I know I trust him. I can't believe what a fucking idiot I was to put some girl before my sister, my best friend. The only person in my life I fully trusted with my secrets and now here she is missing and her life in danger all because Jacob decided to show back up, I was such a dick to her all because I was jealous of him, can you believe that shit I was jealous of Jacob's punk ass. A heat of anger washed over me, without thinking I punched Jacob while Emmett pulled up to a huge house; He turned to face us with no sign of the normal Emmett I knew. He looked dangerous and raged even to me, and I have seen him at battle in war.

"_James watch his stupid ass! Stay in the Car I'll be right back. Don't fucking test me Jacob."_ Emmett said cocking his gun back. Jacob stared at him not moving. Emmett ran up to the house, didn't even knock he just ran inside slamming the door behind him.

"_James I swear I didn't think this would happen."_ Jacob tried to plead with me, I took in a deep breath knowing we needed him to find her, I tried to contain my anger. I didn't want to beat his ass just yet that will come once Bella is safe.

"_When we find her, She better be alive or you're dead, You're no brother of mine and I won't ever let you put her in danger again and if that means I have to kill you well I have killed with less anger before Jacob."_ I said feeling guilty for my fight with Bella. If she dies thinking I choose a girl over her, if she dies thinking I was mad at her I'll kill him then myself. I looked around not knowing where we were or what the hell Emmett was doing. Ten minutes passed by Emmett ran outside and into the truck. He peeled out and took off. He throwing a bag at me, someone had ran after him, I knew who it was but I didn't dare look back at him. We were going about this all wrong but it didn't matter all that mattered was Bella. The right way could get here killed.

"_Strap up, don't ask, do what I say when I say and I won't shoot you,"_ Emmett said as I opened the bag, there were a couple bullet proof vest, a few more guns, and bullets. I mean I know Emmett was a big deal around here and I knew he was trust and respected but this was crazy. I don't see how they were just letting him go off the handle like this. Shouldn't they be trying to stop him from making a huge mistake and getting himself killed? I thought looking down at the supply he had brought out. Jacob's phone started to ring. Emmett slammed on the brakes. "_Put it on speaker."_ Emmett said pointing the gun in Jacobs face. The way he was acting had me thinking he was going to kill us both. I was worried about Bella too but he acted like this was part my fault, which honestly I can see how he would think that it was. If I would have just listened to my sister instead of Jessica's stupid ass maybe this could have been avoided.

"_Hello?"_ Jacob answered with his eyes locked on Emmett's gun.

"_Jacob you piece of shit, I have someone who would like to speak to you"_ Some guy said sounding almost amused.

"_Where the fuck is my sister Mickey, you piece of shit your dead you hear me dead!"_ Jacob yelled into the phone. Emmett gritted his teeth not approving of Jacobs harsh tone knowing it could send the guy over the edge and just kill Bella.

" _Now, now calm down your harsh words hurt my feelings, and that will only lead to this."_ The man said in a calm tone before we herd aloud smack and Bella screamed out of pain. Both Emmett and I flinched and gritted our teeth.

"_Jake, I don't want to die."_ Bella's voice sounded broken, scared and in pain. Emmett's hands were shaking as he began to take rapid breaths trying to calm him down.

"_She better be ok Jacob"_ I yelled without meaning too. Emmett pointed the gun at me to shut up, all traces of sanity gone from his eyes.

"_Now where is my money Jacob?"_ The man's voice asked luckily not hearing me.

"_I have most of it."_ Jacob answered looking at Emmett.

"_Most isn't good enough, you know your sister has quite a dirty mouth on her, I think I'll put it to good use while I wait."_ The phone clicked and I went ballistic, I beat the shit out of Jacob. Emmett drove off in tears talking to himself , but I was too busy hitting Jacob to hear him. I didn't even notice Emmett pulling over until he had me pressed against the car.

" _You can do whatever you want to him after we find Bella. Put the vest on, I know where they're at. James you have to trust me on this, I have people meeting us there get in the front and fucking strap up."_ Emmett said in a steady sure of himself tone before letting me go and getting inside. I followed behind him to the front knowing he knew all the right kind of people to help with this.

**Back at home with Edward.**

**Jasper. **

I pulled up to a house full of cop cars, unmarked cars. And people running around outside. I jumped out thinking Bella killed Jessica or something crazy like that, I'm not playing I wouldn't be surprised if Bella did, Jessica has been the center of most of Bella's drama since high school. I ran into the house looking for Bella or a dead body when I saw Edward was sitting on the couch talking to man in suite. Edward looked up at me with worried eyes. It looked like he had been crying even.

"_Jasper your home."_ Edward said getting up coming over to me.

"_Edward what the fuck is going on?"_ I said throwing my hands up looking around the house. People where on their phones. There was a table set up with all kinds of equipment on it. I really started to panic.

"_It's Bella, She is missing"_ Edward said from where he stood with a blank tone.

"_What the fuck do you mean missing?"_ I said dropping all my things walking over to him. My eyes scanned the house once again realizing Edward was the only one here besides all the cops.

"_Jacob owes some people money, they have Bella as ransomed."_ Edward said in a rush of words, locking his hands behind his head.

"_Where the fuck is that fucking idiot."_ I said in panic praying there was some mistake.

"_Emmett and James flipped out and took him to find her, they went fucking ballistic, pistol whipping him and dragging him out of the house. I have no idea where they went."_ Edward said starting to break down in tears. I dropped to my knees unable to breath. We all knew Jacob was trouble, James fought him being here more than the rest of us and now look, this is all of our faults. Edward helped me up and over to the couch while people worked around us. Edward was talking to me explaining everything but I didn't hear a worst he said all I could think was about Bella.

"_Cullen, can I speak with you for a minute?"_ A man in uniform said with a man in a black suit next to him. Edward got up and walked away with them. Leaving me back to my thoughts. Bella must be terrified or worst running her damn mouth putting herself in more danger. I can't believe Jacob would even show up here knowing he was putting her in danger like that, What the hell was he thinking?

I looked over at Edward he was looking at some paper with a confused look on his face. He shook hands with the gentlemen before walking back over to me. I stood up waiting to hear what kind of news they had found out.

"_Jasper, there are some things about Emmett we should talk about. Read this."_ He handed me the paper work with a trembling hand and nerves eyes. I looked it over before looking at Edward even more confused.

"_Do James and Bella know?"_ I asked looking back at the paper work.

"_I don't know, but there looking into James right now, there could be a whole other side to this story that not even Jacob would know, Besides, Emmett knew who this Mickey guy was and so did James."_ Edward and I sat down both of us lost not knowing what to think, the four of them have a secret life Edward and I knew nothing about. This is too damn crazy, maybe I'm dreaming, shit I hope I'm dreaming.

_**So what do you guys think about what is going on? Do you think someone is going to die? Who?**_

_**So dose anyone have any feed back on this chapter? Suggestions? Please review!**_


	17. Flashing memories

**Back with James and Emmett. **

**Jacob**

Emmett parked a block down from what looked like an abandon warehouse. I don't know what he thought he was doing but this wasn't where he was going to find Mickey, I would have told him but every time I tried to say something either James Or Emmett would hit me, I didn't fight it because I deserved it. I felt a jerk for getting Bella involved but I honestly thought I had enough time to get the money before they made this kind of move.

Emmett took his phone out putting it to his ear still watching the building closely.

"_What do you got?"_ He said into the phone without looking at the caller ID. He started to shake his head before punch the steering wheel. "_ Fuck that, find me a god damn way before I lose it and go in solo blasting on people."_ Emmett shouted into the phone before hanging up.

"_What did they say?"_ James asked in a tense tone looking at Emmett.

"_She is in there but there is no way in without them catching us. Daniel is working on getting a guy inside. James I can't wait in going to go in."_ Emmett said strapping himself with different guns. I looked at him confused, I doubt Daniel would want anything to do with this, but then again Emmett was well respected around here. I have to say if he was seriously willing to risk his life for my sisters then maybe I was wrong about him being a total jerk.

"_Emmett you're going to get you both killed."_ James was trying to reason with Emmett. Emmett turned back to look at me.

" _Why do you owe him money, what did you do?"_ Emmett said with a crazed look in his eye.

"_I went to collect on some payments for him, I got caught up and the money was confiscated." _ I answered not wanting to tell the truth, afraid he would just shoot me like I deserved. Emmett looked at James. "_Do I have stupid written across my damn forehead?"_ Emmett asked James talking throw his teeth. James shook his head slowly then they both turned to look at me.

"_What happened to your record?"_ James asked getting pissed. How the hell did they know about that? Edward didn't have time to explain that part to them.

"_I did some work for a guy in the DA's office; it got whipped so I could start a new life."_ I answered hoping they bought it. Emmett's door flew open and slammed shut. James ran after him. I couldn't hear what was said but Emmett pulled a gun out on James forcing him to move out of the way. James was franticly trying to explain something to Emmett that's when the attention was turned back to me again. Emmet came to my side of the door pulling it open.

"_Call them and tell them you have the money."_ He said with a fucking gun waving in my face for the hundredth time today. I did what he said hoping he had a plan because I had no idea how to get me sister out of this one. I was getting just as anxious waiting as they were. "_Tell them you want to hear Bella!"_Emmett said pushing me over so he was next to me. I dialed Mickey's number and waited for him to answer.

"_You better have good news Jake."_ Mickey said picking up the on the first ring.

"_I have your money, but let me hear Bella first."_ I said in a nervous tone Emmett was listening staring at his gun in a daze.

"_You have all 160.000?"_ Mickey asked doubt full. I looked at Emmett and he nodded yes for me to continue, I had a bad feeling about this.

"_Yes, I have it all let me talk to Bella; I want to know if she is ok."_ I said in a shaky tone.

"_Ok, but only because I doubted you would actually care enough about her life to somehow come up with the money, and I did respect you at one time, you should have been my partner."_ I looked at Emmett, he was shaking in disgust. "_Go get the tramp."_ Mickey said to someone. "_I'll call you back."_ Mickey said hanging up on me. I hung up and looked around. James was sitting on the hood of the car Emmett sat there with a straight face. When his phone rang.

"_What's up?"_ He said in a dead tone. Emmett sat up straight listening in the phone. "_Ok I'm waiting to hear back from him, then where setting up a drop. Jacobs going to have to go in first. I don't give a fuck what happens to him, I need to get to Bella before they figure it out."_ Emmett listened for a few minutes more. "_Sounds good see you then."_ He hung up and got out going to James. James jumped off the hood they looked somewhat relied. My phone rang and Emmett and James both rushed over.

"_Hello?"_ I answered putting it on speaker again.

"_Ok you have 30 seconds, no funny shit Jake, I have a gun to her head."_ I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"_Ok, put her on."_ I said looking at Emmett and James.

"_Jacob I fucking hate you."_ Bella's voice was cracking and sounded warn out.

"_Bella are you ok?"_ I asked looking away from the guys.

"_What the fuck do you think, I swear if I make it out of here alive I'll be the one to kill you, And when I say I, I mean James and Emmett. I won't stand in their way; did you really give me to them as ransom? You're a piece of shit"_ I hung my head down listening to her. Emmett hit me to keep the conversation going.

"_Are you hurt?"_ I asked letting tears fall freely.

"_Yes I'm fucking hurt; you Fucking Jerk wait till I get my hands on you." _ Bella's tone trialed off.

"_Where the fuck is all that blood coming from?"_ I heard someone in the background ask.

"_Bella?"_ I called her name getting worried.

"_Jake, get me out of here."_ Her voice was weak, she sounded like she was fading away.

"_Time is up."_ Mickey said in to the phone. "_You know your sister is a strong girl, don't worry I let her clean up some of the blood. Now back to business I'll have someone text you the address, don't even think of walking in here with a strap for your sake and your sisters .Be here in 20 minutes and I might let your sister go."_ Mickey hung up and I looked up at James and Emmett. We were quite for a few seconds.

"_Get out the car Jacob It's time to get ready."_James said rubbing his eyes together; Emmett was staring off into space.

"_No, Wait."_ Emmett said looking at James. "_I have a new plan; we only have twenty minutes so we need to work fast. I have a phone call to make."_ Emmett said walking away leaving me and James both confused.

**Bella **

I was in so much pain but I couldn't complain. When I hung up the phone one of Mickey's guys tossed me a towel. Not even I was sure where the blood came from.

"_Keep her in here; I want her close so as soon as Jake fucks up I can just shoot her."_ Mickey said stopping them from taking me out. His phone rang again while they sat me against the wall. It was getting hard to keep my eyes open but I didn't want to sleep afraid I would never wake up. "_Daniel, how are ya? I haven't heard from you in a while."_ Mickey said into the phone I leaned back forcing my eyes open. I had a feeling I was going to die either way, I didn't want to waist it my last minutes sleeping. "_Sure what are their names? How much do you need?"_ He was making some sort of deal. "_Yeah I have that much actually I think that is all I have, you have the cash for it?"_ I watch him look impressed. "_Ok sounds good, send them to the new location, I have something I need to push back first. Give me ten minutes then call me back."_ Mickey hung up and looked at me. "_Looks like you get a few more minutes, I have a big deal that needs to happen now, Jacob will have a another hour to before I'll kill you. I doubt he actually has the money just yet."_ He said dialing on his phone and making arrangements with Jacob. I didn't say anything to him; I was too weak to even speak. I leaned my head back closing my eyes for just a second.

"_Mickey It's great to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you." _My heart sank as I realized I was now hearing things, Death must be on its way, I thought I heard Emmett's voice braking throw the empty blackness that surrounded me. I had to force my eyes open as I prayed it wasn't an illusion. I couldn't believe it, he was here with James. He was standing in Mickey's office right in front of me. His eyes briefly meet mine before he looked at Mickey. It was like he seen right past me, he looked at me with no grief, and it was like he didn't know me.

"_Daniel has told me good things about you Emmett; don't mind the whore she is just here until I get payment. Do you have my money?"_ He asked Emmett, I didn't know what was going on I was so confused, I thought maybe I was dreaming but then I realized it was dreaming the pain wouldn't be this real.

"Yes _I do, do you have my supply?"_ He asked as if I wasn't sitting there in front of him, I Wanted to yell at him to help me but I caught James eyes, He warned me to stay quite with just a single glance. I leaned back against the stone wall, watching every move they made.

"_Ron, Get the supply."_ Mickey demanded; He looked over at me as I watched Emmett and James. "_Get the girl out of here."_ He said to another guy.

"_Were on a shift switch sir, there isn't anyone to watch her."_ The guy said grabbing my by the shoulder lifting me up. Mickey walked over to me and laughed.

"_Fine leave her, she won't make it out alive either way, that's what happens when I get fucked with."_ He said pushing me to sit back down.

"_I'll hunt you in your dream's fag."_ I said forgetting James and Emmett were here to save me. I said it thinking oh well I'm going to die anyway.

"_I'm getting really sick of your fucking mouth, your lucky I have business to take care of."_ Mickey walked back over to me bending down to my level grabbing my face. "_Your only alive until Jacob gets here, then I will make him watch me kill you, I must say I haven't looked forward to killing someone in a long time"_ He roughly let go of my face.

"_Yeah, is that how you get your nut? No girl is willing to fuck you not even if you pay her so you kill people to get off."_ I mumbled with my eyes have closed almost wishing he would kill me to stop all the pain my body was enduring.

"_Excuse me."_ Mickey said walking over to me. I was blinded by the shinny chrome on his gun as he turned to face me, I know right then I was about to die, I looked at Emmett thankful I got to see him a last time before I died.

"_Mickey!"_ A guy called out running in with a piece of paper. Mickey looked at me then walked over to the guy. He turned to look at Emmett, I Saw Mickey's hand reach for his gun when I Screamed, I remember hearing a loud bang, I screamed Emmett's name as I felt a sharp pain pierce throw my heart knowing he was going to die for me hurt more than any pain I have ever experienced. Everything flashed by all the best moments of my life seemed to race by, but when it came to the ones of Emmett they slowly drifted by letting me relive all the only memories I had of true happiness in my life stopping with the look in Emmett's eyes of pain as he dropped to the floor, I gave up hope, I couldn't imagine existing without him, I welcomed the darkness in hopes I would be joined by him in the after life.

**OMG DID EMMETT REALLY GET SHOOT? **

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Also if you're addicted to Cullen Fiction try this new website a fan of mine started. I just started to post on here it is a great site. http:/ wolfvamp- legacys- rewritten. ning. com/ (without the spaces) I know you'll all love it as much as I do. Check it out and sing up Tell Lady Bella I said hi lol. My name on there is McCarthy3 hope to see you there. **


	18. Stupid girl

I walked in with James knowing I shouldn't have brought him but Bella is his sister and all the rules were broken and replaced with my own. Two guys patted us down when they let us go without finding the four guns I had on me I knew they were two of Daniel's guys, at least he kept his word helping me out with this. They lead us into Mickey's office where I was shocked to see my Bella beat and bruised against the wall. I had to keep myself from going to her, they would kill us if I made any wrong move.

"_So you're Emmett, Daniel's main guy."_ Mickey said holding his hand out for me to shake. How could I shake the hand of the very man who has hurt Bella, I guess it was time to see just how good my acting skills were.

"_Mickey It's great to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you" _I said trying not to sound fake, I glanced over at Bella, she had her eyes half way opened looking over at me in confusion. I prayed she didn't say my name. I had to look away and keep a straight face. James stood next to me tensed and not sure exactly what my plan was, I told him when I said so to hit the ground. That's all he needed to know.

"_Daniel has told me good things about you Emmett, Don't mind the whore she is just here until I get payment. Do you have my money?" _Mickey asked like the greedy son of a bitch he was. I had Daniel set up a big deal with urgency, who would pass up a chance to make an instant 500.000 dollars, what a fucking idiot. I was going to make him pay for hurting Bella.

"Yeah _I do, do you have my supply? _I answered forcing myself to look forward and not at Bella, She groaned moving around on the floor.

"_Ron, Get the supply."_ Mickey demanded from one of his guys, and then looked over at Bella seeing her moving. "_Get the girl out of here."_ He said to another guy pointing at Bella then looking over at James and me.

"_We're on a shift switch sir, there isn't anyone to watch her."_ The guy said picking Bella forcefully by the shoulder to make her stand, He was instantly on my list when I heard her gasp in pain I almost broke character and ran to her. Mickey watched me carefully seeing my leg twitch, wanting to go to her.

"_Fine. Leave her, she won't make it out alive either way, That's what happens when I get fucked with" _Mickey said pushing Bella down to the floor. He was trying to make a point to us about not double crossing him but little did he know he was already beyond fucked for double crossing me.

"_I'll haunt you in your dream's fag."_ Bella said in a weak tone, I wish she just kept her mouth shut, but that was Bella A fighter, even to the most dangerous man she wouldn't let him completely punk her, even though it might be a good idea to just let him. I bet some of those marks on her face are thanks to her being a smartass.

"_I'm getting really sick of your fucking mouth, you're lucky I have business to take care of."_ Mickey walked back over to Bella bending down to her level and grabbed her face. "_Your only alive until Jacob gets here, then I will make him watch me kill you, I must say I haven't looked forward to killing someone in a long time"_ He said letting go pushing her face back into the wall. I looked down hoping she got the point and kept her mouth shut until I had him a postion were she was safe from him then I would let her do as she pleases with him.

"_Yeah, is that how you get your nut? No girl is willing to fuck you not even if you pay her so you kill people to get off" _Bella mumbled sitting up straight. Leave it to her to make me want to laugh even in this type of situation. I wanted to yell at her to shut up but that would blow my cover.

"_Excuse me."_ Mickey said walking over to Bella. I took a deep breath knowing I wouldn't be able to handle him hitting her in front of me.

"_Mickey!"_ Some guy ran in with a panicked look holding a piece of paper distracting him from hitting Bella. I was about to give the signal when I heard Bella scream, I turned around just in time to see her launch herself in front of me as Mickey's gun went off. Bella fell to the floor, I dropped to my knee's infront of her holding on to her as all the guys rushed in from all blood covered my shirt and her body started to shake violently.

"_Your so stupid, Damn it Bella you stupid, stupid girl. Bella wake up!"_ I was shaking her yelling trying to get her to open her eyes, Tears were streaming down my face as I held her close to me until all the guns stopped going off, She laid limp in my arms. _" Baby wake u.p I'm begging you, please I need you wake up!" _I sobbed holding her up to my chest. Her body was limp in my arms, she looked lifeless.

"_McCarty get her out of here."_ Daniel called to me. I picked her up rushing her out to the waiting ambulance.

"_She got hit"_ I yelled to the paramedics as I ran out with her. They took her from me cutting her clothes off to find the bullet wounds. I went to get in but I was pushed back.

"_Agent McCarthy let her brother go we need you in there."_ Daniel said as James jumped in. I pushed Daniel back snapping into a violent fit of rage. I ran into the building where I saw they had Mickey and his guys all lined up. I grabbed Mickey by the throat losing all control. Next thing I remember is having three guys on top of me yelling for me to stop because I was killing him. Bella's voice broke throw all the commotion.

"_Emmett stop, for me please, stop."_ I let go franticly looking around for her, her voice was so clear I swear she was right behind me but she was nowhere to be found.

"_I'm fucking losing it!"_ I said sitting against the wall for the first time noticing the amount of blood on me that wasn't mine, I was breathing hard. "_I just heard her where is she?"_ I said taking hard short and rapid breaths.

"_Emmett lets clean you up and get you to the hospital. We'll talk about the consiqences later."_ I looked up at my Sargent. He spoke in a sorry tone. I wanted to tell her from day one but I just couldn't tell her without getting her involved deeper and in danger. I wanted her to know the truth about me being an undercover cop but if she knew that when Jacob first came back and it slipped we all could have been in serious shit. The only one who knew was James, The only thing I had to keep from him was Jacob, but I didn't have all the right information on him as it was. If I would have known he owed Mickey this money things would have been different.

I was in a complete daze I don't even remember taking a shower, changing or letting Daniel drive me to the hospital. I snapped out of it when I saw James, Edward and Jasper all sitting with their heads down in the waiting room. I looked back at Daniel, then to the guys. I felt like they were going to blame me for her getting shot, _I_ blamed myself for her getting shot. I stood there not able to find my legs to move any closer.

"_Emmett are you ok?"_ I couldn't look into the eyes of any of them kept my head down closing my eyes opening to push the tears down. Edward tone was remorseful and cracked with a hint of pain.

"_Em you didn't put her in here, Jacob did."_ I hear Jasper say, that might be true if she didn't jump in front of the bullet to try and save my life. James should have told them that.

"_Emmett you did the right thing, Didn't you hear Mickey, he was going to kill her either way, you got her out of there and got her help."_ James was the next to talk. I kept my head down forcing myself to speak.

"_She jumped infront of that bullet, I went there to save her life and she still sacrificed hers thinking he was going to kill me, I had a bullet proof vest on and if I would have been honest with who I was she would have known that."_ I said feeling my heart beat slowlyand a knot twist the pit of my stomach. "_I've lied to you guys, I'm really a cop or was a cop I don't what will happen since I broke all the prota call."_

"_Emmett We know you're an undercover narcotics agent. And from what James tells us he knew too, I know you couldn't have told us or Bella with Jacob around, this isn't your fault, Jacob did this, he was the one who got her involved,"_ Edwards tone made me look at him. As soon as he mentioned Jacobs name I heard anger, and almost a growl sound from deep in his chest.

"_If Bella."_ I stopped not able to say the words. "_She is my everything, I can't live with out her.I don't know how to"_ I chocked out looking back to the floor.

"_Emmett, its going to be ok, it was just her shoulder she will be fine, she is a tough woman, and a fighter."_ James sounded confident about her being ok. "_They brought Mickey in not to long ago, He looked worse off then Bella did."_ I looked up at James feeling angry that he even had the right to come to a hospital.

"_Mickey is here?"_ I asked feeling my chest tighten up, Bella was not safe with him anywhere near her.

"_Emmett relax he has two guys at his door and so will Bella when she is out of surgrey" _ Daniel said from behind me.

"_You could have token him to another hospital."_ I said lashing out at him.

" _Boys are you ok?"_ There dad Carslie walked out in scrubs looking at all of us.

"_Is Bella ok?"_ James asked rushing over to him.

"_She is fine, she will have a full recovery, she looks worse then she is, she has a lot of bruising and a few cuts, the bullet was launched in her shoulder blade, we managed to get it out and she will have to be in a sling for about six weeks but she will be fine."_ He reassured us. I let out a breath of air I think I was holding from the moment I found out she was missing.

"_Can we see her?"_ I asked anxious to have her near me, I didn't feel like she was safe with Mickey around.

"_She is asleep in her room, I gave her some strong pain meds but yes you can go in to see her. The strangest thing happened."_ I stopped breathing again not sure what he could be talking about. Carslie looked at me. "_When they brought her in she was half awake Emmett, but I think she thinks you where shot and not her, She kept saying 'Emmett you can't leave me there is no Bonnie without Clyde'_ Everyone looked at me, I smiled to myself thinking how did I get so lucky with her, she would take a bullet for me and still be worried about me. I followed behind the guys to her room not able to stop smiling thinking about her, the smile was washed away when I saw her laying helplessly in the bed.

"_Bella I know your asleep but I want you to know we're here, all of us are here. Jame,s Jasper me and Emmett."_ Edward said taking her hand in his.

"_Emmett."_ Bella whispered with her eyes still closed. Edward moved away making room for me to go to her.

"_Hey Bonnie, I'm right here."_ I said to afarid to touch her, I wasn't sure where she was hurt.

"_Your ok?"_ I looked at her shaking my head at her.

"_I'm fine baby."_ I said feeling a lump grow in my throat. Her hand reached out for mine and I took it holding back the tears. I knew she was ok but seeing her like this was still hard. "_You need to get some rest, I'm not going anywhere I'll be right here when you wake up."_ I said hearing the cracks in my tone.

"_I'm sleepy."_ She said moving her head to the side facing where I was standing.

"_I know love, it's ok to sleep your safe now."_ I kissed her hand. Earning a small smile from her.

"_I love you."_ She whispered again linking our fingers together.

"_I love you too, I love you more then you will ever know."_

"_Em, I don't want to fight with James anymore."_ She sort of whined in a low tone. I looked up at James his eyes were watery, he was going to say something but he stopped and stared at her.

"_Don't worry baby, James pulled his head out of his ass, you'll always be his baby sister."_ I said looking at James he nodded in agreement.

" _kay, be here when I wake up."_She said fighting her snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"_You got it babe."_ I sat down on the chair next to the bed holding her hand.

"_I want a puppy when we go home."_ She said before falling asleep. We all lightly laughed at the randomness of her request. The room grew really quite before Edward cleared his throat.

"_Well I think its safe to safe we have been replaced."_ Edward said pulling a chair up to the other side of the bed.

"_I think it was safe to say that the day Emmett came into our lives."_ Jasper laughed leaning against the wall and running his hands through his hair. James was still staring at Bella with watery eyes. He turned and walked out of the room clearly upset. I went to go talk to him but Bella gripped my hand when I started to pull away.

"_I'll talk to him."_ Edward said walking out.

"_Do you think she was serious about wanting a dog?"_ Jasper asked when the slience got uncomfotble. I laughed looking over at Bella.

"_I don't know, it could be the meds talking."_ I laughed looking down at her sleeping. "_She is it for me you know, It was like she was made for me. I know that sounds crazy but what can I say I'm crazy about her. There isn't a thing I would change about her."_ I said watching Jasper take Edwards seat.

"_Yeah not even what a brat she can be?"_ Jasper said knowing Bella and I bicker over her being a spoiled brat.

"_No, I'm not kidding I think I love that about her the most, I tease her but you and I both know I spoile her as much as you guys. When we were sitting in the truck waiting for our next move all I thought about was her. It weird because I didn't start to miss the obvious things about her, I started to miss the things that drive me crazy about her and not in a good way. Like how when she is tired she leaves her clothes where she takes them off, or how she will only eat eggs if there made a certant way, or how when we argue if she doesn't get her way she shuts me out and acts like I'm not there good that makes me so mad but at the same time I missed that the most .Because change anything and she's not Bella anymore."_ I laughed at myself resting my head on the back of the wall.

"_I'm glad she is with you, Edward and I both agree we don't have to worry so much over her when she is with you, you're the kick in the ass she needs and you clearly love her."_ Jasper said in a tired tone, I think we were all tired. I leaned back watching Bella's steady breathing before I closed my own eyes and fell asleep.

**James POV. **

I stood there looking down at how helpless my sister looked, I hated myself for fighting with her. It was so stupid how did I let Jessica get in my head like that. Bella has saved my life, without her I would have never been able to quite, I would have never joined the marines. Shit without my little sister I would have been a loser. Mt chest was hurting as I watched her talk to Emmett. He was about to brake too, we all were.

"_Em, I don't want to fight with James anymore."_ She said in a whinny tone. My heart stopped beating, those words killed me. Emmett looked up at me waiting for me to step in and say something but I chocked on my words. Emmett looked back at her.

"_Don't worry baby, James pulled his head out of his ass, you'll always be his baby sister."_ He said softly looking back to me. All I could do was nodded. I knew she was thinking I still hated her and I can't believe I let her think that. I couldn't take it anymore I walked out of the room needing air. I walked half way down the hall when I stopped and leaned back on the wall. My chest felt tight like it was caving in, I took sharp breaths as all the events of the past couple weeks all rushed by each one slapping me in the face.

"_James?"_ Edward said walking up to me with a concerned look. I was sweating and hyperventilating, I couldn't hold in the tears I started to ball chocking on my sobs, I slid down to the floor. "_James everything is ok, now, she is fine were all fine."_ Edward knelt down to my level. I shook my head.

"_No it is not fine Edward, Look at Bella, She is not fine. Her face is covered in a cuts and burses, That mother fucker should be dead for touching her, he was going to kill her I heard him. If Bella would have, if he would have took her from us. Edward I don't know what the hell to say to her or what to do, I turned my back on her, she could have died thinking I hated her." _My thoughts were all over the place, I kept thinking what if she died, how could any of us be able to live without her, then I thought why dose Mickey get to live, he was a evil person who has no remorse over the people he hurts, he should be dead, and If I ever see Jacob I swear to god Ill kill him with my bare hands, I'll smile the whole time knowing I'm going to Jail and hell.

"_James calm down, listen to me, Brothers and sister fight, Bella loves you and knows you will always be there for her, you proved that today .All she wants is her brother, pull yourself together for her. All that matters is Mickey is going where he belongs and Bella is alive and will recover well. That's all you need to worry about right now."_ Edward said trying to stay calm for me but I could see the anger in his eyes too. I closed my eyes trying to breathe normally. Edward was right she needs me now more than ever and I needed to pull myself together for her. I looked down the hall were two more guards besides the one in front of Bella room stood. I got up staring off down the hall; if I ever get the chance I'll kill Mickey just to know Bella as safe in the world again. We walked into the room were Emmett, Bella and Jasper were all passed out. Jasper woke up when we walked in.

"_You ok man?"_ Jasper said rubbing his face. I nodded yes looking at Bella.

"_Listen I have to go finish up some stuff at the startion, if she wakes up just tell her ill be back."_ Edward said watching Bella with a small smile.

"_I'm going to get something for us to eat."_ Jasper said rubbing his stomach while I went over to his chair. I sat down looking at how relaxed she looked. I wish I could sleep but there was no way I could sleep, to many things were running in my mind. I just watched Bella sleep soundly and was annoyed with Emmett's snoring. About an hour passed by when Bella moved around she started to streach but stopped and groaned in pain.

"_Take it easy Bell's."_ I said getting up wanting to help her but knowing I couldn't.

"_Hi"_ She said shyly looking over at me. I let out a sigh and took my seat.

"_How are you feeling?"_ I asked knowing it couldn't be that good.

"_Im great, I feel much better with you guys here."_ She said with a small smile looking over at Emmett. I laughed to myself shaking my head.

"_Yeah I was going to ask but how do you sleep with him snoring like that?"_ I asked trying not to laugh louder and wake him up. Bella giggled looking over at him, Emmett opened his eyes and looked over at us. We both laughed at him. It's good to hear her laugh, I really missed my sister, now that she is ok I know I'll be ok. Now there is just the small issue of Jessica.


	19. Please Read!

Dear Readers.

I'm so glad I have all of your support and love it means the world to me. I know you have been wondering where I have been and why I haven't updated. I am sorry I have not been around but I have been writing. I have moved the majority of my stories from Fan Fiction over to A web site that I have gotten very involved in. I would like to invite you over to our new family. A place where I have found so much love and support, amazing stories, great people, Photos, playlist, banners, you name it we got it I appreciate you all patiently waiting for my return And would love for you to join us. Hope to see all of you there. http:/ wolfvamp- legacys- rewritten .ning. com/ Take out the spaces. All my stories have been updated here and also a few new ones have been posted. I hope you all join in over here we would love to have you.

LOVE ALWAYS,

Mistress McCarty


End file.
